A Smashing Tea Time
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Join Byleth, Beth, and Sothis on their quest to learn about every smashers in the mansion. By having the perfect tea time with all of them.
1. Mario

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am back again. This is the side project I mentioned back in the last fanfic. I'm in a big Three Houses mood as of late and I wanted to do this story to flesh out the twins's character while also having them learn more about the other smashers. I thought the best way to do this was a tea time, just like in Three Houses. I'm gonna be doing chapters in the number order like in Ultimate's roster, however I will combine some characters together since not a lot of them have that much depth. This is also a collaborative effort with Gintaxalvissforever, since Three Houses is her favorite game right now and she loves Byleth. We brainstorm a lot together about this and we think it'll be fun.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. If you like what you've read, be sure to favorite and follow to kerp updated. Reviews are always appreciated**

**Oh just to clear up some stuff you get confused on where Byleth and Beth are at the point of Three Houses. Jeralt is dead. During the previous story, they got summoned before they went after Kronya. So they never merge with Sothis. Also this is the Golden Deer route.**

Beth is making her way back to her and Byleth's room. She had just finished training with Ike. The female professor has some scratch marks and bruises on her face and her hair was very ruffled and messy. She didn't care though. Beth loves the thrill of a fight and everything that comes with it. Being a former mercenary, getting bruises, breaking a few bones, and shedding blood was the norm of fighting. All that mattered is that you come out of the fight alive. That was her way of thinking.

Beth reaches her room and slowly opens the door. "Hey Byleth you in he-" The female professors eyes widen at the state of her room. There are piles of written papers scattered all over the floor. Pictures of every smasher in the mansion taped all over the walls with marker lines drawn between some smashers with some notes on the side of pictures. Beth turns to see her twin brothers looking at the wall of pictures.

Byleth turns to his sister to reveal his baggy red eyes and messy hair. "Sister. You've come just in time to see what I've been working on for the past twenty four hours."

Sothis appears next to Beth with a very annoyed look on her face. "All he's been doing is working on this project of his. No food. No sleep. Disturbing my beauty sleep while he's busy taping pictures to a wall and asking me trivial questions I don't care about. He has completely lost his mind. I've been trying to get him to sleep for hours, but he's too stubborn. I just gave up after ten minutes."

Beth walks to Byleth. "Bro, what is all this?" She asks, pointing at the wall of pictures.

"I can explain. So, you know how I spent all the time figuring out all of our students likes and dislikes? I spent all day yesterday examining every fighter in the mansion and taking notes of all their likes, dislikes, and relationships with each other. I did get a little help from Yuri to find out about some certain things." Byleth answers.

"You did...all of this? In one day? With no food? No sleep?"

"Affirmative. Let me run through everything for you. It is quite an adventure. So, Mario and Luigi are brothers. They both have girlfriends who are princesses, Mario is dating Peach and Luigi is dating Daisy. This monster Bowser has feelings for Peach and he hates Mario. So I drew a line indicating the love triangle between the three. You can see there are three people named Link here, but they all actually come from different universes. Same with Zelda and Ganondorf. The only ones who share a universe together are Ganondorf and Young Link, who is the non cartoonish Link. Then I shall direct you over here to Chrom, who is the king of Ylisse. He is the father of Lucina who has come from the future and they are both descendants of Prince Marth up here. Lucina is married to a dark angel named Dark Pit who is a clone of this angel Pit and they both work under this goddess named Palutena. By the way, Pit is dating this tactician named Robin who has a twin brother named Rob."

Beth slowly nods. "Mmhmm. I see." "_I am completely not following any of this."_ The female professor was getting a headache listening to all this exposition dump.

"That's not all, I got a crazy story for you." Byleth points to a picture of Corrin. "This is Corrin, he is a king. He also has a twin sister named Kamui. Corrin is currently dating Bayonetta. However, I discovered that Bayonetta had an affair with this guy, Cloud. Cloud was dating Kamui around that time, but now they've broken up. This is a little confusing because there's still some feelings between Cloud and Bayonetta. Corrin, Cloud, and Bayonetta all have a very close relationship with each other. This is very bizarre."

"_So that kid got cucked huh? Poor guy. I almost feel bad." _Beth shakes her head. She turns to her brother. "Did you really need to do all of this? This seems a little much don't you think?"

"I needed this research sister because I'm setting up for something. I am going to have tea time with each individual fighter here, and you're going to help me."

"What? Why the hell do you need my help? You did all this damn paperwork already, you're capable of setting up a tea time without my help."

"You know I'm not that strong speaking to others. You are much better at that compared to me. I'm going to need your help speaking with some fighters. My stronger points are more on listening and understanding. Please sister." Byleth pleads.

Beth sighs. "Alright, I'll help you with your tea time. Could be interesting learning about these guys."

Byleth smiles. "Thank you sister. Now go get yourself cleaned up. We need to look presentable when we have tea."

"I'll go shower after you get some fucking sleep."

"I am perfectly fine Beth." Byleth then collapses face first on the ground. He had fallen asleep.

Sothis rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Stubborn child. Babysitting this boy is always a hassle. Should we place him onto the bed and tuck him in?"

Beth shakes her head. "Nah just leave him there. The piles of paper are enough to keep him warm. Let me go get myself cleaned up." The female professor goes into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

**Backyard, Garden Area**

Just like back in Garreg Mach, the garden is Byleth's go to spot to have a tea time with someone. He had everything together. The table was ready, the tea was already brewed, sweets like cupcakes, muffins, and donuts were prepared. Byleth and Beth are sitting down patiently waiting for their guest to arrive. Byleth now well rested and energy and Beth with her face cleaned up.

Mario comes out to the garden approaching the twin professors with an invitation in his hand. He waves. "Hello Byleth and Beth."

"Mario. I'm so glad you could come have some tea with me and my sister. I apologize in advance if I've interrupted your daily schedule." Byleth bows.

Beth salutes. "Hey red guy." She casually greets.

Mario takes a seat. "You didn't interrupt anything. I appreciate you inviting me to this tea time you have here. This is the first time in awhile I've gotten an invitation to something and nothing bad followed."

Byleth pours some tea in a tea cup and gives it to Mario. "Here is your tea. I've also prepared some sweets for you just in case you get hungry. My students Dedue and Ashe also cooked a meal I heard you enjoy." The male professor takes out a plate of Spaghetti and puts it on the table. "We don't really have anything like this back in our world, but it wasn't too difficult for them to make."

Mario eyes glow looking at the spaghetti. He picks up a fork and starts eating. The plumber is really enjoying the taste. "Mmmmm! This is really delicious! Your students did a good job on this." Mario picks up a napkin to wipe off the sauce from the side of his mouth. "Hey, I want to apologize for the way I acted when you first arrived at the mansion. I just got third degree burns from some nutcase on a horse and I wasn't very happy. I don't have the best relationship with people in the Fire Emblem world."

"It's alright we get it. We didn't expect to get teleported to this place. Then we get invited to join this tournament of yours. Now we're adjusting to a new life. Again." Beth states.

"So Mario, this Mushroom Kingdom you're from? What is it like there?" Byleth asks.

"The Mushroom Kingdom is a very strange place. It is very big. The only thing really mushroomy about it are the people. Mushroom people, ghosts, turtles, dinosaurs. Very diverse population. I'm actually not born from there." Mario states.

"You're not? You've been living there for years haven't you?"

"I have. It is practically my home now. Though it didn't start off that way. My brother Luigi and I used to live in this place called Brooklyn. We were plumbers. Plumbers are basically dealing with a lot of pipes and dealing with a lot of shit, literally."

Beth shudders. "Gross. I would never want a job like that."

"The pay wasn't very good either. Anyways, one day me and Luigi fell into a magical green pipe into the Mushroom Kingdom. Then the rest is pretty much history. Saving princesses. Fighting monsters. Having sporting events and parties. Gets pretty crazy in there." Mario chuckles. The plumber picks up his teacup and begins to drink his tea.

"You are currently in a relationship with Princess Peach correct? What is it like dating someone of royalty? I'm sure there must be some issues." Byleth questions.

"Yes I am in a relationship with Peach, and it isn't an issue at all. I've known her guardian and father figure Toadsworth since me and my brother were toddlers. He approves of me dating Peach." The plumber sighs happily. "Oh my Peachy, such a wonderful woman she is. She makes me the happiest person a plumber can be. Although she tends to get kidnapped...a lot. Like over a hundred times."

"Geez, how defenseless is this girlfriend of yours? How bad is her army if they can't even protect their own princess? How the hell did she even get invited to this tournament?" Beth snarks.

"Sister. Don't be rude." Byleth scolds.

"Peach is perfectly capable of fighting! She's actually one of the best fighters here! Though when it comes to being kidnapped she mostly chooses to...not do anything for some reason. I would be lying if I said I was not bothered by her decisions." Mario answers.

"So what rewards does she give you for saving her? Do you guys fuck? I mean if I saved someone after like the fiftieth time, I'm expecting some fucking to proceed afterwards." Beth folds her arms.

"No not really. I mean it happened one time and...only that one time, but we were just out partying that night and she wasn't kidnapped. When I do save her it's either cake or the occasional kiss on the cheek."

"What a loser..." The female professor mutters under her breath.

"I've seen that monster Bowser pass in the mansion a few times. I hear he is your mortal enemy and he's also in love with Peach." Byleth states.

Mario nods. "Mmhmm. I've been fighting with Bowser for over thirty years. He's been trying to get Peach to marry him for years when she's not interested, but I've always come to stop that. He's very annoying but sometimes he's not all bad. He can be a nice and fun guy when he chooses to. That's why I invite him to most of my sporting events. Not my parties because he's usually an asshole at those."

"You are a very interesting person Mario. I see that you do have a big heart too. I hear from a lot of the smashers about how helpful and kind you are. No wonder a lot of people really depend on you and see you as a great hero."

"Oh you flatter me. I'm just doing the right thing. I think I've spoken a lot about myself, what about you two? What's your story?"

"Our...story?"

"Yes. What are you two like? What's it like in your world? The last twins that came from your universe are messed up in the head. I'm sure you two are sane, right?" Mario questions.

Byleth falls silent and looks down. Like something was plaguing his mind.

"We're just former mercenaries who became professors at a church. Teaching our fellow Golden Deers students about battle strategies. Nothing more to talk about." Beth answers bluntly.

Mario raises his eyebrow. He has a feeling that the twins were holding out on him. "Come on, I know there's more to you two. Not really fair that I answered all your questions thoroughly while I got very straight answers. What's your family like?"

Byleth tenses up at the mention of the word family.

"Dead. Any more questions you want to ask? If not, I think we're done here. My brother is not in the talking mood anymore." Beth answers coldly with a glare.

Mario feel the intensity of Beth's death stare. He gets the feeling that she was definitely someone not to anger or mess with. Continuing to push his questions might get him killed. Mario clears his throat and gets up from the chair. "W-Well I appreciate you inviting me to have tea. The tea was very good. I hope you two have a good rest of the day. See ya." The plumber fast walks back inside of the mansion.

Beth turns to Byleth and places a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Byleth nods still looking down. "Yes. I apologize for the way I acted. It still...it still hurts." He mutters.

"I know. I miss them too. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Sothis appears beside Byleth. "If you're not mentally well, you should get some more rest. Remember, it's okay to cry. Your sister and I are here for you. We are your family."

Byleth lifts his head looking at his sister and Sothis. He wraps his arms around them both and pulls them to a hug. "Thank you both."

"We got you brother. We're not leaving your side." Beth responds rubbing Byleth's back to soothe him.


	2. The Kongs and King K Rool

Mercedes and Annette come outside to the Garden Area with baskets of bananas around their arms. Mercedes is also carrying banana pudding while Annette carried a banana pudding cake. The Blue Lion students place the food on the table where Byleth and Beth are sitting down drinking tea.

"Here you go professors. Finished getting all these bananas and making these banana desserts for you. I hope your tea time goes well with your guest." Mercedes smiles.

"Thank you ladies. You two are the best girlfriends a professor can ask for." Beth compliments.

"Why do you need all these bananas? What monkey business is about to go on here?" Annette jokes.

"We're going to have tea with monkeys. Monkeys love bananas. So I want them to feel comfortable." Byleth answers.

"Well we will leave you two to your tea time. Professor Beth, will you join us for some girl time after you're done?" Mercedes asks.

"Of course. I'll meet you girls after we're done. Won't take too long I think." Beth winks.

Mercedes and Annette wave their professors goodbye and walk back inside the mansion. Byleth turns to his sister. "What is it that you ladies do together?"

"It's called "ladies time" Byleth. Only between us ladies. None of your business what we do."

"You never seem to hang out with any of our Golden Deer students when it's ladies time." Byleth points out.

"The only girl I can hang out with in the Golden Deer house is Hilda. Lysithea is a brat, Marianne is not too comfortable around me, and if I have to spend even a minute with Leonie I'll kill her. Stupid bitch." Beth growls. "In the Black Eagle house, Dorothea and Petra are very nice. Never spoken with Edelgard much so I don't care and Bernadetta is afraid of me. The party really gets started when Manuela joins." The female professor smirks.

"I wouldn't want Bernie to get corrupted by whatever reckless thing you do with Manuela."

"Don't worry, I won't corrupt your little Bernie Bear." Beth teasingly pinches her brother's cheek. "I know she's your favorite student, you make it pretty obvious."

"I'm just giving her extra protection and extra help. I care for her just as much as I do all my other students." Byleth assures.

"No I hear you. After hearing about what her father did to her, I would want to give her extra protection too. Though she's more comfortable with you so you can handle things with her. Looks like our guests have arrived as well." Beth points to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong coming into the garden.

The Kongs quickly notices the piles of bananas in the basket and the other banana related foods on the table. Their eyes glowed with their mouths open agape in excitement. "BANANAS!" They both yell. The Kongs dash to the table. Donkey Kong takes the banana pudding cake and eats it whole. Diddy Kong picks up the bowl of banana pudding and starts swirling his tongue all over.

Byleth and Beth just watch as the two animals act like...well animals. Sothis appears floating between the twins. "How undignified. Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised at how two monkeys act around bananas. Do we really have to talk to these two?" The Progenitor God asks unenthusiastically.

"This was Byleth's idea so we're sticking with it." Beth answers.

Byleth clears his throat. "I'm glad you two are enjoying the treats. Had some students prepare them for you."

Donkey Kong takes a banana from the basket. "They made a good banana cake. You know I was planning on skipping out on this whole tea time thing, but then you gave us bananas. So I guess I'll stick around for this, what about you little buddy?" He turns to his nephew.

Diddy Kong lifts his head from the bowl with custard all over his face. "You said something? Oh yeah yeah. Tea party thing. Yeah I probably would have skipped out if it wasn't for the bananas. What is it you want to talk about anyways?"

"Well I just wanted to know a little more about you. You have your own island is that correct?" Byleth asks.

Donkey Kong peels his banana. "Yeah. I don't really know why they named it after me." DK shrugs as he takes a large bite out of his banana and throws the banana peel behind him. "That's where all my family and friends live. We have this big hoard of bananas too. Years ago our rival King K Rool stole all of our bananas, but me and my pal Diddy gave him the banana slamma and got them back!"

"Yeah, we sent ol K Rool packing back to Kremling Island. Ever since then, he's just been a pain in our monkey butts. Kidnapping DK, kidnapping my girlfriend's family, kidnapping us, harassing our friends and trying to destroy DK Island. Dude is a real nutjob." Diddy says making a circling motion of the index finger at the side of his head.

"So wait, is your species all called Kongs or is it just for you two?" Beth questions.

"That's the surname of our species. Just because we're named Kong though, doesn't mean we're all related. Let me run down the family tree for you. There's my grandad Cranky Kong who was the original Donkey Kong and my grandma Wrinkly Kong. I'm their grandson. Diddy here is my nephew. I also have my girlfriend Candy Kong." Donkey Kong explains.

"I have a girlfriend named Dixie who has a younger sister named Tiny, even though she's actually much taller. She has two cousins, Kiddy and Chunky Kong." Diddy Kong turns to Donkey Kong. "Hey DK, how come you never talk about your dad?" He asks.

Donkey Kong picks up another banana from the basket and shrugs. "Well I never really knew him. It was Cranky who raised me. Never knew my dad. Or my mom for that matter. Never really thought about it much."

"You've gone your whole life not knowing your parents? Have you ever bothered to ask your grandfather?" Byleth questions.

"Nope. I wasn't really concerned with that stuff anyways. All I care about is bananas, beating up bad guys, and protecting my friends and family. What about you two? Do you have some crazy family tree like ours? I remember seeing Corrin's large family. They didn't look related to each other." DK unpeels and eats his banana.

Beth shakes her head. "Nothing crazy. Just a mom and a dad. We are their only children. We don't...talk about our parents much either." She says solemnly.

"Hey, don't gotta talk about it if you don't want to. Don't wanna get you down during a tea party. I hope we meet each other in a tournament one day. I should warn you, I was one of the best fighters in the previous generation." Diddy Kong smiles proudly.

Donkey Kong nods. "It's true. Diddy actually won fifty tournaments in a row before. It was nutty. Racking up all that money. Most of it went on bananas, but my little buddy was killing it." DK raises his hand to Diddy and Diddy Kong hi fives him.

"I was destroying everyone with the most devastating combo in all of smash history, the Hoo Haa! Everyone feared me!"

"Fifty tournaments in a row? That's an impressive feat! I should be careful then if I ever have to go up against you." Byleth says.

"That is pretty cool I'll admit. Don't get too cocky though. Not everyone stays in their prime." Beth states.

"Thanks for inviting us to your tea party, even though we didn't really drink the tea. You two seem okay to me. We're pals now." Donkey Kong gives the twins a thumbs up.

Diddy Kong hops on Donkey Kong's back. "Yeah you guys are cool with the DK crew now. If you ever wanna bang on some bongos or eat some bananas, you let us know."

"We really appreciate you coming out to join us. I'm glad we can be friends." Byleth smiles. He stands up and extends his hand to Donkey Kong.

Before Donkey Kong could shake the male professor's hand, King K Rool suddenly crashes near the smashers. He didn't look too happy either. "So, you invite these annoying apes to your tea party instead of a king such as myself?! I'm disappointed! Waste your time with a bunch of losers when the real winner is right here!" The Kremling King points to himself.

Donkey Kong rolls his eyes and groans in annoyance. "Butt out of here K Rool! Everything was cool until you showed up to ruin things as usual."

"Yeah! Scram out of here!" Diddy Kong yells.

"Like I'm going to listen to what you two tell me to do! I'm not going anywhere! I'm going to ruin this tea party for everyone! Because I'm evil and I can do that." King K Rool declares.

"I'm starting to get really irritated with this guy, I'm getting rid of him." Beth says. The female professor stands up from her chair and throws a punch at King K Rool's stomach, but it seemed to have no effect on the kremling. He was still standing tall and unharmed.

King K Rool laughs. "You think that punch to the stomach was going to do anything? My belly is tough and full of armor. I'm unstoppable!" He says slapping his belly proud.

Beth raises her eyebrow unimpressed. She kicks King K Rool in his dick, causing him to roar in pain and fall down on his side. The female professor smirks. "Can't be protected from that though."

Byleth stands up from his seat and approaches King K Rool. "I'll get rid of him." The male professor begins to lift up the Kremling King from the ground and over his head. He was heavy, but Byleth managed to have enough strength to hold him steady. The male professor throws King K Rool away in a random direction. He dust his hands and turns back to the Kongs. "I apologize for the interruption."

"Don't apologize! That was funky what you did!" Donkey Kong compliments.

"Definitely showed K Rool that he ain't nothing but a joke. Anyways, thanks again for the invite. Let's get back inside and get some rest DK." Diddy Kong says.

"Alright little buddy. I could use a nap anyways." Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong begin to head back into the mansion. They wave goodbye to the twins.

Sothis appears between Byleth and Beth. "Interesting pair. May not look like the smartest pair, but their heart is in the right place. Unlike that K Rool fellow, what a complete and utter moron. Anyways, a successful day today. I am curious about the fighters Corrin and Kamui. This is the second time they've been mentioned. They must have had a huge impact when they arrived." The Progenitor God wonders.

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually. I'm a little curious myself. But no time to think about people I don't know, I have to meet with Mercedes and Annette. I'll see if Manuela and Hilda want to join in too. Catch you two later." Beth starts walking inside the mansion.

"Have fun sister. Be careful! Watch over the students and Manuela!" Byleth says.


	3. The Links

**Author's Note: I just wanna say, y'all are crazy! All these favorites and follows in the span of a few days? What?! It's only been two chapters, I'm so confused. Do y'all really like Byleth and Beth? Y'all like Three House? Do you just love this idea that much? I'm just surprised to see people are interested in these Tea Times. I appreciate you guys, really. Makes me happy. I'mma try and be as consistent as I can with uploads since these are much shorter in comparison to my normal stories. But again, thank you all. You're OD.**

**Btw, whoever is in charge of adding stuff on this site. Can you guys have both genders of Byleth separate like y'all do with the other Fire Emblem twins? Add Sothis if you can too. Thank you.**

Link, Young Link, and Toon Link are in the garden having tea with Byleth, Beth, and Sothis. Byleth had suggested that all three Links should join at the same time. He was told that the adult Link was not much of a speaker similar to himself, so he invited Young Link and Toon Link to help do most of the speaking.

"How is the tea? Is it to your liking?" Byleth asks the three Links.

"Mmhmm!" The three Links nod.

"I'm not usually a tea person. Lon Lon Milk is my go to drink of choice, but the tea was nice." Young Link says.

"I liked the tea, but it probably won't be something I drink more of. I think I'll stick to chu juice and my grandma's soup. My grandma makes a darn good soup." Toon Link sighs happily. "What about you older Link? Do you have any preferred drinks?" He asks. Link replies with a shrug.

"Must be confusing having to share the same name. Although you are from different timelines so that can't be helped. So how many Links have been in these Smash tournaments?" Beth questions

"Five. There's us, there was the older version of me, and another Link that's known as the "Hero of Twilight". My older self and I are called the Hero of Time." Young Link answers.

"I'm known as the "Hero of Winds" back in my world. I lived on Outset Island living with my younger sister and grandma. Majority of Hyrule in my world is just one big sea. So the most you're going to see while traveling is water. Lots and lots of water...it's boring." Toon Link says with a slightly annoyed expression.

"I am the Champion of Hyrule. My Hyrule is much more technologically advanced in comparison to the other two. I don't really care much about what title is given to me. I just want to do all I can to protect everyone." Link states.

"Us too." Young Link and Toon Link.

"Well that's good to hear. Not letting your title get to your head. A lot of people who have gotten similar titles such as those would let that get to their head and it usually changes them for the worst. Thinking they're better than everyone." Byleth states.

"Yes. I've seen it way too many times. The power and fame gets into their head and they think can be seen as some god or something. Mortals can be so foolish. However you three are humble. I'm curious, what compelled you to become heroes in the first place?" Sothis questions.

"Well it's not like we woke up one day and decided we wanted to become heroes. It's actually a part of our destiny, believe it or not." Link answers.

The Links lift up their right hands and their Triforces begin to glow simultaneously. "We are the holders of the Triforce of Courage granted by the goddess Farore. Zelda is the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom granted by Nayru. Ganondorf or Ganon depending on the universe is the holder of the Triforce of Power granted by Din." Young Link continues.

"It's been passed down to us since our ancestor was chosen by the Goddess Hylia as the chosen hero. We were all just born to be the legendary hero to dispel darkness. Not like we really wanted something like this passed down to us, but we can't really do anything about it. Destiny chose our paths for us. Ganondorf comes, we put a stop to it." Toon Link says solemnly.

Beth frowns. "So it's like a cycle. Every generation of you, Zelda, and Ganondorf share the same fate. You're the hero, you defeat Ganondorf, and you save Zelda. Rinse and repeat until the world cease to exist."

"So you were granted power by your goddesses? That sounds...familiar." Byleth mutters.

"You know, there's no need to be discreet about it Byleth. I was not expecting to be a part of you either. It is what fate decided." Sothis says. "I feel sorry for you three. It is almost like your life has been taking away from you for a destiny you never wanted." The Progenitor God frowns.

"It's not all too bad. While we do have a large task, there's still a lot of fun things to do around Hyrule. I've met a lot of interesting people during my journey." Toon Link says.

"Hyrule is filled with a lot of weirdos, but those same weirdos bring a lot of charm to it. I have a very special person back in Hyrule. Besides the Lon Lon Milk being delicious, it reminds me a lot of her back home." Young Link smiles.

"Awww. You have a little girlfriend back home? That's cute. Young love is always adorable." Beth teases.

Young Link begins to blush. "S-She's not my g-girlfriend. Not...yet. Well...I-I. Don't look at me!" The young Hylian puts his hat over his face.

"I do miss Tetra. I mean she can be very aggressive and rude a lot of the time, but there is a softer side to her that I do find adorable. It may sound crazy to a lot of people that the princess of Hyrule is actually the leader of an elite pirate crew." Toon Link laughs.

Link looks at Toon Link surprised. "Your Zelda is a pirate?! Weird. I uh...have a lot of history with my Zelda. I do miss her as well. Haven't heard from her either." The Champion of Hyrule sighs sadly. "It pained me to leave her behind. We just got back together...after I've been asleep for one hundred years."

Byleth raises an eyebrow. "Asleep for one hundred years? Wait a minute. What happened?" He questions.

Young Link and Toon Link turn to their adult counterpart. "You never told us about that." Young Link says.

"Yes...I've been asleep for one hundred years. I nearly died in battle during the fight with Calamity Ganon. Many have died. I lost my friends. Had it not been for Zelda protecting me and placing me inside the Shrine of Resurrection, I would not be here. When I woke up, one hundred years passed and I had no memory." Link explains.

"My condolences to those you've lost. I'm sorry." Byleth apologizes.

"There is no need to apologize. I'm okay. Zelda saved my life. I...I do love her. I swore on my life that I would always protect her. I hope this is not a sensitive topic but, do you two have a special someone you cherish?"

Beth slouches back on her chair. "Well...no. Never been in a relationship or fallen in love before. So I have no experience in that regard." She shrugs.

"Neither have I. Though my father gave me an engagement ring and told me to give it to someone I wish to spend the rest of my life with. I have not made my decision yet, maybe soon." Byleth answers.

"Man, this tea party got all sad now. We're sorry." Toon Link apologizes.

Sothis shakes her head. "There's no need to apologize. Nothing wrong with having serious discussions amongst each other. I will say that you three are wonderful and strong willed. May your goddesses watch over you as you continue to be heroes." She smiles.

Young Link bows. "Thank you for inviting us. You're very nice."

Byleth extends his hand to Link. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Link shakes the male professor's hand. "Likewise. I hope we can have more tea together soon. Enjoy the rest of the day."

"You too. If you ever need someone to fight, my brother and I are always available." Beth says.

Link nods. "I accept your invitation."

"Don't forget about me! I'm always open for a challenge!" Toon Link declares.

Young Link stretches his arms. "Yeah. Sure. I'd be down for a battle myself. Make sure to catch me when I'm not sleepy."

All the smashers share a laugh together.


	4. Samus Aran

It is nighttime in the Smash Realm. The smashers are getting ready to retire into their rooms. Byleth and Beth are sitting outside waiting for their guest to have tea time with. They would usually do these tea times during the day, but nighttime was the only time this fighter had free in their schedule.

Beth yawns and stretches. "I could be taking a nap right now, but I'm here having tea outside in the dark."

"I'm sorry sister. You don't have to be here if you wish to sleep. I can handle it on my own just for today." Byleth states.

The female professor shakes her head. "No it's okay little brother. I don't mind. I like spending time with ya. I'm interested in this next person we're having tea with."

Samus comes to the garden with her Varia Suit on. The sounds of her footsteps echoing outside. Byleth and Beth's eyes widened at the Galactic Bounty Hunter approaching them. This level of technology is non existent back in their world, so they are very intimidated about what was approaching them.

"Hello. I'm sorry we have to have tea at this time, but the evening was the only free time I had available. I just finished coming from a mission." Samus says.

"A-Are you supposed to be Samus?" Byleth hesitantly asks.

"What in the world are you?" Beth asks.

Samus realizes why the twins looked mortified. "Oh I see. My suit is intimidating you. Give me a moment." The Galactic Bounty Hunter opens her arm compartment and puts in a code. A giant light envelopes Samus, causing the twins to shield their eyes. When the light fades away, the twins sees Samus with her Power Suit in its morph ball form in her arm. "I forgot that technology is not a thing in your world. I apologize." Samus sits down at the table and places her Power Suit on the ground beside her.

Beth whistles while staring at Samus, enamored by her looks. "Beautiful."

"I beg your pardon?" The Galactic Bounty Hunter raises an eyebrow. She is caught off guard by the female professor.

"You're beautiful. Nice looking figure, pretty face, got a tough demeanour. I think you're beautiful." Beth smiles.

Samus blushes and clears her throat. "Um, thank you. I was not expecting that. I don't usually get told I'm beautiful too often. I'm either being called sexy by a bunch of perverts or called dangerous by a bunch of strangers. Beautiful is rare for me to hear. I don't know how to take it."

"I agree with my sister that you are very attractive." Byleth smiles. "Don't mean to fluster you so much. Have some tea." The male professor hands Samus the teacup.

Samus takes the teacup. "Thank you." The Galactic Bounty Hunter takes a sip of her tea. "Very good tea." She nods.

"So, what the heck were you wearing earlier? Some sort of armor or something?" Beth asks.

"You also mentioned coming from a mission. What is your job exactly?" Byleth asks.

Samus puts her teacup down on the table. "To answer your first question, what you saw when I came here was my Varia Suit. An upgraded version of my Power Suit that grants me superhuman strength along with more physical bulk and helps me survive higher temperatures than normal. I also have a large arsenal of weapons built in. To answer the second question, I am a Galactic Bounty Hunter. I'm assigned targets or hired by jobs from the Galactic Federation Force."

"Ohhhh! A fellow mercenary just like us! I like you even more!" Beth gushes.

"You hunt down targets in space? That's incredible. So there are life forms living up there." Byleth says

Samus nods. "Yes. I've spent most of my life killing aliens. One particular series of aliens I've faced the most are Metroids. Disgusting and horrible creatures. I've also been in an endless battle against Space Pirates." Samus looks down and clenches her fist. "Those bastards...are the ones responsible for the destruction of my home and my parents. Especially...him" The Galactic Bounty Hunter grits her teeth. The twins take note of how hurt Samus looked. "I watched my mother and father get killed at a really young age by the leader of the Space Pirates, Ridley."

"I'm sorry to hear that...You don't have to talk about it any further you know. We won't pressure you. It's alright." Byleth assures.

Samus slams her fist on the table. "No! It's not alright!" She yells as she breathed heavily. Outside was so quiet that her voice echoed. The twins weren't shaken by Samus's outburst. The Galactic Bounty Hunter takes a deep breath. "I apologize for my outburst. This was supposed to be a time to just relax and I've ruined things."

Beth shakes her head. "Don't feel bad. We understand completely. My brother and I both witnessed our parents die recently."

Samus looks up at the twins. "What?"

"Yes...We haven't even had the time to grieve. It is still fresh on our minds. I couldn't save him. Now I can't even avenge his death...I feel it is my fault that he's gone." Byleth closes his eyes and lowers his head.

Beth rubs her brother's back. "I told you before, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for dad's death." She says yo him.

"Your sister is right. I believed that you did try your best to save your father. I can take my leave if you wish. I didn't mean to make things this way." Samus frowns.

"We told you Samus, it's okay." Beth assures still comforting her brother. "If you don't mind me asking, is that Ridley guy still around?"

"Unfortunately yes. To make things worse, he's living amongst us now."

"What?!" Byleth and Beth reply in shock.

"It was Master Hand's decision to bring in Ridley. For some reason he was highly requested by viewers of our tournaments to join the tournament. Knowing what that bastard has done, he allowed him to join in along with bringing Dark Samus, a Metroid who's taken my form. He gave both me and Ridley a warning that if we were to attack each other outside of the tournament, we would be punished. Master Hand is a fool. Believing that Ridley would just listen to those rules. Ridley is a monster. He would not hesitate to kill anyone he chooses. He and Dark Samus ambushed me without Master Hand knowing. If Snake didn't come save me, I would have died. I hate that I'm forced to just live amongst that monster." Samus growls.

"I've seen a lot of villainous people here in this mansion. He's in charge of this realm right? Why is he allowing these bad guys into these tournaments?" Byleth question.

"You're new here so you may not know this, but Master Hand wasn't always the good deity you see him as. He used to be evil along with his brother Crazy Hand. He was in charge of a lot of the villains you see here. Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Wolf. However, Ridley was not one of those villains. There was a period of time where we were fighting against Master Hand and Crazy Hand who forced us into this realm, but that all changed after the Subspace War." Samus explains.

"Subspace War? Wow. A lot has changed here huh?" Beth questions.

"Yes. A lot." Samus begins to yawn. "I'm starting to feel tired. It's time I start going to bed."

Byleth bows. "Thank you for joining us for tea Samus. It was a pleasure meeting you. You are a very strong individual even after all that you've been through. I could learn from you on how to be stronger." He smiles.

"Don't be afraid to come by and talk to us if you want to. You know just like my brother, you're more of the silent and serious type. So we can definitely get along. I agree with my brother that you're a really strong person. Nothing beats a beautiful woman who can kick ass! You're a friend of ours now!" Beth smiles and pumps her fist.

Samus returns a smile at the twins. The Galactic Bounty Hunter was never the best at making friends. While she was friends with some of the smashers, actively engaging and trying to make friends was something she was never good at. She would usually just be dragged into joining any activities like Peach's tea parties. This is the first time she's felt a bond with someone. Actively making a friend.

"Friend. Yeah." Samus extends her hand to the twins. "I really appreciate you inviting m-GAAAAAAAH!" Samus suddenly screams in pain with blood coming out of her mouth.

Byleth and Beth gasps. Their eyes widened and their mouth agape at what they saw. Samus was lifted up from a chair with a spiky tail through her stomach. Ridley appears from behind the shadows with a smirk on his face. He flings Samus off of his tail. Samus falls to the ground limp. Her body laid lifeless with blood piling around her. Samus closes her eyes. She's dead.

Ridley chuckles. "That's one target down. Now, to continue my slaughter." The Space Pirate prepares to attack Byleth and Beth.

The moment Ridley lifts his claw, time suddenly freezes. Sothis appears behind the twins. The twins turn to the Progenitor God. "Sothis!" They both yell.

"I saw everything that happened. I was watching from the roof and then I saw what happened. I used my power to stop time before things got worse." Sothis explains.

Byleth and Beth turns to the Space Pirate. "This must be Ridley. He just came out of nowhere, I didn't even see him! He's definitely deadly looking." Beth comments.

Byleth turns his attention to Samus's dead body. The images of Kronya stabbing Jeralt began flashing in his head again. It angered him. Seeing an innocent life get taken away by a monster. He turns to Sothis. "Send us back Sothis! I won't allow this monster to take her away! I'm not letting another person die on my watch! Send us back!" He yells. Beth was shocked at this. This was another of the rare times she's seen Byleth act out emotionally. The first being when Jeralt died.

"You don't need to tell me twice. I was going to go back so you can prevent this from happening. I won't let this mortal die like this. So get ready!" Sothis rewinds time to the point where Samus was about to extend her hand to the twins and thank them.

"Behind you Samus!" The twins yell.

Samus quickly turns to see Ridley's tail coming to pierce her, she quickly jumps out of the way of the attack. She lands back on the ground and puts her Varia Suit back on. "Ridley!"

The Space Pirate flies down in front of Samus with an angered look. "Stupid fools! Getting in my way! I will just have to kill you all!" He roars.

Byleth and Beth run to Samus's side and take out their Swords of the Creator. The three prepare as the Space Pirate prepares to attack. Suddenly, a fist appears from a red portal punches Ridley down to the ground knocking him out. The three smashers are confused by what happened. They turn around to see Rodin smoking on a cigar.

"So, I assume you two were the ones responsible for that time freezing business." Rodin says referring to the twins.

"Who are you?" Byleth questions.

"I'm called a few names. Lucifer. The devil. The Infinite One. You can call me Rodin. The owner of the Gates of Hell. Not the real gates, mine is just a bar. I assume that little girl helped you with freezing time."

Sothis appears again beside the twins. "You assume correctly. You're no mortal. You're something else. I just can't quite put my finger on it."

"Don't think too hard. Just know that I have prior experiences with deities." Rodin walks up to the unconscious Ridley. "This guy has been causing a lot of ruckus. It's been pissing me off. Those two hands can't seem to put a leash on him. I can fix that."

"What? You can tame Ridley? How?" Samus asks.

"It'll take a little work, but I've gotten my hands dirty before. I'll make sure he won't be attacking anyone outside of those smash fights." Rodin grabs Ridley by the tail and starts dragging him away. "Just leave things to me. I'll have under control in no time flat. Have a good day now." The Infinite One laughs evilly. Rodin disappears with Ridley.

Samus turns to the twins and Sothis. "Thank you for saving me. You have my gratitude. I will repay you back someday." She bows.

Byleth extends his hand and smiles. "Friends look out for each other. You have our backs and we'll have yours."

"You got that right." Beth salutes with a smile and a wink.

Samus returns the smile and shakes Byleth's hand.


	5. Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I wanted to talk about a few things before I continue the story. Firstly, I figured I'd add something to give this story a little more feeling. Going to start doing these flashback sequences showing Byleth and Beth's relationship with Jeralt before his untimely and unfortunate death in the hands of a jobber. I thought it would be lame to just tell you my Three Houses continuity through notes instead of taking some time to show you it. Also developing more of Byleth and Beth's character. I'll be doing these flashback sequences every 4-5 characters maybe. Let me know what you think of it. **

**Also while I am doing the whole number fighter thing, there will be some deviation and skipping of some character because not a lot of them have any depth to them. That's also why I'm grouping characters together because smaller characters with no real story or depth can just be together and talk about their small stuff. You'll probably see Yoshi during Luigi's chapter.**

**Just to note, the designs for the younger Byleth and Beth is inspired from artist yrfreakyneighbr on Twitter. So credit them, give them a like, the art of the siblings are really damn good.**

_Flashback_

_Fodlan, Year 1167_

After another successful job, Captain Jeralt Eisner and his band of mercenaries are celebrating inside of a bar. Everyone cheers and clanks their beer mugs together and starts drinking. Jeralt was already ahead of all of his mates, he was known for being a heavy drinker. A waiter had brought in six beers in a mug and Jeralt just drank them all in one go, all of his teammates cheered.

"Come on Jeralt! I know you can have one more drink!" One of the mercenaries yells.

"Come on iron guts! Drink one more for us!" Another mercenary yells as he raises his mug.

"Yeah Captain, don't tell us you're done already?!" Another mercenary snarks.

"W-Who do you think I am? I am your captain! I'm also the best damn drinker to ever drink any drink! Give me that!" Jeralt slurs as he snatches a mug from one of his teammates. He chugs down the entire beer and slams down the mug on the table. "What do ya think of that boys?!" He yells as he lets out a loud burp afterwards.

All the men cheered for their captain. "Jeralt! Jeralt! Jeralt! Jeralt!" They chanted loudly.

In a corner in the bar sitting on stools alone are Jeralt's eight year old twins, Byleth and Beth Eisner. They are both the same height. Beth has twintails while Byleth has short hair. They are both wearing a black short sleeve tunic with a long sleeve undershirt along with black shoes. Beth looks on at her father drinking with his friends.

With no real home to live in and no mother to watch over them, Jeralt brings his kids to accompany him while traveling to do jobs with his mercenary group. Whenever Jeralt had to go out into the battlefield, he would appoint one of his men to watch over his children for him until he was done. Byleth and Beth have seen their father fight in battle and they were always enamored by his swordsmanship and how he cut down bandits. They wanted to be just like their father.

"There goes daddy drinking again. He's always drinking so much of that stuff, is it really that good? I want to drink it, but he tells me it's for grown ups only. Grown ups always get to do the fun and cool stuff." Beth pouts. "It's no fair, right By?" She turns to her brother.

Byleth wasn't paying attention to his sister. He just continued to look down at his feet hanging off of the stool. Byleth never showed any emotion. He always kept this soulless and stoic expression.

Beth frowns. "Still not talking. I wonder when you'll start talking soon. I wanna know what you think of stuff. Why do you look so sad? Is something wrong By?" She asks concerned.

Byleth looks up to his sister and shakes his head. Beth grabs her brother's hand and holds it tightly. "If anything is ever wrong, come to me okay By? If anyone ever bothers you, I'll beat them up for you! You don't need to talk if you don't want to, okay? I'll talk for ya. Big sister Beth has got your back!" She smiles proudly. Byleth replies with a smile and leans on Beth's shoulder. Beth leans her head on Byleth's head. "I got a smile out of you! Yay!"

Jeralt sits down on a chair and looks over to his kids. " H-H-Hey kiddos! C-Come to daddy!" He calls in a slurred voice. The twins start walking to their father with Beth holding on Byleth's hand. Jeralt picks up his twins and hoisted them up on his lap. "Now listen up! T-These two right here...a-are my pride and joys. My beautiful wife...blessed me with two wonderful children." He looks down at his kids. "I love you both...You are the best thing to ever happen to me...I promise to always be there for you both." He brings his children closer to him.

The twins hug their father. "We love you too daddy!" Beth proclaims.

All the mercenaries in the bar cheered. Jeralt stands up from the chair with his kids in his arms. "Come on everyone, let's get out of here. We need to start moving again." Jeralt and the rest of the mercenaries begin to walk out of the bar.

"HEY! What about the bill?! You're going to pay for this are you?!" The bar owner shouts.

"Just put it on my tab!" Jeralt yells. The mercenaries laugh as they all exit the bar.

_Flashback end_

* * *

It is a quiet afternoon in the Smash Mansion. Byleth and Beth are sitting in the garden area having tea time with Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. Kirby is on the table happily eating all of the sweets that Byleth had provided for them. Meta Knight stood on his chair (because he's small) intensely staring at the twins. With his mask on, the twins couldn't get a grasp of what Meta Knight could be thinking. Byleth now knew what it was like for his students to try to read his expressions. Dedede slouches on his chair with a bored expression on his face. A Maximum Tomato rolls to Dedede while Kirby continued to feast on his food, the king picks up the tomato and eats it.

"I...I don't know how to even begin a conversation. I'll leave most of this to you." Beth mutters to Byleth.

"So uh...Meta Knight is it? What are you and Kirby? Never seen beings like you before." Byleth questions.

"Kirby and I are known as Star Warriors. Specifically the last surviving Star Warriors. The others perished by the entity Nightmare. Kirby defeated him with the help of the Star Rod." Meta Knight answers.

"Seriously? You expect me to believe that this tiny cute puffball was able to defeat some sort of monster?" Beth asks pointing at Kirby who just finished stuffing a Strawberry Shortcake in his mouth.

"Do not let Kirby's appearance fool you. That has been the downfall of many that have crossed paths with him. Dedede included."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Keep that trap of yours shut! Sure, Kirby may have beaten me a few times! He just be getting lucky! I don't even be fighting seriously all the time either! I'd clobber Kirby if I ever decide to take him seriously." King Dedede assures.

"If I can recall correctly, you took him seriously when you donned a mask, a new hammer, and surrounded your arena in an electric steel cage. You still failed to beat him."

"Like you're the one to talk! You haven't beaten him either Meta Knight!" King Dedede pokes Meta Knight mask.

"Yes, but I at least admit to my defeats with honor."

"What's all the ruckus I'm hearing back here?" A voice asks. Byleth recognized the voice immediately.

"Claude…"

Claude comes outside to the garden and sees Kirby happily laying on the table with cake crumbs around his mouth. Claude makes his way to the table and picks up Kirby. "This is the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. What's his name?"

"His name is Kirby." Meta Knight answers.

"Poyo!" Kirby greets himself.

"Hey there little guy, I'm Claude. How would you become a fellow Golden Deer? I'm sure the rest of the guys will love ya." The young lord smiles. He begins to tickle Kirby, causing the pink puffball to start laughing.

"Claude, we were in the middle of having tea time here. Can you please put Kirby down so that we may continue? We were about to discuss some serious matters." Byleth says.

"Relax a little Teach. How can you have a serious conversation with this cute little guy? He's harmless."

"Poyo!" Kirby then engulfs Claude's entire head.

Claude screams in horror and starts running around the garden trying to get his head out of Kirby's mouth. Byleth and Beth's look in horror at Kirby devouring the entirety of their student's head. Claude collapses on the floor with Kirby still having Claude's head in his mouth.

"Kirby. Release him." Meta Knight calmly orders.

Kirby fully inhales Claude and then releases him out of his body. The Alliance leader falls flat on his face. Claude lifts his head from the ground showing a very scared expression to his professors. He turns to Kirby with his hair and relic weapon Failnaught on his back. Byleth and Beth couldn't express in words what they witnessed. They just continued to look very worried. Claude quickly runs to his professors and cowers behind their chairs.

Beth looks down at her student. "Not so harmless looking now, huh Claude?" The female professor snarks.

"He...He swallowed me whole. All I saw was...the void. Now he has my hair and Failnaught. How in the hell does he have Failnaught?!" Claude yells in confusion.

"That is Kirby's special ability. He inhales his enemies and then he inherits their special abilities. Even though he is only a baby, Kirby is actually one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. No evil being has ever come close to defeating him. He is strong enough to punch a planet so hard that it can crack in two." Meta Knight explains.

"Failnaught!" Kirby yells as he shoots an arrow of light in the air. A giant demon bird crashes down next to Kirby dead. The Pink Puffball just had this blank stare and smile.

Claude shudders. "Okay, I am officially freaked out. I'm out of here. Have fun Teach!" The young deer quickly runs out of the garden faster than Byleth has ever seen him run.

King Dedede laughs. "Look at him run with his tails between his legs. I don't blame him. I learned to stop messing with Kirby years ago. Now we're buddies Although I keep getting possessed and that forces him to keep beating me up. It sucks."

"So fatty, are you actually a king or is that just a title you wanted to give yourself to build yourself esteem?" Beth asks.

"You dare question my authority girl?! I am the King of Dreamland! I even have my own loyal servants! The Waddle Dees! I own a castle and everything!"

"But do you actually take initiative and help your people? That defines whether or not you are a good king." Byleth states.

"He does no such thing." Meta Knight says.

"Quiet you! I am a king! Don't question my authority!" King Dedede complains.

"So what about you Meta Knight? What are your goals and motivation?" Byleth asks.

"Me? Only one thing motivates me. To be the strongest. The strongest fighter in the galaxy. Although I have been given that title by many, I believe I do not live up to such a title."

"You should've seen him during the Brawl tournaments. We had to ban him because he was too strong. He was winning everything." King Dedede mentions.

"Did I hear the strongest fighter in the galaxy?" A voice asks. The smashers turn to see the Blue Lion student, Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

"Felix? What are you doing here?" Byleth asks.

"I heard someone say that they were the strongest fighter in the galaxy. Anyone who dawns that title has to be an opponent worth fighting. If they truly claim that title, then I would like to see them prove it in combat." Felix answers.

Meta Knight jumps down from his seat and walks up to Felix. "It is I who claim that title. I see that you are a sword wielder as well." Meta Knight sprouts his wings and takes out his sword Galaxia. "If you wish to challenge me, I accept. I take challenges very seriously and I do not hold back. I hope you are prepared to witness my power."

Felix smirks. "That's what I like to hear. Finally, another worthy fighter to test my strength. I'm not afraid of you. I'll take you on."

Beth walks up to Felix and giggles. "Always wanting to be starting fights with everyone Felix. I remember when we first met, you wanted to fight me instantly. You still haven't beaten me by the way." Beth pinches Felix's cheeks. "Don't get yourself too hurt Felix. You're one of my favorite boys. I know Sylvain and Annette would be really worried if you get hurt." She teases.

Felix slaps away Beth's hand. His face was a deep red. "S-Stop it professor! I'm capable of handling things myself! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten that I have a current losing streak against you. I'll get my win eventually. Just you wait." He looks back at Meta Knight. "Shall we get started?"

Meta Knight nods. "Yes. I'll lead you to the battlefield." Felix follows the Star Warrior to the mansion so they could do their battle.

"That boy is so stubborn, but that's why I like him. He's also very easy to tease." Beth says.

"Well...this has been a very odd day." Byleth states. He looks at Kirby who has now fallen asleep on the ground. "As deadly as he is, he is adorable. I'll be sure to be extra careful when coming across him." He makes a mental note to himself. "_I also need to check up on Claude. I cannot have him freaked out for the rest of the day.."_


	6. Star Fox Crew

Beth is in the mansion making her way to the garden area to meet up with her brother and their guests for tea. The female teacher bumps shoulders with Wolf who was walking down the hallway.

Wolf turns to Beth and snarls. "You better watch where you're going woman. You should apologize for bumping into me if you know what's good for you." He threatens.

Beth turns to the space animal with her eyebrow raised. She was wondering who the hell this person was talking to. Usually if someone was rude to her, she wouldn't hesitate to sock them right in their face. However, she decided to hold back for now. "I was going to apologize, but seeing how much of an ass you're being I think I'll refrain from doing that." She snarks.

Wolf takes out his blaster and points at Beth. "Not a wise choice woman. I'm usually a very reasonable guy, so I'll give you a warning for next time. You better try to get on my good side or I'll make sure I make your time here a living hell. The name is Wolf O'Donnell by the way, don't forget it."

"Ohhhh. Scary. I'll be sure to be extra careful then around you." Beth says sarcastically. "Listen, you don't scare me. I don't care about being on your "good side" either if you claim to have one. How about this? I stay out of your way and you stay out of mine unless we have to fight. Deal?"

Wolf puts his blaster in his holster. "Hmph. Fine with me. Just stay out of my way." The space animal walks away.

The female professor rolls her eyes and starts making her way to the garden again. She looks to see the basement door opening. Coming out of the door was the Ashen Wolf student, Hapi. The student with a strange curse and known for having nicknames for everyone she meets.

"Hey Titty Teacher, what's up?" Hapi waves.

"Hapi! My favorite rat! How are you and the others feeling adjusting to your new life?"

"We're doing okay. I still find it strange that two sentient hands are able to house all of these people and be guardians of an entire realm. I won't complain since they gave us a home here. The basement down here is actually very spacious for all of us. It's like our own little hideout. I just got done coming up with nicknames for everybody that lives here. There are a lot of people here so I had to do a lot of work. By the way, how's Chatterbox? Is he feeling better?"

Beth nods. "Yeah. Byleth is feeling much better."

"That's good to hear. When you see him, tell him I said to keep his head up and keep being himself. The Ashen Wolves will always be by his side."

"I'll be sure to tell him. Give Yuri my thanks for cheering up my brother. Be careful of yawning by the way. There are a lot of monsters here to attract." Beth warns. She waves goodbye to Hapi and continues to walk to the garden.

* * *

In the garden, Byleth is sitting down having tea with Fox and Falco. The two space animals are talking about the times back in Melee where they dominated the tournaments. Byleth was impressed to hear how strong the two space animals were.

"Fox and I were the top guys back in those days. There wasn't anybody back then who couldn't match up against either of us. Especially me, because I was just that damn good." Falco brags.

"So you're just going to gloss over the fact that Marth, Jigglypuff, and Peach were constantly kicking your ass back in those days? Okay." Fox snarks as he takes a drink of his tea.

"Ahh keep your mouth shut Fox. You know if Jigglypuff wasn't around, I'd be winning everything with no issues. Stupid balloon."

"Sure Falco. You said the same thing about Meta Knight in Brawl and the same thing about Bayonetta in the last tournament. To be fair though, you were very lazy last generation. You were losing a lot back then."

"I-I was just holding back! Wanted to give some other people some time to shine, that's all. That also gave me time to go on all of those trips to Mexico, huhey." Falco smirks.

Byleth turns to see his sister coming. "Sister there you are. I was worried that you weren't feeling well."

"I'm alright Byleth. Just had a bit of a run with some furry pirate." Beth says taking a seat next to her brother.

Fox groans knowing who Beth is referring to. "Ran into Wolf?"

"Yeah. Real charming guy." Beth says sarcastically. "Friend of yours?"

"Ha! As if we'd be friends with that jerk wad. He's just some asshat leader of a group of other asshats who likes to get in the way of our missions back in the Lylat System." Falco says.

"So Fox, you're the leader of your own crew correct? How did your team come about?" Byleth asks.

"Well it wasn't always my team. It started off as my father's team. My father James Mccloud was the greatest pilot in the Lylat System. My father was betrayed by his own wingman Pigma and got led into a trap which led then lead to his death at the hands of a man named Andross. So I'm taking up his mantle as the new leader of Star Fox. With Falco, my father's old partner Peppy, and Slippy." Fox explains.

"I'm sorry about what happened Fox. I'm sure it must have been hard." Byleth says.

"It was. I wasn't really ready for the leadership role at the time. But my father told me to never give up. It took a lot of hard work, but things are well now. I can't take the credit though, I wouldn't be here without my teammates. Especially Falco, he saved my life from Andross and helped me defeat him for good."

"Hey, I wasn't going to let that destroy the world and eat you in the process." Falco rest his hand on Fox's shoulder and gives a thumbs up.

"So what made you decide that you wanted to join Fox in his team?" Beth asks Falco.

"Fox and I were already good friends. Before I joined him, I used to be in charge of my own group called The Space Hot Rodders. Had a bunch of crazy and reckless adventures back in those days. I was starting to get annoyed that my teammates constantly kept getting into trouble, forcing me to save them again and again. Eventually I left the group and decided to join Star Fox. I did leave for a little bit to do my own thing, but I came back. I missed the excitement."

"I wouldn't call eight years a little bit, but it was good to have you back Falco." Fox jokes. "But yeah, I consider the Star Fox team my family. They've been with me through thick and thin and the best teammates a guy can ask for. Our team used to be bigger but…" The red fox falls silent and starts drinking his tea.

Falco turns to his teammate. "Hey Fox, no need to talk about it. That's all behind you now."

"If you have something you wish not to discuss, you don't have to. We won't pressure you into talking." Byleth assures.

"Yeah seriously, we respect your privacy." Beth states.

"No it's okay. I can talk about it. Nothing serious anymore." Fox sighs. "We used to have another member named Krystal. Her and I were in a serious relationship for years. I was concerned for her safety so I chose to discharge her to protect her. She decided to leave, break up with me, and join our rival team Star Wolf. Having a relationship with one of their members as well. It was...hard for me to take in that's for sure. When we met her again, she tried to kill us. After the war we had, she disappeared. Didn't hear much from her again until Master Hand invited her here." He explains.

"Wait. She's here? That must be awkward having to see her walk by after all of that."

"It was, but I settled things with her. Told her I wanted nothing to do with her. To leave me and my team alone. With the help of a few friends, that weight finally lifted off my shoulders." Fox smiles.

"I don't think I would be able to handle another heartbroken depressed Fox. Helping him get over the first time was already a struggle. Had I not convinced him to compete in those galaxy races with me, he'd be stuck in a bar drowning in his sorrows. I couldn't have that again." Falco says.

"It's good to hear that you've recovered from your heartbreak Fox. I wish I could understand how you felt, but I've never experienced falling in love before. You hear love stories in fairy tales and see them from others, but I've never understood what it was like being in that kind of relationship." Byleth says.

Beth snickers. "Byleth, I'll be surprised if you ever find yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend with how dense and stoic you are. Not saying you can't, but that's highly unlikely you'll notice someone having feelings for you. Just know that if anyone tries to do you wrong, I'm killing them." She says the last sentence in a serious tone.

"It shouldn't be too hard for you to find a lover sister. I remember a lot of boys taking a liking to you when we were younger."

"Yeah, but I never got into a relationship with them. They were all too scared of me. I wasn't the ladylike princess they wanted me to be. Also being known as the daughter of a mercenary who beats her victims to death with just her fist didn't help my case either."

"Mercenary? I thought you two were like teachers or something?" Falco questions.

"We are, but we didn't start off that way. We were mercenaries for hire working alongside our father. After some state of affairs, we became professors in a church." Byleth answers.

"I see. So you were just following in your father's footsteps as well beforehand. I hope you don't mind me asking but, where is your dad?" Fox asks.

"Dead. Stabbed in the back by an enemy posing as our own." Beth answers angrily as she tightens her fist.

Fox now regrets asking his question seeing the deamour of the twins change. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't realize-"

"No need to apologize. This isn't the first and probably won't be the last time people asks us that question. It happened very recently so it's still fresh on our minds."

A beeping begins to sound off from Falco's visor. He was receiving a call. He presses a button on his visor to answer. "This is Falco Lombardi of Star Fox, what's the problem?" It was General Pepper speaking. "Alright, I'll let him know." He ends the call and turns to Fox. "Duty calls Fox. General Pepper needs us for a scouting mission back in the Lylat System."

Fox nods. "On it." He turns to twins and shakes their hands. "Thank you for inviting us. The tea was good. It was nice meeting you both. Also, don't give up. It may be hard now, but I'm sure your dad would want you to keep moving. For him."

Falco salutes the twins. "See you two later. Thanks for the invite."

The two space animals run out of the garden to get in their Arwings.

"Fox is right. Daddy would want us to keep going and never give up. Hadn't been for Yuri's words and...Bernadetta's kindness. I wouldn't know where I'd be right now. It still hurts to think about, but I'll keep going for everyone. They need their professor." Byleth says.

"The students love you brother. They'll always be there to support you. You're an inspiration to a lot of them. Hapi wanted me to tell you to keep your head up. We're going to get through this together. I'll be there fighting you By. You know that." Beth assures.

A smile appears on the male professor's face. "You haven't called me By since we were little." He hugs his sister. "Thank you for always being there."

"Geez you're showing much more emotion than usual now. I'm going to need to get used to this." Beth jokes as she returns a hug.


	7. Pokemon and their Trainers

Byleth and Beth are sitting down observing all the Pokemon that are present in the garden. Pikachu is doing imitations of many different Pokemon with Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Pichu laughing at the electric rat's impressions. Greninja is observing Charizard and Incineroar lying on the ground having a heated arm wrestling contest. Lucario is standing with his eyes closed and his hands clasped together while Mewtwo is beside him floating with his eyes closed and his arms folded. They are both meditating. The Pokemon Trainers Red and Leaf are sitting across the twin professors eating "jelly filled donuts".

"These are some interesting creatures. I never knew animals could look so different and have super powers." Byleth comments.

"Pokemons are amazing aren't they? You'd be surprised at all the amazing stuff they're capable to do on their own." Red says with his mouth filled with food.

"Seriously. Did you guys know that there are actually eight hundred and ninety Pokemon that exist all around the world?" Leaf informs the twins.

Beth puts her hands up. "Wait. Stop. Did you just say...eight hundred and ninety of these creatures exist? All around the world?! You're also trying to catch all of them? You're both crazy."

"So what makes these Pokemons so special to join this tournament in comparison to others?" Byleth questions.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand chose the Pokemons they felt were the most popular amongst people. Although, they initially invited Pichu and Jigglypuff to the tournament as jokes. Jigglypuff just kept coming back though. To this day I still question why." Red says.

"So do both of you own all these Pokemon?" Beth asks.

Leaf shakes her head. "No not all of them are ours. Red owns Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. Jigglypuff and Pichu are the only ones I really own. Lucario and Mewtwo don't have trainers. Greninja and Incineroar don't have their trainers with them at the moment. So they're on their own for now."

"I see. Do these creatures also evolve much like caterpillars evolve into butterflies?" Byleth asks.

"That's right. Pichu is actually the first form of Pikachu who can evolve into a Raichu, it's final form. My Squirtle is in his first evolution. Ivysaur is in her second evolution. Charizard is in his final evolution. Some Pokemons can evolve up to two times. However, there are some Pokemons like Lucario who only evolve once. Lucario is the final evolution." Red answers.

"They do have two other forms that aren't really evolutions, but they make Pokemon really strong. Mega evolutions are when Pokemon evolve to even stronger versions of themselves. Dynamaxing makes Pokemons really gigantic and increases their power tremendously. These special abilities also need the trainers. So they can't do it alone." Leaf further explains.

Lucario approaches the four humans. He begins to stare attentively at Byleth and Beth. Byleth looks to Lucario with his usual stoic expression. Lucario flashes his eyes and then closes them. He begins to sense Byleth and Beth's aura. They were covered in blue aura, he also senses a spiritual source around the twins.

Red turns to Lucario. "Hey, is something wrong Lucario?"

"I was just sensing their aura, just to see if these two were good or evil. I detected no maliciousness within them. However, there is another being that is here with us." Lucario informs. "Reveal yourself to us. I know you are here."

Sothis appears floating behind the twins. "Quite an impressive ability you have to be able to sense my presence. You are a magnificent creature." She compliments.

The Pokemon Trainers are surprised seeing Sothis appear out of thin air. "Woah! What kind of Pokemon is that?!" Red exclaims.

The Progenitor God was not happy being called a Pokemon. "Excuse me mortal?! Do not mistake me as some sort of animal! I am a goddess! I can delete you from existence if I so choose to." She threatens.

"Go ahead. I won't miss them." Mewtwo coldly mutters.

"Sothis, there's no need to get angry. They were just surprised by your appearance that's all. They mean no offense." Byleth tries to assure.

Coming into the garden approaching Byleth and Beth is the self-proclaimed "King of Grappling" and the man with many debts, Balthus.

"Hey there professors! What's the ruckus going on back here?" Balthus looks up to see Sothis beside the twins. "Hey, is that the Progenitor God Sothis?" He asks casually.

"Yeah. When she got summoned, she got summoned as her own physical form. She used to be inside Byleth's head." Beth asks.

"Oh. Pretty cool." Balthus starts. Something inside of him deflated that the image of the Goddess was not a hot babe but a young child instead. No use crying over spilt milk. "Anyways uh, you don't mind if you spare your favorite student some money do ya?" Balthus asks with his best puppy dog eyes.

Byleth was not amused. "I am not lending you money Balthus. Why do you need it anyways?"

The King of Grappling starts to sweat. He begins to scratch his head to think of an excuse. "Well I uh...just...wanted to get a new...shirt. Yeah. A new shirt."

"What do you take us for? A bunch of idiots? You never wear shirts. Also I know about your endless debts, you have a lot to pay mister. You're lucky we're in another world." Sothis says.

"Alright, you got me there. Damn. Can't one over ya can't I? Especially now that you have the goddess around." Balthus turns to see Incineroar flexing and celebrating as Greninja raises his hand in victory. He had won the arm wrestling match against Charizard. Charizard snarls and looks away in disgust.

Balthus quickly rushes to the Pokemon. Incineroar turns to Balthus. The fire cat observes him like he was looking at a parrel version of himself. "Woah! Now look at this cat here! This is the coolest cat I've ever seen in my life! What's his name?"

"That's Incineroar. He's a fire dark type Pokemon who specializes in wrestling." Red answers.

The King of Grappling eyes widened. A huge grin began to appear on his face. "You're a wrestler?! Now that's what I like to hear! You seem like the type of wrestler who doesn't take crap from anybody! Go by your own rules!"

"Incineroar!" The flame cat points to himself proudly.

"I did see that Linhardt guy carrying a small pink ball thing with eyes. How about it tough guy? How about we become wrestling buddies? We can thrash anyone we want."

Incineroar quickly agrees to becoming Balthus's part. The two exchange a manly handshake with each other. "Roar!" The flame cat just grabs Pichu and chucks him in the air.

"Pichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The tiny electric mouse cries.

"I like the way you think." Balthus then picks up Pikachu and chucks him in the same direction Incineroar threw Pichu.

"Pika! Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu cries.

"Pikachu! Pichu!" The Pokemon trainers cry.

Red angrily approaches Balthus. "Hey! What's the big ide-GAAAH?!"

Balthus grabs Red by his jacket and throws him in the air to Incineroar. "Catch this buddy!" He yells.

Incineroar jumps and catches Red. Leaf, Byleth, Beth, and Sothis quickly move out of the way as the flame cat hits Red German Suplex through the table. Incineroar flexes as it lets out a roar.

"Yeah! Now that's the stuff I'm talking about! Come on bud! Let's have a feast back inside!" Balthus and Incineroar begin to make their way back into the mansion with their arms around each other.

Byleth, Beth, Sothis, and Leaf look over the injured and unconscious Red. His body was very contorted and he was twitching.

"That is definitely a few broken bones. Well at least Balthus found himself a friend." Beth says.

"He can walk it off. I've seen mortals go through worse." Sothis says.

"I'm going to see if Manuela can come and help." Byleth rushes inside the mansion to find the cleric.


	8. Luigi

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, hope you're all doing okay. Just want wanna thank y'all for telling me the mistakes I made in the Pokemon chapter. Your boy's Pokemon knowledge ain't the sharpest, I'll admit. So I fixed that. Also to make things easier, at the end of each chapter, I'm gonna say what characters are next so you won't have to be guessing all the time. Make it easier for everyone. Sound good?**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Byleth and Beth are sitting together in the garden waiting for their next guest to arrive. They are eating a new meal that doesn't exist back in Foldlan, a chicken sandwich. The twins were known by their students for being really messy when they eat, they had crumbs all over their clothes and a strange sauce called mayonnaise all around their mouths. They both finish their chicken sandwiches and sigh happily.

Beth lets out a burp. "Man that really hit the spot. We're going to have to thank Terry for introducing us to those sandwiches." The female twin takes a napkin from the table and wipes her mouth.

"It was a delicious meal. He also mentioned that we can get it at a decently low price ourselves. I can't seem to recall the place where he got the sandwiches from." Byleth tries to recall.

"We can ask him about it later." Beth takes another napkin and wipes off the mayonnaise around Byleth's mouth. "Clean yourself up you slob. You always talk about me looking presentable for our students."

"There have been multiple times where you've come to class with your bed hair and your outfit not put on together properly. You came to class one day in only your bra and panties. That was really irresponsible of you. You're lucky Lady Rhea and Seteth didn't catch you."

"Look, I was drinking with Manuela during the ball. Things got a little crazy. I was hungover and didn't know where I was. Claude and Hilda had a field day teasing me about it. I vaguely remember seeing Dimitri faint at the sight of me while you helped me back to our quarters. It was kinda cute." Beth giggles.

"Yes. I also remember the bulge in Sylvain's pants and Felix running away in embarrassment."

"Where were you during the ball anyways? You left after you finished your dance with Claude. You were terrible by the way." The female professor snarks.

"I went to the Goddess Tower to get away from the crowd. I ran into Bernadetta there. I stayed there with her to keep her company since she didn't feel comfortable with crowds. We just sat in the tower together looking into the sky in silence. She eventually fell asleep on me and I helped carry her back to her room." Byleth explains.

A large grin appeared on Beth's face. She laughs to herself. "That girl doesn't know how lucky she is. Having you and Yuri."

Byleth raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. Don't mind me." The female professor shooed away the remark. "I did go to look into the Goddess Tower for you, but I ran into Dimitri. I-"

Beth is interrupted by the sounds of two horrified screams coming from inside the mansion. The twin professor quickly stood up in concern of what was going on. Their students Lysithea and Ashe come running outside the garden and go to cower behind their professors. Shaking with terrified looks.

"Lysithea. Ashe. What's wrong? Are you being attacked?" Byleth asks with concern.

Lysithea nods. "Y-Y-Yes! Ashe and I saw a g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-" The Golden Deer student struggled to get the word out with her stuttering so much.

"Ghost!" Ashe screams. "Lysithea and I saw a ghost in the mansion! It started to chase us!" The Blue Lion students gasp. "I think I hear it coming! Protect us professors!" Ashe holds on to Beth's jacket tightly.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lysithea screams tightly holding on to Byleth.

The twin professors turn to see a white Polterpup happily strolling into the garden. The Polterpup barks happily wagging its tail.

"You two were afraid of this? It's so cute. It doesn't look like it can hurt anybody. I thought it was something dangerous." Byleth states.

"Seriously. It just looked like he wanted to play." Beth says. A mischievous look appeared on the female professor's face as she turned to Lysithea. "I'm very surprised at you Lysithea. I never would have thought a mature student such as yourself would be so afraid." She teases.

Lysithea blushes in embarrassment. "I-I am mature! I'm no child!" She pouts.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go over and pet the dog?"

Lysithea gulps. "W-Well you see. I-I would love to, but I have some very grown up things to attend you. Yeah. So uh, bye!" The Golden Deer student scurries back inside the mansion.

Luigi comes out to the garden. "There you are Polterpup!" He walks to his Polterpup. "What did I tell you about going off by yourself like that? I need to know where you're going so you won't cause a ruckus." He scolds the Polterpup. The Polterpup just happily barks back at his owner and runs back into the mansion. The plumber sighs.

"T-That is your...d-dog?" Ashe asks.

"Yeah he's mine. I'm sorry if he scared you."

"N-No it's okay. Actually the more I look at it, it's kinda cute. I'm just not the biggest fan of ghosts."

"Oh trust me, I'm not a fan of them either. They scare the meatballs out of me."

Byleth turns to Ashe. "Feeling better Ashe?"

The Blue Lion student nods. "Yeah. Better. I think I can relax now. Thank you for protecting me professors. I'm sorry if I overreacted."

Beth pets Ashe's head. "No need to apologize. We wouldn't let anything happen to you. Especially since you're so cute." The female professor pinches Ashe's cheeks.

Ashe blushes. "Hehe...I'll head back inside now." The Blue Lion student rushes back inside the mansion.

Byleth turns to Luigi. "So you're Luigi. Mario's brother right? It's nice to meet you. You want some tea?"

The three smashers sit down at the table. Byleth pours Luigi some tea in the tea cup and gives it to him. Luigi takes a sip of his tea. He nods happily. "This is really good. Thank you for offering."

"So we've spoken to your brother Mario, a really nice guy. What's it like being his younger brother? Must be really cool being the brother of a guy so famous." Beth says.

Luigi shrugs. "Ehhh. It's really not all that great. I may be Mario's younger brother, but I'm definitely not as popular as he is. Everyone ignores me, forgets my name, always tells me how I'm not as cool as Mario. It's almost like the world is against me sometimes." He frowns.

"That's very cruel." Byleth comments.

"I've gotten used to it over the years. I can never be as great as Mario. He's so strong and brave. Me? I'm very shy, clumsy, and a little cowardly. A lot of things scare me. The only thing I can do over my brother is jump higher than him."

"Come on, I'm sure there's something cool about you. I saw you speaking with some green dinosaur." Beth says.

"Oh that's Yoshi. He's our really good friend and partner in crime. Silly story about when we met Yoshi. Mario and I were actually kidnapped as babies when the stork was trying to deliver us. Mario got away while I was still taken. Yoshi came and saved me with Mario on his back. Then we got back to our parents safely." Luigi explains.

"What an interesting story. Wait. Why were you and your brother kidnapped in the first place?" Byleth questions.

"Legend says that Mario and I were "Star Children". I didn't really know what that was all about. Still don't. Oh, you asked about something cool about myself. Well...I've saved my brother three times from a crazy ghost named King Boo. He wanted to stuff us in paintings. Although I only have myself to blame. I fell for the same trick twice. But I had sucked up a lot of ghosts to save my brother and friends. It was scary, but I had to do it to save them."

"You talked about being cowardly, but here you are going through ghosts to save the ones you love. I don't think a coward would do that. You don't give yourself enough credit Luigi." Beth states.

Byleth nods in agreement. "I agree with my sister. You are a very admirable person Luigi. You also have yourself a girlfriend if I remember correctly."

Luigi looks down and starts to fidget in his chair. A blush appeared on the plumber's face. "Y-Yes. Her name is Daisy. I-I love her very much. She's the princess of Sarasaland, but she's much different from other princesses. She doesn't really act like one herself. Daisy is more of a tomboy. She's strong, hot-headed, hyperactive, loud and brash. I don't know how I managed to get a woman like her as my girlfriend, but she makes me very happy. She has a lot of faith in me, she fills me with confidence, always talking about how great of a boyfriend I am. She also beats up anyone who messes with me or talks bad about me. She's really tough."

"Sounds like a keeper. My kind of girl." Beth nods in approval.

"She really loves you Luigi. You got yourself a wonderful girlfriend. Treat her well." Byleth states.

Luigi rubs the back of his head blushing. "Hehe…"

Suddenly, the smashers begin to hear some rustling in a bush nearby them. They get up from the table and slowly approach the rustling bush. The Piranha Plant pops out of the bush with a big grin on its face.

"Ahhh!" Luigi screams in horror as he jumps and falls on his butt.

"No no no plant! Get back in the bushes! We don't want them to see us!" A female voice spoke from the bush.

Byleth instantly recognized the voice. "Bernadetta?" The male professor opens the bush to reveal the introverted student holding the Piranha Plant.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bernadetta screams.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Luigi screams.

The two just exchanged screams for ten seconds until they eventually ran out of breath.

"Bernadetta, what are you doing here? Were you spying on us the entire time?" Byleth questions.

"What?! Me? Spying on you? Oh no no no no no! I was just here in the garden with my plant friend. Yeah. That's it. Just enjoying the smell of the flowers and definitely was not watching your conversations with all those strangers. Nope. Bernie definitely wasn't doing that. Haha…" Bernadetta says with a forced smile.

"So you were spying on us." Beth says.

"Gahhh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spy on you! I promise I won't reveal your secrets! Please don't hurt Bernieeeeeeee!" The introvert students cowered in fear.

"Bernadetta, we're not going to hurt you. We're not even mad." Byleth tries to assure.

"Y-You can't fool me! You say you're not mad now, but later when I'm all alone in the dark, you're going to try and assassinate me! Take my body and bury me where nobody will find me! Please don't hurt me professor! I'm sorry! Gahhhhhhhh!" Bernadetta quickly runs away crying while holding Piranha Plant in her hand.

"Bernadetta wait!" Byleth goes to chase after Bernadetta.

Beth facepalms and shakes her head. "That girl is a strange one. I just feel bad for her. I can't be too judgemental considering all that she's been through." She frowns.

"I-Is she going to be okay?" Luigi asks with concern.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. My brother usually has a handle on her. He is one of the few people she trusts besides the plants and her stuffed bear."

**Author's Note: Next characters will be the PK boys, Ness and Lucas.**


	9. Ness and Lucas

Byleth pours two cups of tea and gives them to their next guest, the PSI kids Ness and Lucas. Beth comes out to the garden with a plate of chocolate chip cookies that Dedue and Ashe baked together.

Beth places the tray on the table. "Here you go kiddos. Thought you two might want to sink into something sweet while you're enjoying the tea."

"Thank you Ms. Eisner." Ness and Lucas replied. They both take a cookie from the tray and start to eat it.

The female teacher puts her hand on her cheek and blushes. "No need to be so formal boys. You're gonna make a young woman feel old, I'm only twenty one." Beth takes a seat next to her brother.

"I hope the tea is to your liking. I know a lot of children are not fans of tea. If you don't like it, you don't have to drink it." Byleth says.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind tea at all. I see my mom drink it all the time. I don't really drink much myself, but I won't deny the offer." Ness says.

"I know a lot of rich and fancy people like to drink tea." Lucas comments.

Noticing that his sister didn't appreciate the implication that they were rich, Byleth started asking the children questions immediately. "So I've heard from other fighters that you both have psychic abilities. Is that true?"

Ness nods his head. "That's right. There are tons of abilities Lucas and I can use. We can create fire, ice, lightning, make people levitate with our minds, shield ourselves, and even absorb energy attacks. Not only that, but we can speak to people telepathically and teleport to places."

"There are different levels of PSI. Ness and I use the most advanced levels, which is omega. Master Hand and Crazy Hand did limit what abilities we could use." Lucas added.

"Wait? So like...you can speak to people using your minds or something? That's pretty amazing. Psychics in our world are only able to see the future, or so they claim. I've never believed in that stuff." Beth says.

"I do. I've always found such an ability to see the future as a wonderful gift. To be able to speak to someone using your mind, now that is amazing. I want to know more. Does that mean you're able to read people's minds as well?" Byleth asks.

"W-Well...we can, but I don't really choose not to. I don't think its right to listen to people's thoughts without their permission." Lucas says shyly as he picks up his tea and starts drinking it.

"Really? Well I guess it must be pretty hard for anyone to lie to you since you can just read what they're thinking. You must be reading our minds now aren't you? What am I thinking?" Beth questions out of curiosity.

Ness stares into Beth's eyes intensely. A frown then appears on the boy's face. "I'm sorry…" He apologizes. "Your dad is gone. Someone killed him and you never got to get your revenge."

Byleth and Beth's eyes widened. Ness was telling the truth about his abilities. Things went silent for a little bit between the four smashers, only the sounds of the wind echoing.

Beth leans back in her chair and folds her arms. She looks away from Ness, not wanting to make eye contact with the PK kid. "Okay. You can read minds after all."

"Yes. Someone murdered our father recently. Back in our world, we were planning to get revenge on the one who killed him. However, we were summoned here before we even got the chance to prepare." Byleth continued somberly.

"You...lost a family member too?" Lucas shyly spoke up. "I understand how you feel. I lost my mother and brother at a very young age. On top of that, there were a lot of terrible things happening back in my world. Witnessed a lot of horrible things that changed me. I had to grow up faster than a lot of other kids." He continued.

"I'm sorry for your losses Lucas. The loss of family members is the most traumatic when you're a child. Children at such a young age are not able to comprehend losing their loved ones. Sometimes it can drive them mad."

Ness turns to Lucas. "You're getting a little better at being more open about it buddy. You usually tend to tear up when talking about your family."

"It's still not easy…but I can't dwell on the past forever. I have to move on and become strong for my family." Lucas replies.

Byleth smiles. "I'm glad you're able to keep moving forward Lucas." The male professor turned to his sister who was still looking away from everyone. "Are you okay Beth?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'll manage." Beth says not turning to her brother. She stands up from her chair. "I'm gonna go blow off some steam in the training room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No need to worry about me. Just got a lot on my mind. Tearing that sandbag apart will definitely give me some release. I'll see you in a bit Byleth. You can handle the rest from here." Beth begins to leave the garden.

Ness frowns. "I didn't mean to make her upset. I'm sorry Byleth."

Byleth turns to Ness. "It's okay Ness. She's still trying to cope with it all, much like how I'm trying to. I won't try to keep you kids here for long, so I do have one more question. How did you two meet each other?"

"W-Well...Ness came and saved me after I was being attacked by this...mad person named Porky. Ness defeated him. I didn't see Ness much after the Brawl days. I wasn't invited to the last tournament the first time around. One day I saw Ness in a losing fight against Bowser, I rushed in to save him." Lucas explains. "Master Hand and Crazy Hand were surprised to see me, but they gave me another opportunity to join the tournament. So I got to be with Ness again." He smiles.

"Yeah. I really appreciate you saving my butt Lucas." Ness smiles as he slightly ruffles up Lucas' hair. "There was a lot of other stuff that happened after I saved Lucas years ago, but it's a lot to explain. We were actually in the middle of a war." Ness says.

Byleth ears perked up as he raised an eyebrow. "A war? In this realm?"

Ness nods. "Yeah. It was a long time ago. It changed the very fabric of the entire Smash Realm. You've probably heard this from others, but Master Hand and Crazy Hand weren't always good guys. I've been fighting him for years with eleven other smashers when I first arrived here. There was a much bigger threat we had to fight during the Subspace War. A threat so powerful that the entire universe was at state."

Byleth is surprised to hear all of this. He wondered what that being was to put the Smash Realm in such danger. Who or what was responsible for that war? Just who Master Hand and Crazy Hand really were? These were questions that he would have to research for himself.

"Well, I don't wanna keep you boys here for any longer. I really appreciate you two coming out to talk. It was nice speaking with you both." Byleth says.

"It was nice meeting you too Mr. Eisner. I thought you were scary looking at first, but you're really kind." Lucas says.

"Hey, can we take these cookies with us?" Ness asks.

"Sure, they were for you after all. Enjoy them. Have a good day you two." Byleth waves goodbye.

"Thank you." The two PK boys waved back. They take the tray of cookies with them back to the mansion.

Byleth puts his fingers under his chin and begins to ponder. "_That Subspace War they mentioned. I really want to know more about that. I'll try and do more research on that, but I should check up on Beth. Just to make sure she's okay."_

**Author's Note: Next is going to be the Ice Climbers, Captain Falcon, Little Mac, and Olimar and Alph, with another flashback for the twins.**

**Also incase anyone ask how I feel about the next DLC being an Arms character. Meh. That's all.**


	10. Falcon, Olimar and Alph, Mac, and ICs

**Smash Mansion, Garden Area**

Beth is sitting in the garden with her guest being Captain Falcon, the Ice Climbers, Little Mac, Olimar, and Alph. The female professor is impatiently tapping her foot. She was getting annoyed. Her brother had left to go out somewhere without telling her leaving her to deal with this tea time on her own.

"_Goddamn it Byleth! Where the hell are you?! You know I'm not good at doing these tea time things on my own! You're the one who set these things up and now you're leaving me alone to do the work!" _Beth screams to herself.

"Is everything okay?" Little Mac asks.

Beth sighs. She turns to her guests. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm not used to doing these arrangements on my own. I usually have my brother here with me. Looks like he's running late, so I'm left to handling things on my own. You can pour yourself some tea if you want." The female professor was not very professional like her brother. She leans back on her chair, resting her arm on the back of it and crossing her legs. "Anyways, go ahead and talk about yourselves. What do you do?"

"My sister Nana and I climb up icicle mountains." Popo states.

"Is that all you two do?"

Nana begins to think. "Hmm...Yeah. Pretty much."

"Wonderful…" Beth mutters sarcastically. She turns to Olimar and Alph. "What about you two? You look kinda freaky. No offense."

"I am a father of two with a beautiful wife and a pet. I work in a deep space company where I collect valuable items around the world that are worth a lot of money." Olimar answers.

"I'm just a regular explorer along with my friends Captain Charlie and Brittany." Alph answers. Suddenly, a bunch of Pikmin came climbing on top of the table stealing the fruits from the fruit basket.

Beth screams as she leans back on her chair. "What the hell are those things?!"

"These are Pikmin. These creatures have been helping us a lot on our adventures." Olimar answers.

"There are seven kinds of Pikmin. Red, blue, yellow, white, purple, rock, and flying. All having their own different attributes and abilities." Alph informs.

Beth watches as the Pikmins jump off the table and run away to the mansion with all the fruits. She shudders. "I definitely don't wanna know where they come from. They all creep me the hell out." The female professor turns to Captain Falcon. "So what about you? You got a silly looking outfit on, so I assume you do something cool."

Falcon chuckles. "You'd be correct missy. I'm Captain Falcon. I'm an intergalactic bounty hunter and the F-Zero Grand Prix champion! You can also refer to me as a personal hype man for Smash!" The F-Zero racer smirks.

"You're a mercenary too? Nice. So what is this F-Zero thing all about anyways?"

"The F-Zero grand prix is a very special race. It's very fast paced and extremely dangerous. My Blue Falcon is the greatest racing machine you'll ever witness. I even own my own spaceship I call the Falcon Flyer. I use it to find crime activity."

"Have any particular bounties that you'd never forget?"

Falcon begins to think. "Well, I do have a few notable rivals. Samurai Goroh, Black Shadow, and a clone of me named Blood Falcon. Those three in particular put me through a lot of stress, but I bested them all no problem Although I'll admit, I've almost died a few times."

"Interesting. I think you're pretty cool." Beth smiles. She turns to Little Mac. "What about you? I see you're wearing gauntlets, so I assume you're a fighter."

"These aren't gauntlet, these are boxing gloves." Mac corrects. "But yes, I am a fighter. Err, boxer to really be specific. Boxing is primarily fist fighting. I'm a former boxing champion. I fought against a lot of crazy fighters from all around the world with my coach Doc Louis by my side. He helped me train to get into boxing in the first place."

"Former champion huh? So you must be really strong huh? Has anyone tried to cheat to beat you?"

Mac nods. "Oh yeah, multiple fighters. This guy Great Tiger disappears and uses his clones, another one named Bear Hugger tried to use a squirrel to fight me, Aran Ryan tried to swing a horseshoe at my head and he wasn't banned, Soda Popinski drinks super powered soda to fight me. These dudes were crazy. Sometimes it felt like I was fighting for my life in that ring."

Beth snickers. "Least you didn't crack under the pressure. I mean if you're the champion, you gotta be ready for any tactics from anyone trying to take that title from you."

"Seriously. A lot of people doubted me because I was short, but I showed them that I'm nobody to mess with." Mac pumps his fist with a smile. "By the way, I ran into one of your students earlier. He had cyan hair."

Beth already knew who the boxer was talking about and groaned. "Casper. Lemme guess, tried to pick a fight with you?"

Mac nods. "Yup, and I knocked him out with one punch."

"The expected result. Sorry about him. He means well, but he can be very...stupid."

* * *

**Front of the Smasher Mansion**

The Gatekeeper is standing by the front door watching over whoever may come in or see if there is anything to report. He turns to see Byleth approaching the mansion dragging a giant orange and blue fish in his hand.

"Woah! G-Greetings professor! I-I see you got yourself a really good catch today!" Gatekeeper yells.

Byleth turns and waves to the Gatekeeper. "Yes." He simply replies.

"Nothing to report!"

"Thank you Gatekeeper." Byleth continued to drag the giant fish to the garden area. He makes it to the garden and waves at his sister and the other guest. "Hello everyone." He waves.

Beth and the other smashers turn to Byleth. Their eyes widen at the giant fish Byleth had behind him.

"Is that the fish from the Summit?!" The Ice Climbers yell.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Beth yells in anger. She walks to her brother and grabs him by the collar. "You're telling me you left me to do this alone so you can go on a fishing trip?!"

Sothis appears beside Beth. She shakes her head with a disappointed look on her face. "You're an idiot Byleth."

"Okay, maybe that was a little irresponsible of me. But look at what I caught. Isn't it an amazing catch? I had to sit on a giant icicle in the water to get this guy. He was a fighter." Byleth says.

"FISH!" A female voice screams.

Byleth, Beth, and Sothis turn to see Flayn in the garden with her eyes glowing and her mouth watering. The young girl rushes up to the giant fish and jumps on it. She takes a bite of the fish.

Sothis sighs. "That girl ain't right sometimes." She says.

"She is your grandchild after all. I wonder where she got it from." Beth snarks.

"Easy there Flayn, we still have to cook it first before we start eating." Byleth tells the young girl.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Foldlan, Year 1174_

A group of bandits have come to ransack a village of it's food and supplies. Rummaging through houses, destroying property, beating up some villagers and even killing some of them. Screams of terrified villagers echoed throughout the village. There are fifthteen bandits spread around the village with their leader, Nakarcu in the middle. Nakarcu is a tall and muscular man with a scar over one of his eyes and a gap in his teeth.

"Take everything that you see! If anyone gets in your way, kill them! Man, woman, or child! It doesn't matter!" The bandit leader demanded.

In the distance, Captain Jeralt Eisner is looking on at the danger along with his now fifteen year old twins, Byleth and Beth. The two twins are wearing white button down shirts, black pants, and black boots. Byleth has a steel sword strapped behind his back while Beth is wearing steel gauntlets. Byleth has not changed much in appearance from when he was younger, but he was now slightly taller than his sister. Beth now has her hair down and her features are starting to show on her chest, she also has a white bandage on her face from an altercation she got into earlier.

Today is going to be the twins first job as mercenaries. Jeralt thought that they were finally old enough to pick up a weapon and start doing jobs. He made sure to train them both on how to fight along with his other crew mates. They were both proficient at using a sword, but Beth wanted to learn how to fight with gauntlets in particular.

Jeralt shakes his head and groans in annoyance. "Damn bandits. Causing nothing but trouble and killing innocents like the hooligans they are. I know its nothing we haven't dealt with before, but it's still annoying to see." He turns to his twins. "Now this is your first job kiddos. I know me and the boys trained you to fight, but to be honest I'm still worried about sending you out there. The rest of the crew and I will be behind ya. If things get too dicey, run away. You understand?"

"You worry too much Pops. We can take care of these guys no problem." Beth says confidently. She taps Byleth on the shoulder. "You ready brother? Let's save some people." She smiles as she pumps her fist.

Byleth nods to his sisters. The twins rush to the village. Jeralt holds his head and sighs. "I hope I haven't made a mistake. I know Sitri wouldn't like the fact that I'm letting them do this." The mercenary captain follows his children.

Byleth and Beth make it to the entrance of the village. One of the bandits sees the twins at the entrance. He turns to his leaders. "Captain! We got some kids over here!"

Nakarcu turns to see Byleth and Beth. He wasn't phased by the twins in the slightest. "Well what are you standing there for? Kill them! If they intend to get in our way then get rid of them!" He demanded.

"Hey you ugly bastard! We're taking you down! You and the rest of your band of jackasses!" Beth shouts. Byleth takes out his sword from his back.

"What a loud mouth brat you are! Change of plans. After we get rid of the boy, me and the boys are going to capture you and teach you a lesson. I think you'd make a good stress reliever." Nakarcu says with a wicked smirk.

"I'll get rid of the boy!" One of the bandits screamed as he charged at Byleth an axe in hand.

Jeralt makes it to the entrance and gasps. "Kid watch out!" He yells.

Byleth could feel a strange force activating within him. As the bandit raises his axe, Byleth swiftly cuts off the bandit's hand. The bandit screams in pain as blood begins pouring out of his arms. Byleth decapitates the bandit with his sword. The young boy looks up to the other bandits with a stoic and heartless look on his face. The bandits are in shock to see one of their members being easily killed by some teenager.

Another bandit rushes at the twins with an axe in hand. This time, it was Beth who was beginning to feel something activating inside of her. The teenage girl dashes at the bandit and punches a hole through his chest. The bandit coughs up blood, he collapses to the ground as Beth takes her gauntlet out of the bandit's chest. Looking at the blood on her gauntlet, the teenage girl begins to feel a rush. She begins to laugh.

"Is killing someone supposed to feel this exhilarating? I kind of like it." Beth turns to her brother with a smirk on her face. "Let's slaughter them." She says darkly. Byleth nods his head. The twins go charging at the bandits.

Nakarcu growls in frustration. "Kill those kids!" He demanded.

The bandits let out a battle cry and go charging at the twins. As a group, surely these two kids wouldn't be able to handle thirteen bandits all at once. Oh how wrong these were. Byleth effortlessly decapitated seven bandits who came running at him one by one with his steel sword. While he didn't speak, he thought it was foolish of the bandits to not gang up on him. They didn't have much of a brain to begin with, so he wasn't surprised by this fatal flaw. Meanwhile Beth stabs five bandits with her steel gauntlets. One of the bandits swung his axe down at the teenage girl, Beth grabs the bandit's arm and slits his throat.

There was now one bandit left. He stopped in his tracks. Seeing his comrades with their heads gone and pools of blood around them. It freaked him out. He was shaking in his boots. This was something he definitely did not sign up for when he became a bandit. He looks up at the twins with a horrified look on his face. The twins had blood all over their once purely white shirts, the side of their face having blood, and even some blood on their hair. Byleth stared at the bandit with a cold and unmerciful look while Beth had the most sinister smile on her face.

"W-What the hell are you two?!" The bandit screams. The twins began slowly approaching him. The bandit drops his axe and raises his hand in the air. "P-Please! D-Don't kill m-GAAAAAH!" He coughs up blood as Byleth stabs in the chest with his steel sword. The bandit falls to the ground.

The twins turn their attention to Nakarcu. The bandit leader couldn't believe it. He just witnessed his entire team get mutilated by teenagers. Any sane person at this point would retreat and never look back, but Nakarcu was stubborn. He's already gotten this far, he wasn't going to back down like some coward.

"Damn you fucking brats! You may have killed my men, but you won't kill me! I've gotten too far to lose to two kids! I won't allow it!" Nakarcu let out a battle cry and came charging in with his silver axe.

He swings at the twins, but they quickly dashes back out of the way. Byleth swings his steel sword at Nakarcu's, causing him to scream in pain and fall on one knee. Beth runs in and knees Nakarcu in the jaw, breaking it and making him fall on his back. The bandit leader's silver axe falls out of his hand.

Beth gets on top of Nakarcu's chest. She takes off her gauntlets and cracks her knuckles with an evil smile on her face. She begins punching the bandit leader repeatedly. Breaking his face, having his blood spill on her hands. Beth felt powerful punching the life out of this low life bandit, she began to laugh in enjoyment. After Nakarcu stopped showing signs of life in his body, Beth gets off of the bandit leader.

"You don't deserve any mercy." Beth states. The teenager cracks her neck and lets out a groan as she stretches. She turns to her brother. "Nice job there Byleth! You really know how to use a sword!" She gives her Byleth a thumbs up. Byleth replies with a nod and also gives his sister a thumbs up.

Jeralt couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His kids savagely murdered sixteen bandits with relative ease. It baffled him. Scared him almost at how merciless and deadly they were. He couldn't argue it though, they got the job done. The bandits had it coming to them too. Byleth and Beth walk back to the entrance of the village to meet with their dad.

"I...I don't know what to say. Y-You..." Jeralt spoke.

"Did a good job? Handled things well? Did better than expected?" Beth asks excitedly, trying to finish her father's sentence.

Jeralt sighs. "Yes, you did a good job. You both looked a little crazy out there. This was something I definitely didn't expect from either of you."

One mercenary came rushing to the Eisner family. "The boys and I saw everything back there! That was amazing! Jeralt, you didn't tell us your kids were such trained killers! Have you been holding out on us capt?" He says.

"Don't say that, I was just as surprised as you were to them in action like this. Anyways, the job is done. We should all check on the villagers in the village and see if there's any way we could assist them. Bring the other guys here." Jeralt commanded.

"Yes sir. Can't wait till we get to a bar and talk about this! Look out everyone for Jeralt Eisner's deadly twins! His son, the Ashen Demon Byleth and his daughter, the Scarlet Fist Beth." The mercenary jokes.

"Enough with that. Now get everyone over here."

The mercenary runs to go get the rest of the mercenary group.

"The Scarlet Fist…" Beth mutters. She smiles. "Yeah. I think I quite like that nickname for myself. What about you By? Ashen Demon is a pretty cool nickname huh?" She asks.

"..." Byleth just kept his usual stoic look.

Beth sighs and shakes her head. "Still not much of a talker. I'll just assume you'll accept it." She laughs.

_Flashback ends_

**Author's Note: Hey all, just wanted to make a quick note about Byleth and Beth in the flashback. They are unaware that they are carrying crest inside of them, but Jeralt knows that they do have crest but won't tell them.**

**Next tea time is going to feature Peach and Daisy, and I love me some Princess Daisy.**


	11. Peach and Daisy

Beth is outside in front of the Smash Mansion to meet up with her brother and their next tea time guests in the garden. He had informed her that they were both princesses and that she must be on her best behavior. The female professor rolls her eyes at her brother's worries and thinks he's just overreacting.

Beth stops when she sees Princess Daisy speaking with the one student that she particularly hated, Leonie Pinell. Beth liked most of the students from her Golden Deer house. Claude and Hilda were her favorites, she thought Ignatz was adorable, Marianne was sweet, and Raphael was a lovable big guy. Lysithea and Lorenz had traits that bothered her, but she overall had a soft spot for them both. Leonie was the student that Beth had the worst relationship in the entire academy.

Ever since Beth began her job as a professor, she was peeved at Leonie. The orange haired student had this overbearing fascination with her father Jeralt. Always pestering him with questions, mentioning his name in almost every conversation she has with her, and annoyingly claiming to be his "greatest apprentice". She was already starting on the wrong foot with the female professor.

Then one day in the training grounds, Leonie for some reason wanted to be in competition about who trained longer. Beth then got asked by the orange her haired student if she was "really Captain Jeralt's kid?". Like what kind of question is that? Leonie then made the crazy assumption that the female professor didn't appreciate her father because she didn't fangirl about how amazing he is. Rambling on about how she doesn't care that Beth is Jeralt's kid, she will outshine her and be better than her. Now the female professor had a reason to dislike the hot headed girl. However, the breaking point was what happened after Jeralt died.

Beth remembered that day clearly. She was in an empty classroom mourning her father's death, angry and frustrated. Leonie had come into the classroom and apologized to her for their last encounter. The female professor was surprised at this and accepted Leonie's apology, she knew the orange haired student was also taking the death hard. Leonie talked about how she met Jeralt and how he inspired her, but then...something happened.

Something that made the female professor snap…

_Flashback_

"And it's like you don't appreciate Captain Jeralt at all, or how lucky you were to have him around your whole life!" Leonie pouts.

Beth opens her eyes wide at Leonie's words. She lifts up her head, staring at her student in bewilderment. "What...What did you just...say?" The female professor started to feel something well up inside of her. She tightens her fist.

Leonie holds her head in frustration. "Ugh! It still really bothers me! You might be his kid, but I'm still his best apprentice! Got it?!" She exclaims.

Beth had heard enough. She punches Leonie in the nose, knocking her down into the ground. The female professor is seething in rage. She lifts up Leonie by her shirt and slams her into a wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You airheaded entitled bitch!" Beth slams Leonie's head into the wall. "How fucking dare you say that to me! Saying that I didn't love my father?! What gives you the fucking right to say that?!" Beth slaps Leonie in the face. "You come in here acting like you're his child, well let me give you a reality check!"

The female professor lifts Leonie up and throws her to the ground. The orange haired student groans in pain, holding her ribs. She tries to lean up, but Beth kicks her in the jaw and knocks her back down on her side.

Tears start to fall down Beth's face."I am his daughter! ME! You will NEVER be his child! You sorry excuse for an apprentice!" She kicks Leonie in the stomach, causing her to cry in pain.

The female professor gets on top of Leonie and begins to repeatedly punch the Golden Deer student in her face. Beth didn't care that she was crying in pain, she didn't care that her jaw was bleeding, that her nose was starting to bleed, the bruises she was leaving. She didn't care. After what Leonie said, the female professor thought she deserved to die.

Claude comes into the classroom, hearing a noise. He turns to see that his professor was beating up on one of his students, and it looked like she wasn't planning on stopping. The house leader quickly rushes to the two and pulls Beth off of Leonie. The female professor attempts to get out of Claude's hold on her.

"Teach, stop! Have you gone crazy?!" Claude yells.

"Let me go Claude! Let go of me now! She told me I didn't love my father! I'm going to kill this entitled bitch!" Beth continued to try and struggle out of Claude's hold, but the house leader was hanging on strong.

"You're not killing anybody! Do you know what trouble you'll get into if you do this?! You'll be executed! Byleth would be hurt!" Claude begins leading his professor out of the classroom. "Come on! I'm taking you out of here! You've gone crazy!"

"Get off of me! I'm going to kill her! Graaaaaaaaah!" The female professor cried. Claude gets his professor out of the classroom. Leonie was left horribly bruised on the floor. She falls unconscious.

_Flashback End_

Leonie giggles. "Wow, well that's something you don't hear everyday. I thought that because you were royalty, that you were just going to be some stuck up spoiled noble. I was sorely mistaken. You're definitely not the stereotypical princess." She says to Daisy.

"The damsel in distress role is not me for me honey. I can definitely kick butt, and Bowser learned that day. I try to keep my beauty to go along with my brawn. As much as I love getting dirty, a girl has gotta look good. Also, what good is a royal who can't defend themselves? I know we have servants and knights, but you can't always depend on them to protect you." Daisy says.

Leonie nods. "I hear that. Oh, sorry. You said you needed to meet up with your cousin. I'm sorry for taking up your time, it was really nice getting to know you Princess Daisy."

"It was nice meeting you too! I hope you achieve that mercenary dream you mentioned! See ya!" Daisy waves Leonie goodbye and starts running to the garden.

Leonie turns around and is frozen to see Beth glaring at her. Chill starts to go down the orange haired student's spine. She hasn't forgotten the beating her professor gave her. She was still feeling the pains from the beating. Leonie tried her best to not get intimidated by her professor.

Beth looks away from Leonie and continues to make her way through the garden, bumping the student's shoulder as she walks past her. Leonie didn't say anything. She just looked away and sighs in annoyance.

* * *

**Garden Area**

Byleth and Peach are sitting down sharing tea together. Peach had brought some strawberry cake for everyone to eat. Byleth takes a plate of cakes and takes a bite.

"How do you like my cake Byleth? I love baking! It's one of my great talents!" Peach says happily.

Byleth smiles and nods his head. "Mmm. This is a very delicious cake Princess. Some of my students are bakers themselves. Between you and me, this is the best cake I've ever tasted. If my students Annette and Mercedes heard me, they'd be heartbroken."

The blonde princess giggles. "It'll be our secret. So what's it like being a teacher? It must be a lot of hard work teaching all those students."

"Well, I'm only teaching a few with my sister. The other professors, Manuela and Hanneman, teach the Black Eagles and Blue Lion houses respectively. Beth and I are the professors for the Golden Deers." The male professor explains.

"I see. I have a question, has anyone tried to transfer to a different class?"

"Yes actually, some students have asked to join my class. My sister convinced Sylvain to join rather easily. I wonder how she was able to do it. I wasn't able to get through to him at all. Although, recruiting other students doesn't really matter anymore. We're not in the academy. Now I'm pretty much watching over everyone, being the best mentor I can be."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure your students must love you. You seem like a very selfless person. I'm the same way. As a princess, my people always come first. I must ensure that they have the resources they need, and that they're safe."

"YOOOOOOOO!" Daisy comes into the garden yelling. "I'm here! Sorry to keep you waiting Peachy!" The brown haired princess turns to Byleth. "Hi, I'm Daisy! You must be the new guy! Good to meet you!" She takes Byleth's hand excitedly.

The male professor is surprised by the energy the Sarasaland Princess had. "Nice to meet you too. Happy to have you here."

Daisy sits down next to Peach. She notices the strawberry cake on the table. "Ohhhhhh. You made cake Peach? I'll take a slice." The brunette takes a slice of cake, picks up a fork and takes a bite.

"Enjoy yourself Daisy. Byleth, Daisy here is my cousin. She's the princess of Sarasaland, a kingdom all the way in the desert." Peach explains.

"I'm also kickass at playing sports and beating up bad guys. I hate having others handle things for me. I'm capable of doing stuff myself."

"A very independent person I see. Interesting." Byleth replies. He looks to see his sister entering the garden. He waves. "Hey there Beth, how are you feeling?"

Beth takes a seat next to her brother. She stretches in her chair. "I'm okay." The female professor turns to Princess Peach. "Ah, you're Mario's girlfriend right? The princess that's constantly getting kidnapped every day of the week?"

"Beth! I told you to be on your best behavior! You don't speak to a princess that way!" Byleth scolds.

"No, it's okay Byleth. She's not wrong, I do get kidnapped a lot...like A LOT." Peach blushes in embarrassment. "I can't help it, sometimes Bowser really overwhelms me. He's a very tough enemy."

Daisy raises an eyebrow at Peach. "Girl, I beat Bowser with just one punch. What the hell are you talking about? There's a reason Bowser doesn't try to kidnap me. He's afraid of me! He knows I would beat his ass again. I've only got kidnapped once, and then never again. I don't play that."

Beth smirks in amusement. "I hear that girl. Now you're a princess I can vibe with. Not those snooty entitled types. Hey, we should go out for a drink sometime. How about it?" She asks.

"Hell yeah! I'm always down for drinks!"

Byleth scratches his head in confusion. "Am I missing something here? If anyone were to talk to a noble like that in my world, they would probably be executed."

Peach shakes her head. "You don't have to worry about that Byleth. There's no such thing as social classes over here. A commoner is treated the same way as royalty or deity, equally. Master Hand and Crazy Hands are just the ones in charge of us since they are the creators of this world. So no need to be worried. As long as you treat others with respect, everything is okay."

"That's right! You two seem like a cool pair of twins too! So, how about we become friends?" Daisy asks with a smile.

Beth smiles. "I'm down with being friends. I could use more girlfriends to hang out with. I think Mercy, Annie, and Manuela would love you girls."

Byleth nods. "Yes. Friends. I would like that as well."

"Perfect! We're all friends now!" Peach cheers. "Let's celebrate by finishing my cake! I can tell you a bunch of crazy stories about Mario's Parties."

"And trust me, we have a lot to talk about." Daisy snarks.

All the smashers laugh together. Taking more slices of strawberry cake and eating them.

**Author's Note: Leonie deserved that ass beating. Next will be Bowser and his Koopalings (yes I am also counting Bowser Jr as a Koopaling)**


	12. Bowser and the Koopalings

Byleth and Beth are sitting in the garden in pure bewilderment at what they were seeing. Sitting across the twins is their guest Bowser, the King of the Koopas. Running around the garden screaming and causing a ruckus was his eight Koopaling children. The rockstar looking Larry Koopa, the large and not too bright Morton Koopa Jr., the spoiled princess Wendy O. Koopa, the demented and intellectual Iggy Koopa, the tough brute Roy Koopa, the tiny and fun loving Lemmy Koopa, the eldest and egotistical Ludwig Von Koopa, and finally the heir to the Koopa Throne, Bowser Jr.

Larry and Bowser Jr are playing volleyball with a giant yellow ball with stars on it while Lemmy is on top of the ball doing tricks on it. Roy and Morton are currently having a sumo match against each other. Iggy is rolling on the floor laughing like a demented maniac. Wendy is sitting on the ground doing her nails, not paying attention to her rambunctious brothers. Ludwig is flying around in the air with two other shadow clones he created himself.

Byleth could not process what he was looking at. He clears his throat and turns to Bowser. "So uh...King Koopa. Those are all...your kids?" He points to the Koopalings.

Bowser nods. "That's right. All those dastardly Koopalings are mine. Aren't they just the worst?" He smiles proudly.

"A bunch of ugly motherfuckers if you ask me." Beth mutters to herself as she looks away and sips on her tea.

"So, who is the mother?" Byleth asks.

"That's a question that will never be answered. That doesn't matter for now. My long time goal is to make Princess Peach my bride and become the mother of my Koopalings! I've tried countless times, but that stupid plumber Mario keeps getting in my way! Always ruining my plans and I hate it! All I want to do is be with the love of my life and have world domination in the process." Bowser expresses.

"I don't know if this unbeknownst to you, but Princess Peach does not love you and she's dating Mario. Kidnapping her against her will with your nutjob kids isn't going to change her mind." Beth says.

"My sister is right. I don't know if you're accounting for stockholm syndrome or something to be in your favor, but that's not going to work." Byleth puts his fingers on his chin and begins to wonder. "Although, I'm confused about one thing. They invite you to sporting and racing events, but you're their enemy."

"Hey, sometimes we can set aside our differences and do fun activities together. I don't always gotta be a bad guy you know. I've teamed up with Mario and Peach before to save the world. As much as I hate Mario and Green Stache, I need the world to still be around. I have kids to look after you know. I also can't rule the world with Peach by my side if the world gets destroyed." Bowser explains.

"Okay, this is a little ridiculous. So some days, you're an evil tyrant bent on world domination for your own selfish desires. On other days, you're suddenly this giant goofball who's also a family man? You have a persona for whatever situation the world is in huh?" Beth snarks.

Bowser growls at the female professor. "Watch your tone lady!" He barks. "I know I'm a bad guy, but I'm not a BAD guy. If I was just a mindless monster, I wouldn't waste my breath helping Mario! I also love my kids! I'm the one who has to support them! Our best time bonding is when we're wreaking havoc on the Mushroom Kingdom. But I still do believe in bedtimes and keeping them on a healthy diet. I have to watch over my Junior playing any inappropriate games he's not supposed to be playing!"

"I never would have imagined a giant monster can be a loving father." Byleth comments.

"I would go crazy if anything bad were to happen to my Koopalings. If you think I'm not scary now, you wouldn't want to see me when I transform into Giga Bowser. That is a power only few have witnessed. You wanted a monster? Giga Bowser is that monster." The Koopa King says in a menacing tone.

Byleth and Beth felt a sense of worry. Just how threatening was this Giga Bowser form. They didn't want to find out.

Bowser Jr and the other Koopalings run up to their dad. "Papa! We're bored! Can we go bother the Mario Brothers?" Junior asks.

Bowser smiles and begins to laugh. "Of course we can! Messing with those two meatballs is our favorite pastime!" He stands from his seat. "Koopalings! Let's move out!"

"Yeah!" All the Koopalings cheered. Bowser and his kids begin to leave the garden to mess with the Mario Brothers.

"I guess even bad guys can also be caring and loving parents. Looks like he raised them well. Err..as well as a bad guy can raise his kids to be." Byleth corrects himself.

"As long as he's taking care of them, which he is by the sound of it. Definitely not what I was expecting. His kids are all still hideous though." Beth says.

"Indeed…" Byleth nods in agreement. Now that Bowser wasn't around, he could express how he felt about his kids.

**Author's Note: Next tea time is going to be Princess Zelda. With...maybe a surprise guest from a character I haven't quiet introduced yet. I wonder if anyone knows who that character may be. **


	13. Zelda and Sheik

It is night time. Byleth, Beth, and Sothis are in the garden having tea time with the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Byleth pours a cup of tea and hands to Zelda.

"We really appreciate you coming out to have tea with us princess. Sorry that we had to do it at night." Byleth says.

Zelda takes her tea. "I don't mind it at all. I enjoy the night time. The stars are always so beautiful to look at. I go stargazing any chance I get." The Hylian Princess says looking up at the sky with a smile. She looks back to her tea and takes a sip. "This is delicious." She nods happily.

"So princess, if my memory serves me correct. You were blessed by the goddesses of your world, is that right?" Sothis questioned.

Zelda is a little surprised that the Progenitor God would know such a thing. She nods in response. "Yes. I was blessed with the Triforce of Wisdom by the goddess Nayru. It has granted me mystical abilities as well as making me wiser than the average person. How did you know about the Triforce?"

"We had tea time with all three Links a while ago. He gave us the rundown of your goddess granting you, them, and this Ganondorf guy the Triforce. That it was your destiny. So we have a little bit of an understanding." Beth answers.

"I see. Well they are correct. It is my destiny to become the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. I've heard the stories of my ancestors, helping the respective hero of their generations to defeat the evil King of Darkness. I'm just following in their footsteps as my duty as a princess."

"How does it feel meeting all these different versions of Link and that version of Ganondorf?" Byleth questions.

"It was very strange, but I got used to it. While the Links are rather different, they're also kind of the same. They remind me a lot of my Link back home." She giggles. Her expression then shifts into a serious one "Ganondorf though...that was the really strange one for me. He's a pig wizard back in my world. Now this one is just a man who is the leader of a group of thieves. I didn't let that cloud my judgement, he is definitely the same Ganon. Young Link told me what happened in his time, and it is clear that he is an awful man."

"I won't be looking forward to having tea with that guy." Beth shudders. She picks up her tea and takes a sip.

"I must ask you princess, how do you feel about the goddesses directing your destiny? Does it bother you? Knowing that you and your future descendants are stuck in this cycle for the rest of your lives?" Sothis asks.

Zelda shrugs in response. "I mean...I don't know how to exactly feel about it. Should I be upset? I have reasons to be, but I'm not. It is my task as a princess to protect her people and her kingdom. While I may not have wanted this fate, I'm glad I have that power to protect my people. Smash has given me the opportunity to act like a normal girl. I've been able to be my quirky and silly self." She smiles brightly rubbing the back of her head.

Byleth smiles. "I'm glad you're not letting it get to you. Be yourself."

While taking another sip of her tea, Beth senses a breeze pass by behind her. She puts her tea down on the table and stands up, gripping on the Sword of the Creator on her side. Byleth, Sothis, and Zelda are confused by the female professor's sudden attitude change.

"What's the matter Beth? Why do you look like you're ready to kill?" Sothis questions.

"We have an unwanted guest here watching us. I felt them." Beth responds.

Byleth's face turns into a look of urgency. He stands up and takes out his Sword of the Creator. "Is someone trying to ambush us again? Well, we're ready for them this time."

"Be ready. We can't risk another like Ridley attempting to kill another. I'm by your sides." Sothis says. The twins nod.

Zelda is starting to feel worried. What could be lurking in the shadows she wondered? The smashers would get their answers. A figure landed beside the smashers. The moonlight reveals a ninja wearing a blue skin tight suit with a silver cloak covering up to their mouth, a strange red symbol on their chest and bandages wrapped around their arms, back, and middle finger. They had a white cap on their head, blonde hair with a ponytail that covered their left eye which were red. The figure also carried a small sword behind their back.

"Hello." The figure greeted. It was a female.

The twins got into their battle stances. "Who are you? What do you want?" Byleth questioned.

Zelda stands up from her chair and slowly walks up to the ninja. She has a look of shock on her face. Beth is confused by this. "Zelda, what are you doing?"

Zelda and the ninja stood face to face with each other. It was hard to read the ninja's expression due to her cloak. "Y-You're…" The Hylian Princess began.

Zelda looks at her hand to see that her Triforce of Wisdom was glowing. She wondered why this was happening. She then turns back to the ninja and sees something she didn't expect. The ninja's hand began to glow as well, in the exact same way Zelda's hand was. The blonde haired princess began to put the pieces together.

"You...You have the Triforce of Wisdom. Does this mean...You're…Me?" Zelda asks.

The ninja nods. "You are correct. However, there is much more to explain to you. My name is Sheik. Do you mind if we discuss this? Over tea perhaps?" She bows.

Byleth and Beth loosen their stances and seathed their swords. They were confused on what was going on.

Sothis observes in amazements at what she was seeing. "Well this is a turn of event I never expected. I'm intrigued. I wish to know more about this. You two. Get seated and offer the lady some tea." She commanded.

Beth turns to the Progenitor God with a baffled expression. "Since when were you giving us orders?"

"I don't understand what is going on, but I will prepare tea. I will still be wary of this ninja." Byleth says.

Byleth, Beth, Zelda, and Sheik sit down at the table. The male professor pours a cup of tea and hands it to the ninja. Sheik accepts the tea. "Thank you very much. I know you must have many questions about who I am and where I came from." She says.

"I've seen you in a dream I had a while ago. You are Sheik. The persona of my-" Zelda stops herself. "I-I mean...our ancestors. Or maybe...you are my ancestor." The Hylian Princess scratches her head, trying to make sense of it all.

"You are right. I am Sheik, but I am not the same Sheiks that participated in these previous tournaments. I am from a Hyrule very deep into the future."

"So that must mean you are in the same universe as the Champion of Hyrule, correct?" Sothis asks.

Sheik nods. "That is right. The Sheikah tribe are a very technologically advanced race, responsible for a lot of the inventions in Hyrule. I spent a lot of my time in Hyrule researching science. It was the one thing I felt I could make a difference in, since I couldn't unlock the awakened power of my ancestors. Link was appointed as my knight, a knight who had already fulfilled the destiny of his answers. I was jealous of him for that. He was a reminder of how much of a failure I was." The Sheikah sighed. "But I was wrong for how I treated him."

She continued. "The burden of not being able to awaken my power, I hated myself for being useless in the battlefield. On that tragic day...Calamity Ganon struck. I lost my father, my dearest friends, I even had lost Link as well…"

Zelda covers her mouth and gasps in horror. "What? Link died in battle?" She says in a concerned voice. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"He was protecting me throughout the entire tragedy, but he wasn't going to make it. I tried to sacrifice myself to protect him, that's when my power awakened and purged away Ganon." Sheik lowers her head and shakes it. A tear began to roll down her face. "Too little too late. I had already lost him. Thankfully, we were able to save him through the Shrine of Resurrection. I spent the next hundred years sealed with Calamity Ganon."

"One hundred years…? You still look so young." Byleth says.

"I was able to halt my age." The Sheikah continues her story. "Link came to save me and defeated Calamity Ganon. After it was over, Link, me, and my friends worked together to build back Hyrule. My power was slowly dwindling away, but I was okay with that. One day, a flash of light enveloped all of Hyrule. No one was harmed, but I realized that Link had now disappeared. I spent weeks searching for him...but I could not find him. I didn't know he was brought here, but it hurt me so much. I was determined to find him, but I knew I did not have the capabilities to fight. So I sought to Sheikah to learn how to become one myself, to be able to defend myself in combat. After a year's worth of training, I was reborn. Given the name of Sheik just like my ancestors before me. I went out and journeyed out to search for Link. Now...here I am."

Everyone fell silent. Byleth, Beth, and Sothis staring at Sheik's distressed look. Her eye's spoke of the amount of pain she was going through. Their eyes suddenly turned to Zelda who had been crying.

The Hylian Princess wiped her eyes with her arm. "I-I'm sorry Sheik…" Zelda wraps her arm around the Sheikah and hugs her. "You've been through so much...I can feel your pain."

Sheik shuts her eyes with tears rolling down her face. She wraps her arms around Zelda and starts to cry.

Beth clutches onto her chest. "This tightness in my chest doesn't feel good...I don't know how someone could stay sane after all of that."

Sothis nodded with a solemn expression. "Fate can be very cruel. You've suffered enough Sheik. I'm sorry for all you had to go through."

Zelda and Sheik break their hug. The ninja wipes her eyes. "It's okay. I've made my journey here. I've found Link, and I'm happy to see he is okay. I was also given the mission from my ancestors to protect the Zelda here. I will fulfill their wish." Sheik stands up and turns to Zelda. She gets on one knee, lowers her head, and puts a hand on her chest. "Princess Zelda. From now on, I shall be your sworn protector and bodyguard. Will you allow me to fulfill the wish of our ancestors?"

Zelda smiles. She bows to the Sheikah. "I will accept Sheik."

Sheik stands up and bows to the Hylian Princess. "Thank you." The ninja turns to Byleth, Beth, and Sothis. "Thank you very much for listening to me. I know this was unexpected."

"It was no problem Sheik." Byleth says. The male professor stands up and extends his hand. "You are a very strong individual. It has been an honor speaking with you."

Sheik nods and shakes Byleth's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well."

**Author's Note: Surprise! Sheik is now in my Smash universe as a separate character. Didn't expect that did ya? I decided to go with the head canon of BOTW Zelda being Sheik because Smash Ultimate Sheik is more inspired by the Sheikahs in that game.**

**Anywho, next will be the classic Fire Emblem Trio of Marth, Roy, and Ike.**


	14. Marth, Roy, and Ike

Byleth and Beth are sitting down pouring tea for their three guests. Marth, the Prince of Altea, Roy, the Marquess of Pherae, and Ike Greil, the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. The twins give the three swordsmen their tea.

"Thank you for inviting us for tea." Marth bows. He begins to laugh to himself. "I never would've thought that in two decades, we would have more fighters from our universe in the Smash Realm. I remember when it was just me and Roy, then me and Ike, now there's tons of us."

"Yeah. I know a lot of people have voiced their disdain about there being more of us, but I'm not too bothered by it at all." Roy says.

"Not to come off as disrespectful or anything, but I'm more interested in hearing about Ike. Being the leader of a mercenary group at such a young age. You're only a year younger than me and brother. Tell us about that." Beth insisted with excitement in her voice.

"There isn't a whole lot to talk about with me, but I guess I can talk about it a little. I didn't start the Greil Mercenaries on my own. It was first my father's, until he was killed by Black Knight. I was seventeen at the time, so I had to take the leadership role at a much younger age. It wasn't easy, but I slowly improved overtime." Ike explains.

"The Black Knight...I think I've seen that individual a few times in the mansion. Your father's killer is living amongst us…" Byleth says. He felt a chill down his spine. If Master Hand and Crazy Hand are just okay with bringing these kinds of people into the Smash Mansion. Would there be a possibility that the ones who murdered Jeralt or the Flame Emperor may also appear? The male professor wondered darkly to himself.

Beth scratches her head in confusion. "What is it with these hands and inviting parent murders to this place? Does he just not expect anything bad to come out of it?" The female professor shrugs. "Whatever I guess. My head will hurt if I try to dwell on it long. What kind of things did you do as a mercenary?"

"Well I stopped racism between the Laguz and the humans, or Beorc as we're called back in Tellius. Defeated a crazed madman who rode on a dragon and I killed a goddess." Ike says.

Sothis appears behind the twins. "Hold it right there mortal."

The three swordsmen lean back in surprise at the Progenitor God. "Is that a manakete?" Marth asks.

Sothis puts her hand up at Marth. "I am not concerned with your questions right now mortal. I am more concerned about the mercenary here who claims he's slain a goddess. You do not seem capable of killing a goddess. Not in my eyes." She says with an unamused look on her face.

"Sothis, don't you think that you're being a little too critical of Mr. Greil?" Byleth asks.

"I have every right to be critical of someone to make such a claim as that. I would like to know how he was capable of doing such a feat." The Progenitor God folds her arms.

"It does seem hard to believe, but its true." Ike takes out his Ragnell. "My sword was blessed by another goddess to help me slay the goddess I was facing."

Marth takes out his Falchion. "My sword was forged by the Divine Dragon Naga to use to protect the world from evil dragons. It's even passed down to my descendants, it just looks different compared to mine."

Beth raises her eyebrow. "Descendants? Wait a minute. How old are you Marth?"

"I'm nineteen. Lucina and Chrom are my descendants from the future. I'm sure you've seen the situation with Link, it's kind of like that. I'm supposed to be a king back in my world with my wife Caeda as queen, but I didn't get to have a coronation yet. So I'm still considered "Prince" Marth." The Altean explains.

Sothis turns her attention to Roy. "You there!" She points to Roy. The red haired swordsman tensed up at the Sothis calling her. "You've been an awfully quiet boy. I command you to speak about yourself. There is no reason to be shy around us. Tell me, is your sword also forged by gods?"

Roy takes out his Binding Blade and shrugs. "I actually don't know how it was created. There wasn't much information on it's creation when I studied with my teacher. This sword does give the power to emit fire, which I think is cool I guess. There isn't much to talk about with me. I just stopped a war and saved my country. Not too long ago I made a promise to my girlfriend Lilina that I would marry her in the future." The Young Lion blushes.

"Awww, how sweet." Beth compliments.

"We were there. We also witnessed his girlfriend's father come back from the dead and try to kill him." Ike mentions.

"How horrifying." Byleth comments.

"You seem very young to be a leader of a war. What is it with you mortal children and putting yourself in life threatening situations?" Sothis questioned.

"I was only fifthteen at the time yeah. A lot of weight to put onto a kid's shoulders. Now here I am, eighteen and still have a baby face." Roy laughs.

Ike smirks and ruffles up Roy's hair. "You're a still boy to me and Marth."

Marth then hears something ringing in his pocket. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone. Unlike a lot of the Fire Emblem characters, Marth was the only one who was provided with a cell phone. It took a little awhile to understand, but the Altean Prince was able to get a hang of how to use it.

Marth looks at the caller ID, his expression turns into a scowl when he sees who it was. "Ephraim…" He answers the call. "What do you want, sister fucker?!"

Everyone around the table was taken aback by Marth's outlandish and angry outburst. Ike got an idea of who was on the receiving end. "_Oh no, it must be that cyan haired guy again. They haven't seen each other since that first summoning situation."_

"Come here to talk shit once again huh? Well I ain't trying to hear it. I finally got a legendary alt AND a duo heroes alt with my sister! I'm going to be getting another alt soon, and he's a shota." Marth attempted to brag.

Ephraim just laughed. "Yeah. It took you this long to get the same number of alts as me. You're always so behind Prince Marth. I was one of the first legendary heroes and duo heroes before you. You can brag about your fancy new alt, but guess what? Your alt has been demoted to a four star. Something I never have to experience."

Marth growled. "Bite me! When I see you again, I'm kicking your-"

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear from all the way down in third place for the fourth time in a row." The Restoration Lord cackled.

Marth ends the call and throws his phone into the ground. Breaking it into the pieces. He gets up from the table and begins to storm back into the mansion, fuming with rage.

Roy shakes his head. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. What's even worse is that he hasn't been doing well in tournaments either. That just worsened the blow."

Claude comes out to the garden and greets his professors. "Hey there Teach! I was looking for-" The brown haired student's body stiffened when he turned to see Ike glaring back at him.

The Greil Mercenary didn't forget what Claude had done to him. He gets up from the table with Ragnell in his hand. "I remember you. Don't think I've forgotten what you did to me. Time to pay."

Byleth turns to his student and gives him a disappointing glare. "Claude. What did you do this time?"

"I-It was just an um...h-harmless little prank that I may have pulled on him...and I just-" Claude scrambles out of the garden screaming in terror as Ike chased behind him.

Beth and Sothis just laughed at the Golden Deer leader. "Oh Claude, always getting yourself into trouble. I hope he learns that there are actually people here who will kill him." The female professor says.

Sothis turns to Byleth. "Tell me Byleth, do you recall why you chose the Golden Deer house? Are you happy with the decision you made?"

"Yes...I do recall. It was a very strange day for sure, but I don't regret my decision at all." Byleth says.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Not long after arriving at Garreg Mach Monastery did Lady Rhea push Byleth into choosing a class to teach. He was just a mercenary, but he was the one that caught her attention. Beth remained wary of the Archbishop and for good reasons. They both were great on the battlefield, but she was conveniently ignored. Beth didn't know why, but whatever happened against that bandit leader contributed to Rhea's bias toward her younger twin. _

_The favoritism went further than just asking Byleth to be the professor. It also concerned lodging. Beth didn't get a room of her own. She had to share the same room as her brother. They've shared a room for their whole life, but if Byleth didn't bring up that an extra bed was needed, then she would have been stuck on the floor. _

_Seteth's solution was to give them a bunk bed. Beth got the top bed as compensation for being forgotten. If Byleth was going to be the main teacher, he would need the bottom bed regardless. _

_Rhea had the twins introduce themselves to all the students before deciding on which house to teach. Beth found it pointless seeing as how her brother made up his mind the moment he was introduced to the three house leaders. It wasn't often that her brother made a quick decision like this. Talking to the other two leaders would only rub salt in the wound. They too wanted Byleth to teach despite the fact she was just as capable. Perhaps her immaturity was biting her in the ass at the moment. _

_If Beth had a choice, she would have picked the Blue Lions without a second thought. She had to sit through Edelgard speaking to Byleth about the Black Eagles and the students in that class. Byleth paid no mind to the names until he actually went into the classroom to see them. Byleth had remained aloof about their introduction. He only took a small note to the tiny girl with the purple hair. She was a nervous wreck who failed to introduce herself properly making the annoying guy next to her introduce himself. _

"_I am Ferdinand von Aegir and this is Bernadetta von Varley."_

_Beth only cared enough if the people in the class were attractive. Outside of the commoner Dorothea, no one caught her eye. Edelgard's retainer Hubert rubbed her the wrong way, but since Byleth had no intention of picking the Black Eagles, what she thought wouldn't matter. _

_Dimitri approached next and Beth immediately liked the prince. He was soft-spoken and dorky. He tried to be mature with his introduction even as he introduced his childhood friends. Yet, he really had a hard time speaking positively of one particular guy. _

"_Sylvain is...a work in progress." _

_Byleth failed to understand the meaning until they met Sylvain in the classroom. Beth was easily enamored by him, but understood why he was a problem student right off the bat. _

"_Oh, the mercenary who saved His Highness is a cutie. I am Sylvain Jose Gautier. And you are?"_

_Beth couldn't help but smirk. "Beth Eisner." _

"_Byleth Eisner." _

_Sylvain pretended that Byleth didn't exist. He just continued talking to Beth. That might have contributed to Byleth not wanting to join the Blue Lions if he was shown so much disrespect. His sister didn't help him either and he only scowled as a result. _

_The Blue Lions were the only class that had more males than females. Again, Beth had every reason to want to teach the class. Byleth only seemed to perk up in the presence of Felix who had a fighting aura similar to them. It wouldn't be a surprise if the male mercenary tried to poach Felix in the near future just because of seeing his potential._

_When it came time for Claude to introduce the Golden Deer, Beth already knew it was going to take time to get to care about them. Compared to the handsome students of the Blue Lions, the Golden Deer was a complete downgrade. Byleth didn't care about physical appearances so of course he wasn't repulsed by a certain noble. _

_Beth noted how unlike Edelgard and Dimitri, Claude had no problem making fun of most of the students in his house. He was very passive-aggressive about it. He had the least leader-like traits in this regard and Byleth took note of that. _

_Once the twins were finished with the introductions, they returned to the Archbishop. Manuela and Hannaman were waiting for them (or rather Byleth). They allowed Byleth to pick first since he was the new professor and the new teacher didn't have any second thoughts._

"_Let me teach the Golden Deers."_

_Beth tuned out the rest of the formalities at this point. She was still disappointed the Blue Lions weren't chosen given the colorless cast of pretty boys in the class. Byleth was instructed to go to the classroom later and properly reintroduce himself as their professor. Beth managed to pull her brother away before then. _

"_So why the Golden Deer?" Beth asks. _

"_They have the most commoners." Byleth answered. "People we can relate to."_

_He had a point there. _

"_Also…" Byleth looked toward the Golden Deer banner plastered above the classroom. "The little deer cannot afford to remain prey forever. He will have to learn to stand on his two feet and fight with his comrades."_

**Author's Note: How did you like that very obscure reference involving Marth and Ephraim? I doubt anyone would remember that joke since it was a long time ago, LOL. If you haven't paid attention to Fire Emblem Heroes either, that joke is definitely gonna go over your head. Also just incase you forgot, I did age up Roy. Because that boy does not look fifteen in Smash/Ultimate, can't tell me otherwise. Also, you can thank GintaxAlvissforever for this flashback part. She completed the game almost twenty times, so she knows her shit better than I do.**

**Next will be the father-daughter duo of Chrom and Lucina.**


	15. Lucina and Chrom

Byleth, Beth, and Sothis are in the garden lying down on their back and looking up at the bright blue sky. They all take a moment to breathe in the fresh air of nature and exhale.

"I never got the chance to just admire nature like this. It's so...peaceful. I feel like I can just take a nap here. This must be how that Linhardt character feels everyday." Sothis says.

"Yeah. Sometimes you just gotta be lazy and enjoy nature sometimes. It's such a wonderful day too. I remember doing this back with dad when we were kids." Beth sighs. "Those were much happier times back then."

"Yeah...I miss those days. Sometimes I wish I could relive those times again…" Byleth says solemnly.

The three let out another sigh. Their vision of the sky gets blocked by two figures with blue hair, Chrom and Lucina.

"Hello there." Lucina waves. "I hope we didn't come here at a bad time."

"We didn't mean to disturb your nap. We just came for the tea time you invited us to. I hope you don't mind." Chrom smiles.

Byleth sits up from the ground. "Not at all. I apologize for being unprepared. We weren't expecting you at this time. Let me prepare your tea." The male professor stands up and walks to the table to prepare tea for his guest.

"Take all the time you need. No reason to rush. Father and I didn't have much planned today." Lucina assures.

Chrom extends his hand and helps Beth off of the ground. He laughs at himself. "You know, this is how me and sister Lissa met Rob and Robin. We just saw a pair of twins taking a dirt nap and went to check on them. After that, they became our tacticians during our time back in Ylisse."

"I see. Guess this gives you a sense of dejavu, huh?" Beth asks.

The Exalt nods. "Indeed."

Sothis floats up off the ground and stretches her body. She observes Chrom and Lucina, noticing the swords that they both carried. "You must be the descendants of Prince Marth, is that correct?"

Lucina nods. "Yes we are. The Hero King is our ancestor. Who might you be if you do not mind me asking?"

"_She reminds me a lot of Nowi." _Chrom says to himself.

"I am the Progenitor God Sothis. You can say that I am the guardian of Byleth and Beth. My job is to watch over them and make sure they don't get themselves killed." The goddess informs.

"She also left out the part where she constantly nags us over trivial shit." Beth mumbles to herself.

"That's incredible. Having a goddess by your side to protect you. I'm sure my great-great (x5) grandfather has told you about the Falchion forged by the goddess Naga." Lucina says.

Sothis nods. "Yes he has. It was an interesting discovery."

"Your tea is ready." Byleth announces presenting the tea on the table. "Let us take a seat."

All the smashers sat down at the table while Sothis remained floating beside the twins. Lucina and Chrom take a sip of their tea, both nodding happily.

"This tea is great! My wife Sumia makes some pretty good tea as well. Although, I barely get a chance to try because she's falling down and breaking all the tea cups. Can't help how clumsy she is." Chrom mentions.

"Are you of royalty Chrom?" Sothis asks.

"Yes I am. I am the current Exalt of Ylisse. That title used to belong to my older sister Emmeryn until her unfortunate sacrifice. After that, my wife Sumia and I became the new rulers of Ylisse. I had to deal with two wars during that time. During our war with Valm, we had a daughter we called Lucina. Although, the one you're seeing now came from the future."

Byleth turns his attention to Lucina. "What was the reason you traveled back in time Lucina?" He asks.

"We've been dealing with a lot of time travel and alternate universe stuff lately. Starting to get a little overwhelming trying to catch up with it all." Beth scratches her head.

Lucina lets out a sigh. "It's a little difficult to talk about, but I don't mind discussing it. I come from a future where everyone was killed by the Fell Dragon, Grima. I was only left with my sister Cynthia and my father's sword. My friends and I tried our best to fight the Fell Dragon, but it was all for nought. We couldn't stop him. The Divine Dragon Naga assisted us by sending us to the past to prevent the disastrous future."

"How horrifying." Sothis says with a solemn expression. "Did you ever discover the source of this Fell Dragon you speak of?"

The blue haired swordswoman nods. "Yes. Grima took possession of one of the tacticians, Robin. She was used as his vessel. She was the one responsible for killing my father due to Grima's possession. I remember when I wanted to kill Robin because of what she became, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." She shakes her head.

"When my army was in battle with the Fell Dragon, I was able to deal the final blow. Unfortunately, that only temporarily put himself to sleep for another one thousand years. It'll be a long time until he returns again. I can only hope our future descendants will be ready." Chrom says.

"I apologize for all that you've been through Lucina. An experience such as that can be very damaging to the mental state. I'm happy to hear that you still had the courage to fight and ensure peace to the present." Byleth says.

"So wait, how come you did not return to your future? You already defeated Grima, how come you are not back in your own time?" Sothis asks.

"Unfortunately, going to the past was a one way trip. Once I walked through that time portal, there was no return for me or my friends. So I'm stuck with my present self. It is strange, it's not all bad. I have the chance to be a princess." Lucina smiles.

Beth looks at the ring on Lucina's finger. She notices that it was a wedding ring. The female professor raises her eyebrow. "Hold on. Lucina, are you married?!"

The Ylissean Princess blushes at the question and nods. She shows off her ring. "I got married three years ago."

"You're married to that dark angel. I saw him wearing the same ring. Firstly, congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." Lucina bows.

"Secondly, how did this all come about? To be married at such a young age. You younger mortals sure love to rush things don't you?" Sothis quips.

Chrom laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well...there is a perfectly good explanation for that. I just don't feel too comfortable talking about it. It's a little crazy."

"That's okay, we won't pressure you into discussing things you don't feel comfortable with talking about. Privacy is always respected." Byleth informs.

"Well, thank you." Chrom stands up from his chair. "It's about time we take our leave Lucina. We promised grandfather that we'd all meet for some family time." The Exalted King bows to the twins and Sothis. "I really appreciate you inviting us for some tea. Definitely much more stable than the pair of dragon twins I know." He mutters the last sentence in contempt.

Lucina stands up and shakes Byleth and Beth's hands. "It was nice meeting you both. I hope that we can become friends." She gives a bow to Sothis. "It was also a pleasure meeting you, Progenitor God."

Lucina and Chrom make their way back to the mansion. Byleth, Beth, and Sothis turn to each other.

"How odd. Weddings are usually happy occasions yes? I wonder why Chrom was so nervous about speaking about it." Sothis says.

"He's definitely hiding something from us. Maybe there's something behind that wedding. We can probably ask that dark angel about when we eventually speak to him." Beth says.

Byleth nods. "Yes. I agree. We will probably find our answer soon. I'm curious as to what the issue may be."

**Author's Note: Happy 30th Anniversary to Fire Emblem! Happy Anniversary to Fire Emblem Awakening! Happy Birthday to Lucina! I kinda just remembered everything big for Fire Emblem was happening on this day so what perfect time to upload this chapter.**

**Next Chapter will be the King of Darkness, Ganondorf.**


	16. Ganondorf

It is currently night time. Byleth and Beth are sitting down in the garden while Sothis is floating above them. The twins are feeling a little wary about their next guest, a very dangerous guest at that. The Progenitor God could sense the fear in the twins.

"Just stay calm. I too am a little worried about our next guest. I don't believe it was a smart idea of Byleth to invite such a person after hearing about the things he is responsible for. We will be face to face with a very dangerous threat." Sothis says.

"If this Ganondorf guy is anything like the Links and Sheik described, I'm not excited about this." Beth says. She turns to her brother who is leaning over with his hands over his mouth. "Do you really believe things will go okay? This guy doesn't seem like a Bowser kind of guy. Him and his entire generation is evil to the core."

"Now after hearing about him, I made a mistake inviting such a man." Byleth says. He sighs to himself and sits up straight up. "We can't go back on it now. Let's just prepare ourselves for what may come."

Ganondorf walks into the garden with a menacing grin on his face. Byleth and Beth felt shivers down their spines as they sensed a dark aura surrounding the Gerudo approaching them. Sothis is keeping a straight face and is staring intently at Ganondorf.

The King of Darkness looks down at the twins and the Progenitor God. Keeping his sinister smirk he begins to speak. "So, you are the fools who invited me here." He directs his eyes to Sothis. "And who might you be, girl?"

"You will not refer to me as such a term! I am the Progenitor God Sothis, I am the guardian of these twins. You must be Ganondorf. The one called the King of Darkness, and wielder of the Triforce of Power." Sothis speaks sternly.

Ganondorf begins to chuckle. "Has that boy and the princess been talking about me? I should feel honored that my name is getting around. Yes, I wield the Triforce of Power. Making me one of the powerful beings in the world. I had Hyrule trembling beneath my feet. My power to rival that of a God. That includes you." He snarks.

Sothis didn't let her poker face crack. "Your words do not scare me. I do not understand why the goddesses of your world granted you such power. Someone as evil as you are does not deserve such a thing. It had to have been a mistake."

Byleth could feel the tension between Sothis and Ganondorf. Like any wrong statement could make either of these two explode He wonders if maybe he could try to ease it. "May I offer you some tea Ganondorf?" The male professor asks.

The Gerudo turns to Byleth. "I have no interest in your formalities boy. I have no interest in speaking with you." He turns his attention back to Sothis. "However, this Goddess here intrigues me. Challenging me. Not showing any ounce of fear after hearing about me. I'm impressed. My conversation will only be with her. You two are worthless to me. I have no interest to speak with either of you."

"_Harsh. Well, at least I don't have to get involved with this guy." Beth thought to herself._

Byleth puts his head down sadly. "O-Of course…"

Sothis was not happy with the way Ganondorf spoke to the twins. "Do not speak to them that way! Who do you think you are?! You won't be throwing your weight around like you own the place while I'm present! Especially when you lost to a mere child." The Progenitor God smirks.

Ganondorf frowns. "Hmph. I guess I cannot argue with facts. That boy has stopped me from taking over the entirety of Hyrule. One day, I will kill that boy and the princess, and have Hyrule in my possession." Ganondorf clenches his hand, the Triforce of Power glowing on his palm. "But enough about that, I'm sure you're curious on why I was chosen to live in this realm."

"I am curious. I've heard that the two hands were once a great evil. Do you have an association with them?"

"I do. Back in the days we refer to as "Melee", I was summoned to be part of their plan of world domination along with Bowser and Mewtwo. It was all going well, for a short while. We were defeated by those meddlesome heroes. I heard that my descendant continued to work alongside Master Hand during this Subspace War, but that too ended in failure and he was being manipulated all along by a being named Tabuu. Master Hand told me the details. I am his right hand man, so our relationship is close. Because of the events of that war, that is why we are where we are now. This home we live in. This peace we have. Master Hand granted this because he was saved by everyone." Ganondorf explains.

Sothis was beginning to understand it all. "So it was an act of thanks. He has given up his evil ways and chose to be the guardian of this realm and everyone who lives here. A change of heart."

"Yes. However, just because he had a change of heart, doesn't mean I will. I am just abiding by his rules to not kill anyone who lives in this mansion. Anyone outside out of it, is all fair game." Ganondorf smirked. "I believe we are done here. Our paths will cross again with your twins, Goddess. Just make sure to stay on my good side if you wish to stay alive."

The King of Darkness begins to levitate to the air. He laughs menacingly as he enters through a dark portal and disappears.

Sothis shakes her head in disgust. "What an evil being...At least this tea time did not end drastically. I was prepared for any tactics he may have had planned under his sleeve. I suggest we keep our distance from him." She tells the twins.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Just his presence was giving me chills, and it's not just how ugly he is. We'll leave him to the Links, Zelda, and Sheik. We got some context on why this mansion exists though, so that's something." Beth says.

"But we still don't have the full story of Master Hand's origins or the Subspace War. We're slowly getting more information on it, but we're still missing that context. For such an event to change the very landscape of this world, I must know what happened. I will keep up my research on this." Byleth declares. He stands up and begins to make his way inside the mansion, most likely to his and Beth's bedroom.

Sothis turns to Beth. "Are you curious about the origins of this realm as well?"

The female professor shrugs. "Ehh, not really. I'm just trying to focus on what's happening in the present. I will admit, hearing more about this realm is definitely interesting. The secret of this realm and those two hands are eerie. Byleth has been working tirelessly on trying to find out the truth. I hope he eventually find what he's looking for."

**Author's Note: ****I wanted to use this chapter to build a little more of the mystery of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and the Subspace War (for Byleth, Beth, and Sothis anyways). Ganondorf is such a cooler character to write with now because it's OOT Ganondorf and not that ugly old ass man from Twilight Princess. This Ganondorf can be more menacing and I like that.**

**Also decided to switch it up a little and have Sothis have more of a talking role and have the twins take the backseat for once. I usually try and save Sothis for the bigger characters or characters who have some relation to a deity.**

**Next chapter will be for Pit and Dark Pit. I'm going to be taking a secondary role for that chapter while Ginta is going to mainly do the writing. She's the bigger Kid Icarus fan here out of us both.**


	17. Snake (The Abyss Incident)

**Author's Note: Spoilers for the Fire Emblem Three Houses: Cindered Shadows DLC.**

Snake and Samus are sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. Snake reaches into his pocket and takes out a cigarette and a lighter. He puts the cigarette in his mouth and lights it up. He puts the lighter back in his pocket and begins to smoke. He exhales the smokes.

Samus covers her mouth and coughs. "You know, you could have taken that outside. No one wants to smell that in here." She says in disgust, waving the smoke away from her.

Snake coughs. "Sorry. Just trying to relieve some stress." The mercenary puts his cigarette on the ashtray resting on the nightstand beside him. "I recently got invitations by those two professors for some sort of "tea time". I don't know if I should bother going." He shrugs.

"I think you should. I've spoken to them. They're both really kind individuals. Also warned me when Ridley tried to assassinate me. They're not troublesome and unstable like how I described Corrin and Kamui. At least from first impressions. I think you'll like them. I already consider them as friends."

"I see. Hmm, I guess I can take the time to check them out. If you say they're good, they must be really good people for you to consider them as friends. It's usually impossible to be friends with you." Snake snarks.

The mercenary reaches into his pocket for his lighter and another cigarette. Snake doesn't realize that he takes out a small dynamite stick instead. He puts the dynamite stick into his mouth and lights up the fuse, causing it to explode on his face. Samus jumps off of the couch in surprise at the explosion. She sees Snake sitting in disbelief with his face burnt and smoking like a cartoon character.

"What the heck happened Snake?!" Samus asked.

Before the mercenary could speak, he began to hear snickers coming from behind the couch. He looks over the couch to see Claude and Hilda lying on the floor snickering to themselves. The laughter soon stopped when they made eye contact with the angry mercenary.

"Really funny you two." Snake pulls out a pistol and cocks it. "I got a joke that's equally as funny."

The Golden Deer students gulped. "Ahh hell." They say in unison.

* * *

**Garden Area**

Byleth and Beth are sitting down together with the male professor drinking tea and the female professor resting her head on her brother's shoulder. Ignatz is also in the garden with his professors. He is standing up painting on a canvas in front of them. He puts the final touches on his painting and shows it to the twins.

The painting showed the twins sitting at the tea table in their current position. Byleth had his hands resting on the table with the tea in it. His face was looking down displaying his usual stoic expression. Beth was laying on her brother's shoulder with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. The background showed the bright blue sky with flowers painted around the twins.

"W-What do you think professors? I really apologize for taking your time like this, but I thought the image looked perfect between you two. I just had to paint it...did I do a good job?" Ignatz asks nervously.

The twin professors look in awe at the painting and begin to clap. "This is really impressive Ignatz. I hope I don't sound too biased by saying this is your best work. Your talents always shine with drawing and painting." Byleth says with a smile.

"Seriously, this is good stuff! If you were more confident in your painting skills, I'm sure all the girls would be all over you." Beth teases.

Ignatz blushes. "I-I appreciate the kind words, but I shouldn't be a painter. I should be training to become a kni-"

"You do not have to worry about that anymore. We are not in Foldlan anymore. Chase the dream you really want to pursue. Painting is your passion." Byleth says.

"Enough with the knight business Ignatz. Become the painter you want to be or I'm smacking the hell out of you. Don't throw your talents away. I'm sure a lot of the smashers here would appreciate your paintings." Beth says.

"D-Do you mean it? Well...I guess you're right. We're not in Foldlan anymore. I don't have to worry so much about becoming a knight anymore. I can paint as much as I want now. You're right professors. I am going to keep pursuing my dreams and become an even greater artist." The Golden Deer student declares.

"Professors!" Hilda runs into the garden panicking and screaming.

"Teach!" Claude screams trailing behind his best friend while gunshots were being shot at them.

Hilda quickly cowers behind Beth while Claude jumps at Byleth, causing the male professor to catch his student and carry him bridal style. The twins turn to each other in confusion, wondering why their students were cowering in fear.

"Is something wrong Claude? I've never seen you so petrified before." Ignatz asks his house leader.

Snake comes into the garden with his pistol in hand. He glares at Byleth and Beth. "Do you know these two? They blew my face up with a stick of dynamite." He questions.

Byleth and Beth frown realizing why his students were cowering in fear. Another one of their pranks.

"Yes. These are my students. I apologize for their foolish antics. I've warned them many times about their pranks and I see my warning has gone ignored." Byleth stares at Claude and Hilda disappointingly.

Hilda laughs nervously. "H-Hey, it was all Claude's idea! He thought it would be funny!" She points to the house leader.

"Way to throw me under the bus Hilda!" Claude pouts.

"How the hell did you two manage to find a stick of dynamite in the first place?!" Beth wondered.

Byleth turns his attention back to Snake. "I'm sorry that our meeting had to be this way. I'll be giving these two a very harsh punishment later."

"It isn't your fault. I'm not going to blame it all on you and your sister. By the way, the name is Snake. Nice to meet you both. I heard you two were fellow mercenaries like me."

Beth's eyes widen with excitement. "You're a mercenary too?! I love meeting with other mercenaries. What kind of jobs do you do?"

"I do jobs dealing with highly technical stuff. I wish I could tell you in detail, but my information is classified and can't be discussed. It's a military thing." Snake explains.

Byleth nods. "We completely understand Snake. You don't have to discuss anything you're not comfortable with. It was a pleasure meeting with you though. I hope we can speak to each other again under much calmer circumstances."

"Yeah." Snake puts his pistol in his gun belt. He makes one last glare at Claude and Hilda.

The pink haired student yelped as she hid back behind Beth while Claude wrapped his arms around Byleth and avoids making eye contact. Snake turns away and makes his way back to the mansion. Claude and Hilda sighed in relief.

Hilda steps out from behind Beth. "Oh man, that guy was a real nutcase! I don't know what weapon he was holding, but that thing was crazy! He tried to kill us!"

"Yeah. Thanks for protecting me Teach. Being in your arms made me feel safe." Claude winked with his trademark grin.

Byleth was obviously not having it with the Golden Deer leader, as his stern expression did not change. He gently lets go of Claude from his arms.

"I'm disappointed in the both of you. Claude, I told you specifically to not do anymore of your pranks. Did you not learn after Ike chased around the entire mansion to beat you up? These are not your normal citizens. There are people here who will actually kill you if you take things too far with your pranks! I will not tolerate your recklessness anymore! Return to your rooms, I will think of a punishment for you both later." Byleth scolds.

Claude and Hilda lowered their heads in shame. They've never seen their professor this angry with them before. Getting an earful from him meant they were really in trouble. "Sorry…" The Golden Deer students say sadly. They make their way back to the mansion.

Ignatz is surprised at Byleth. "Wow professor...I've never seen you been so strict like that with us before. I'm used to you keeping calm."

"Yeah brother, that was quite something. Knowing you though, the punishment won't be too crazy. You talked a big game, but you're going to go soft on them." Beth snarks. "Claude is your second favorite student behind your little Bernie Bear."

Byleth turns to his sister. "I have to be much stricter with them when it concerns their safety. We've seen how dangerous some of these fighters can be. The safety of our students is very important and we can't risk them getting killed. Especially over something foolish like a prank. I will not allow any of my students to get hurt...I won't…" The male professor clenches his fist.

* * *

_Flashback_

Too many things were going through Byleth's mind once he and the students were finally able to return to the dorms. He was already warned that Rhea could not be trusted and despite what Aelfric had done, he had too many good points that were hard to ignore.

Beth was just as shaken up as he was and he needed to check up on her. At the same time, Byleth had to make sure each and every student returned to their homes. As much as he didn't want the Ashen Wolves to be left alone after what happened, Rhea insisted that she would personally speak to them about what to do now that Aelfric was gone.

Byleth still couldn't believe that Hubert and Dedue didn't know where their liege was. Even when Edelgard joked about her retainer, she must have expected him to find them. The fact they both failed and were visibly shaken seeing them return with a few scratches on them, the retainers shut down from everything questioning their own competence. Edelgard and Dimitri went with their retainers in an attempt to cheer them up.

Beth took Ashe back to his dorm despite his protests (and the fact he was only two rooms away from the twins' room). Linhardt let out a yawn and dragged his feet back to his room where he wouldn't be leaving for the rest of the day. Byleth took the two Golden Deer students back. Hilda's room was closer so she let out a huge, exaggerated yawn before she went back in saying she was going to get her things ready to go to the bathhouse. Byleth escorted Claude back to his room.

"Finally, it feels great to be back." Claude sighed with relief. "Teach, are you feeling okay?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I mean...about your mother...I didn't know that...I'm sorry."

Byleth struggled to display any sort of emotions. Claude still didn't understand that he wasn't for emotions.

"Do not apologize. No one knew what would happen."

Claude frowned. "But Teach…"

"Beth and I are going to need to fix our schedule. We have been gone for days without anyone to take over for the Golden Deer class. Use the rest of today and tomorrow to rest."

Byleth knew he was dodging the question and avoiding having to bring his emotions to the surface. Still, he couldn't let his student see how distressed he really was. Claude was observant and could tell what Byleth was thinking but he didn't push it.

"Teach, you need to rest too. Your arm might not be in the best of conditions." The house leader mentions.

Byleth also had a bad habit of ignoring injuries when he received any. As the Ashen Demon, he was used to being able to dodge hits and dish out deadly attacks in return. As a professor, he couldn't stop himself from jumping in harm's way to protect his student. Claude was alluding to himself, but Byleth would rather die than let Claude be fatally wounded resulting in a use of the Divine Pulse. Sothis promised to chew him out when things settled down.

"I will have Professor Manuela look at it." Byleth reassures his student. "Make sure you ask Marianne to look at Bahamut's injuries. That wyvern was a lifesaver."

Claude nods his head in agreement. It was amazing how Claude was able to bring a wyvern into the Abyss in the first place, but there were bigger mysteries that were never going to get answers.

"Okay...take care of yourself Teach." Claude says. He resigned to letting his professor off, but he still had more to say. "Oh, and Teach?"

Byleth turned to leave and noticed that his student's cheeks were red. Did Claude get sick while in the Abyss, the professor wondered. "Hmm?"

"...Thanks for saving me…"

"I would be a terrible professor if I didn't look after you." The male professor gives a faint smile.

Byleth left the young noble alone and headed back to the first floor. He could have checked up on Sylvain and Felix while he was up here, but something told him that either student would even be in their rooms at this point of time.

The professor travels back to his room. Beth had returned to the room as well. She was on the bed with her hand on her cheek. She was thinking about what had just happened with Aelfric.

"Beth…" Byleth started. "I'm back."

"Did you make sure the little deer returned safe and sound?" Beth asks, not looking at her brother.

"Yes. Hilda will be in the sauna. Claude will be in the wyvern stalls later."

Beth nods her head in acknowledgement. Sothis made her presence known once Byleth closed the door behind him.

"There are so many things we need to discuss." Sothis began. "The first thing I need to address is you!" Sothis points to the male professor with a huge scowl on her face. "You still had a few Divine Pulses left and you decided to throw yourself in front of that hideous monster instead of waiting to see what would happen! Did you not learn your lesson when you threw yourself in front of that axe for that princess?!"

Sothis was only visible to Beth because of her close proximity to Byleth. If she were to leave the room, she wouldn't be able to see her. This didn't apply to anyone else though, so someone can waltz on in and not see a young child with green hair.

"I was not thinking…" Byleth grumbles.

"Obviously! You have a martyr complex I swear! If you died, then I wouldn't be able to help you or Beth!"

"Byleth is tough though." Beth said coming to her brother's defense. "Still, what the hell were you thinking?! Throwing your life out like that is going to get you killed!" She scolds.

"Not you too…" Byleth grumbles. "Beth, if that beast decided to attack Ashe, you would have shielded him too. What I did was no different."

"Claude was on a wyvern!" Sothis shouts. "He would have been fine."

Before Byleth could argue, there was a knock at the door. He would have ignored it if not for the voice on the other side.

"Hey, it's me."

"Father." Byleth calls.

"Come in Pops." Beth spoke solemnly.

Sothis shook her head realizing that she would have to wait until nightfall in order to yell at Byleth. "I'm going to nap."

The Goddess disappears the moment Byleth let Jeralt into the room. The renowned mercenary had obvious dark rings underneath his eyes.

"Where did you two go?" Jeralt asks. "The monastery was turned upside down when you two and the three important brats disappeared."

"The Abyss." Byleth answers.

"The sewers." Beth added.

"...You gotta be kidding me…" Jeralt growls. "Is that why Alois was being quiet about this?" Jeralt's eyes fell to Byleth's arm. Even with the coat over him, there was still an obvious red splot that was on it. "Kid, what happened to your arm?"

"It is a long story…" Byleth mutters.

"Then tell me the short version." Jeralt grumbled. "And don't bother lying. You know you two are terrible liars."

The twins looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They couldn't keep the truth from their father, but they didn't know how he would react.

"There were students in the underground." Byleth started. "Claude saw someone suspicious running around at night so we and a few other students decided to track them down. It led us to a place that the Archbishop failed to bring up. Students that were expelled or cast away. Other outcasts and some criminals on the run were also down there."

Jeralt's eyes widened. He didn't believe what he was hearing, but it was coming from the responsible twin.

"So one thing leads to another…" Byleth started trailing off.

"We met this guy named Aelfric," Beth continues. "He was a priest that used to work in the church when you were still a Knight of Seiros. He knew our mom."

Jeralt gawked. "Your mother?"

"Sitri." the twins said in union.

"Sitri…"

"We saw her corpse." Byleth added. It wasn't the best thing to say without context but the image of her beautiful body remained in his mind. "It was like she didn't age a day."

"That Aelfric guy wanted to bring her back and he was willing to sacrifice the Ashen Wolves to do it!" Beth tries to explain. "He tried to do it even after we saved the students, but then Rhea showed up trying to get him to stop and he just went with the ritual anyway. He merged with Mother's body and turned into a hideous beast!"

"Stop. Stop. Stop! None of this is making any sense!" Jeralt glared at his children for leaving him in the dark. So much happened in the course of a few days and now he wished he was there to see everything with his own two eyes. "...Why is Rhea even brought up in all of this?"

"Rhea had kept Mother's corpse…" Byleth answers. "Aelfric found her and took her for himself…"

"She tried to get Aelfric to stop." Beth grits her teeth. "But Aelfric was right. Rhea refused to speak the truth. That woman hid such important information about us. She...she told us about how Mom's body was frail and how Byleth was a stillborn. He would have died if Rhea didn't put a Creststone inside of him and…"

Jeralt slams his fist into the door getting the twins to stop talking. His eyes were filled with so many emotions that it worried them. "Pack your things. We'll be leaving tonight."

The twins stared at their father in disbelief. "Huh?"

"I can't trust Rhea with you two anymore. I knew she did something to Sitri, but she insisted everything was fine and normal. Of course nothing was normal! My own son had no heartbeat when he was born and still doesn't."

Byleth is taken aback by the outburst. Being told by Rhea was one thing. For it to be confirmed by your father was another.

"If we stay here, there is no telling what Rhea will do next. I may have some influence being her best knight, but that won't mean much if she decides to throw me away for whatever plan she has. Coming back was a mistake."

Despite having no heartbeat, Byleth swore he felt it stop. A few months ago, he would have been thrilled to return to the life of a mercenary. Now, he felt like he knew his calling.

"But...I do not want to leave," Byleth confesses. He stares at the ground refusing to look his father in the eye.

It wasn't just Jeralt that was surprised by his son's words. Beth was dumbfounded too.

"Why? You were forced out of your comfort zone when you had to teach these kids."

"I was...and still am." the younger twin admits. "It may have only been four months...but I feel a connection with my students. Yes, some of the students have their...unusual quirks. Some are even annoying to deal with, but they are still my students and I...do not regret being a teacher." Byleth closes his eyes before forcing himself to look up and meet his father's confused gaze. "Please, do not complain to Rhea or take us out of the monastery. I know it is selfish. I know it is dangerous with what we know now, but I still want to remain here and continue teaching."

"Kid…"

Byleth couldn't stop himself from bowing before his father. "Please Father. Please let me continue teaching."

Jeralt looked over to the older twin who had yet to say anything. Surely, she didn't see eye to eye with Byleth.

"Pops, please let us stay." Beth pleads rather weakly.

"Not you too…"

Beth sighs. "I'm not that great with teaching. Still not even four months in. I'm the physical education teacher if anything, but that can only get me so far. Just because I will never get used to the role doesn't mean I should give up and hurt Byleth. We have never seen Byleth want something in his life, Pops. I don't trust Rhea either. Believe me, but I can put up with that lizard woman if it means allowing Byleth to continue teaching."

"You have got to be kidding me…" Jeralt grumbles to himself. "I should have known you two would come to the same conclusion." Jeralt throws his arms up in defeat and sighs. "Alright, you two win. I won't say anything to Rhea and I won't force you two to leave. I will have no choice but to badger Alois with what transpired the past few days. I ain't going to be left in the dark this time."

Byleth sighs in relief. His father really was letting him stay.

"But you two need to be extra careful around Rhea now. We know what she did to Sitri. There is no telling what she will do to the two of you if you do not keep your guard up around her."

"Don't worry. She's not interested in me." Beth told her father nonchalantly. "It's Byleth we're worrying about."

"I will keep my guard up around her. Always." Byleth answers.

The twins were relieved that Jeralt relented. They would take good care in watching their back when it concerned Rhea. She had too many secrets that nearly cost the lives of their students. For now, they needed to focus on the mission at the end of the month. Getting rid of Miklan and retrieving the Lance of Ruin.

**Author's Note: Hey, I know I said the angel twins would be next and this is a bit of a surprises. Ginta is still writing that chapter and she's been a little busy with work and stuff. I decided to take the time to write a chapter for Snake. I know this wasn't much of a tea time compared to the others and this was more of lore building. Metal Gear Solid is a super story heavy franchise and honestly, I don't think I can do it justice with my very little knowledge of the franchise.**

**I hope all the Three Houses stuff isn't too much for you guys. If it bothers you, let me know. I did want to do these flashback so you can have more context and background for Byleth and Beth. Also Three Houses' world is amazing, and world building for the game is amazing. However, if you are bothered by it, feel free to address it to me. I don't mind at all. You can thank Ginta for writing this flashback. She's really damn good at writing for Three Houses and she exceeded my expectations with this flashback. So give her a big thanks for taking part in this collab with me. Doing this with her has been fun.**

**P.S. Aelfric is the biggest simp in the entire Fire Emblem Franchise, no cap.  
**

**In the meantime while Ginta will still be working on the angel twins, I can work on the next character. I'm confident with this character because it's my favorite franchise. So most likely, the next character chapter you'll see will be for Sonic the Hedgehog. Boy am I going to have fun with my favorite character.**


	18. Pit and Dark Pit

It is currently day time in the Smash Realm. In the garden, Byleth, Beth, and Sothis are sitting down with their guests, Pit and Dark Pit. The tea table was filled with sweets such as ice cream, cookies, cupcakes, and lollipop. Pit wasted no time digging in on the ice cream and cookies. Dark Pit on the other hand, was served some spicy curry that Byleth mentions was made by Dedue and Ashe.

Despite not looking it, Byleth is rather excited for who he and Beth were going to have tea time with today. The two professors already dealt with having tea time with more than one person, but for the first time, they can finally interact with other twins in the mansion. The angel twins are the first pair of twins they have a chance to speak with. Byleth could finally get a different perspective from one younger twin to another.

Dark Pit turns to his twin and shakes his head disappointingly. "Look at you, you're like a goddamn child eating all those sweets. I hope you get a cavity one day."

"Come on! You know how much I love my sweets! Pit exclaims. "You know what I say, ice cream on the floor is-"

"So help me if you throw ice cream on the ground right now and start eating it, I will throttle you." Dark Pit threatens.

"So what do you two do?" Beth asks the angel twins. "Personal guard doesn't mean much in this world from what I noticed."

Pit puts down his sweets and wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Oh, I am Lady Palutena's personal bodyguard! When Lady Palutena tells me to do something for her, I do it." He smiles proudly.

"And that includes?" Byleth asks.

"Besides getting rid of the Underworld troops that mess up the Overworld, I go down from the heavens to collect the offerings from humans. I help as much as I can before I return to her side. I'm also in charge of cooking, cleaning and making sure Lady Palutena is comfy when her favorite anime is on." The angel counted with his fingers.

"So you're basically a slave." Beth states bluntly.

"Yep." Dark Pit added with an annoyed expression.

"Hey! I'm not a slave! I help Lady Palutena because I want to! I'm not slaving away if I make the choice myself!"

"Yet, you still do things Palutena asks even when you don't agree with it." Dark Pit reminded him.

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do. You will kill a target without wondering why Palutena wants the target dead. You'll justify every action she does and allow her to abuse her authority, and you remember Palutena's favorite drink down to a T. No sane angel would recall how she likes her tea."

Pit wanted to argue with Dark Pit on all three of those points...especially the last one. There was no shame in keeping a note on what his mother liked and how to avoid getting her the wrong thing when her mood dropped. Without the proper rebuttal, Dark Pit continued to call him out.

"Remember when you threw that one match for her so she can win a bet?"

Pit flinches when Dark Pit reminded him of some of the not so holy things the green haired Goddess asked him to do. When it concerned Smash, he was never thrilled with throwing a match. He wanted to show he was the best there is and his pride was rather hurt as a result.

"Ahh, so there's rigging in this tournament…" Beth mumbles. "I thought Master Hand wouldn't allow it."

"He doesn't, but people always find a way to slip through without his knowledge." Dark Pit started. He shrugs and folds his arms. "I wouldn't know. All I know is that by the time I joined, the betting was established for the older Smashers to do when they were duking it out. I'm not allowed to gamble, yet this idiot can."

Pit chuckles. "Well, I'm the adult here, so I got to make sure my cute little bro doesn't get a gambling addiction." He snarks.

"Fuck off." Dark Pit turns away from his twin. "And don't change the subject. You are still Palutena's yes man."

"I can't be a yes man if I choose to serve her!" Pit argued.

Byleth couldn't help but chuckle to himself. That devotion reminded him of how Hubert acts around Edelgard except he wouldn't argue at all. He would just threaten to kill the person who called him out on his unhealthy behavior.

"What's so funny?" Pit asked with a dubious expression on his face.

"You remind me of one of my students who is devoted to their liege." Byleth responded.

The angel didn't like the comparison. "I know I may be a servant, but Lady Palutena is like a mother to me. She did take me in after all and raised me as her own."

Dark Pit opened his mouth again to take a small jab at Pit but the male professor cut him off.

"Oh, I didn't realize."

"I know Lady Palutena doesn't act motherly in the slightest, but she has done a great job taking care of me and Pittoo."

"I never asked to be taken in…" Dark Pit grumbled. He took his teacup and started taking a huge sip.

"But you won her over like I did. She's fine having two angels to look after."

"Whatever you say Pitstain…"

Pit held Palutena in high regard regardless of how the twins seemed to have a different view of her. From what Byleth learned, Dark Pit was taken in recently despite being twins. If he wanted to know more about Palutena, it would be best to keep asking the elder twin.

"So, how did you meet Palutena?" Byleth asks.

"You did not just ask Pit how he met Palutena…" Dark Pit says in a concerning tone. The dark angel slouches in his chair. "Great, we're going to be here forever."

Pit stopped devouring the sweets that were on his plate. He looked up with a stupid grin on his face. "Oh? I can tell you that. Pittoo, don't interrupt. This will refresh your memory."

"Great." Dark Pit rolls his eyes.

"So, I was an itty-bitty angel when I first met Lady Palutena. It was more than thirty years ago when I used my arrows against the Underworld Army. You see, in the past, Lady Palutena didn't rule Skyworld alone. She ruled with Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness. Everyone loved Lady Palutena because she blessed the humans with what they needed to survive. Because Medusa was a Goddess of Darkness, the people ignored her and Medusa started killing humans in retaliation. Lady Palutena couldn't stand for her evil and turned her into a hideous disgusting old hag before throwing her into the Underworld."

"That sounds...extreme…" Byleth comments.

"Maybe it was. Medusa is evil and Palutena's actions caused her to ask Hades for help. He gave her the Underworld Army and she attacked Skyworld. Medusa used underhanded tactics to win."

"You could just say the angels of Skyworld are pathetic weaklings that struggle to kill the weakest of demons." Dark Pit snarks.

Pit flinches. "Well...Yeah. They're unmotivated because Lady Palutena brings them back to life. If they aren't motivated, they refuse to train and get stronger."

"You seem pretty strong yourself." Beth compliments.

"Of course I am. If I wasn't I wouldn't be able to protect Lady Palutena! But..." Pit scratches the back of his head. "Since I was only a kid back then, there wasn't much I could do against an entire Underworld Army. Lady Palutnea lost because Medusa didn't play fair."

Dark Pit wanted to open his mouth to vocalize that Pit was leaving out crucial details. He only stopped himself from saying anything because he didn't know the details of that particular war.

"Is there any reason why Palutena lost?" Sothis asks. "It is a battle between two Goddesses, so I would think she put up a fight."

"She did, but Medusa managed to snag the Three Sacred Treasures. While Lady Palutena doesn't need them herself, it boosted her army's strength overall. Without them, Lady Palutena was put at a severe disadvantage."

"What happened next?"

"I was getting there." Pit says, his eyes shining in anticipation. "Medusa got so cocky. She thought she won even though she captured Lady Palutena, but Lady Palutena still had some magic left. She used what magic she had left to free me in the Underworld."

"...You got caught?" Dark Pit ended up asking.

"Hey, I was a kid back then trying to take a Reaper on my own. That went about as well as you would expect. I'm just fortunate that I got thrown in the Underworld dungeon instead of being turned to stone or even killed. All I needed was a good sneak attack to get away and fight my way out of the Underworld. Let me tell you, that was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life!"

"For a kid I guess that's understandable." The dark angel mutters.

"The Power of Flight didn't exist back then so I had to jump around like Mario, shoot like Samus and traverse the stupid Underworld like Link. It was awful! Zeus was a fucking asshole back then. He knew Lady Palutena was in trouble but was like '_Oh kid, you can handle this. Just pass these three tests if you want these power-ups to help slay these powerful demons.'_ Like, sir, you can just snap your fingers and shoot lightning from your fingers and fix everything up in five minutes! I was a literal walking shota"

Pit failed to stop himself from swearing. He only realized he insulted Zeus too late and covered his mouth. He looks at his younger twin who was annoyed with how vocal he ended up being.

"Sorry about that...I rambled too much." Pit mumbles. "_Man I hope Zeus didn't hear me talk shit about him. He would have my already broken wings on display." He thinks to himself._

Beth gives Pit a smug look. "No, don't apologize. It's cute to see you get talkative and dump a lot of information on us. I thought you sucked up to the Gods, but you clearly don't."

"Only just the one..." Dark Pit comments.

"I am interested in the Power of Flight you mentioned." Byleth states. "Is that what you use in battle?"

"Oh, yes. Lady Palutena grants me the Power of Flight because I can't fly on my own. It only lasts five minutes, but it's all the time I need to get things done in the air."

"Does fighting in the Underworld have something to do with your inability to fly?" Sothis questioned. When she saw Pit flinch at the question, she continued. "I am not interrogating you. I just found it odd how you said you can't fly on your own."

"My wings were already messed up before then." Pit answers rather quickly.

Everyone waits for Pit to continue on with that, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"So, Palutena gives you the Power of Flight to use your wings effectively?" Sothis continued once it became apparent that Pit wasn't going to mouth off about his wings. "Can she not fix your wings?"

Sothis was met with a dead silence. Pit chose not to answer. He grabbed the teacup and took a huge gulp. Dark Pit gave his twin a concerned look.

_So talking about the Power of Flight is a dead end._ Byleth thought to himself. _For someone who talks a lot, he sure has a lot of secrets to keep. Reminds me of Claude…_

"So who is this Zeus person?" Beth asks while Byleth was left to ponder Pit's reluctance to talk about his wings and Palutena's inability to fix them.

Pit puts the teacup down. "Oh, that's Lady Palutena's dad!" He chirped. "He's the chief God of all the Gods in the universe."

Universe seemed to stretch it. In Fodlan, there was only one God. The Progenitor God. There also seemed to be a divine Goddess in other realms. Claiming the universe implied he was an almighty God.

"Define "universe." Sothis starts confused by Pit's wording.

"Oh, maybe it's just our universe but our Gods are super strong. They have an entire Pantheon here. They each are in charge of different roles. Lady Palutena is in charge of watching over humanity. She's the Goddess of Light. Zeus is the God of all Gods. He's the God of Thunder."

Dark Pit looks back at Pit. "...So Viridi, Hades and the others are part of that clique too?"

The angel nods. "Yeah. Pretty much. Viridi is the Goddess of Nature. Hades is the God of the Dead. Even Dyntos is a God. The God of Crafting."

"So these Gods range from muntility to actual powerful ones…" Sothis mutters.

"And most of them abuse their power from what I heard." Dark Pit adds. "We have Hades constantly finding ways to dick around in the Smash Realm. Viridi tried to eradicate humanity for being stupid. Annoying brat." He says bitterly.

"...The Gods from your world sound like total assholes." Beth says

"And they're incompetent." Dark Pit snarks.

Pit raises his hands up. "Hey, Lady Palutena is the most reasonable, responsible Goddess in the Pantheon!" the angel captain declared.

"...So even Palutena's father is incompetent?" Byleth asks.

Pit puts his finger over the male professor's lips. "Shhhhh! Don't say that out loud! He might hear you!" He whispers.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. Pit really sucked up to these Gods. Sothis was far from amused with how terrible these Gods sounded.

"I'm not like that…" The Progenitor God murmurs. "Us Gods are nothing without humans. We may be able to do whatever we want, but without them, there is no one to remember and worship us."

"Lady Palutena believes that too!" Pit declares rather quickly. "She will fight to protect humanity until the end!"

Dark Pit didn't believe in Palutena like Pit did. It was hard to argue with someone who felt so strongly for someone. Sothis could call this blind faith.

"When she feels like remembering that's her job." The dark angel snarks. "Even if you think Palutena is a one of the few good ones, don't pretend like she does "all that is right". I can't imagine what her old man must be like."

Pit's smile disappears. Unspoken thoughts were exchanged by just glancing at each other. This was something that the angel twins weren't going to talk about anytime soon.

Byleth turns his attention to the dark angel. "Dark Pit, I hope you don't mind me asking you about this. You are married to Lucina correct? She briefly mentioned that you two got married a long time ago."

"For some reason, Chrom didn't want to talk about the wedding. He seemed pretty embarrassed about talking about it. What's up with that?" Beth asks.

Dark Pit sighs in annoyance. "I had a feeling that Chrom would want to sweep away the real reason why Lucina and I got married in the first place. Typical. I can clear the air about that. One day Chrom came in with an entire army to kill me because he found out about me and Lucina...Uh…" The dark angel clears his throat. A blush appears on his face. "Well...doing stuff."

Byleth is confused about what Dark Pit was referring to, Beth on the other hand had the biggest grin on her face. "Ohhhh you naughty angel!" The female professor teases.

"A-Anyways. Lucina didn't want me and Chrom to fight, so Chrom decided that we abide by a law from his home in Ylisse. For taking Lucina's maidenhood before marriage, she and I were forced to be wed. If I refused, I would be executed."

The twins and the Progenitor God's eyes widen in shock. "A forced marriage?!" Byleth says.

"Yikes. Over sex? I didn't know such a law can even exist. That's kind of harsh." Beth comments.

"It all makes sense why he wouldn't want to get into the specifics. It must've been hard for you to be put in such a situation. You weren't opposed to it were you? I mean, you were in a relationship prior to the events." Sothis says.

Dark Pit looks away and scratches his head. "It was...complicated. Love was something that didn't come naturally for me. Lucina was the first time I've ever felt affection towards someone. Although, I wasn't too thrilled at the idea of marriage because I was scared that I was going to lose my freedom. I've always been going by my rules and doing whatever I wanted, and I was afraid of marriage taking that away. I got into an argument about Lucina about it."

"Marriage is a huge commitment. My father told me that we should marry someone that we are willing to spend the rest of our lives with. Until death do us part. I know it was much harder on you due to your situation." Byleth comments.

"Yeah. It took a lot of thinking and some pep talk from this idiot beside to man up and take responsibility. I accepted giving up my freedom to be with Lucina, because I do love her. The wedding itself was fine. Lucina and I have been very happy together. So it all worked out in the end I guess." Dark Pit shrugs.

"Are you seriously not going to mention the fact that you slayed an entire army of Hades' demons when he sent them to attack the mansion and one of them was hurting Lucina? It was some pretty gory stuff. You had that protagonist plot armor and shit." Pit says.

The dark angel groans. "Shut up. I wasn't going to let that bastard do as he pleases. Besides, he was after Corrin."

"Why was he after this Corrin individual? Was he a special being?" Sothis questions.

Pit raises his hand. "I can answer that! I blew Hades' body when I defeated him back in my world. Then one day, he came back into the Smash Realm as just a disembodied voice. His plan was to steal Corrin's purity to get his body back since Corrin was still a virgin." He explains. The angel scratches his head. "Man...that guy really is responsible for getting us into a lot of bullshit. He was a goddamn magnet for trouble."

"The Gods of your world are very strange indeed…" Byleth says.

"So what about yourself Pit? Are you seeing somebody?" Beth asks.

Pit nods. "Yeah! I'm dating one of Chrom's tacticians, Robin!" He sighs happily. "She's amazing! She's smart, cute, quirky, and she kicks so much ass! I developed a crush on her after she gave me a kiss on a cheek for saving her life. Then we went on a fun date to an amusement park, she kissed on the lips and said she wants to be my girlfriend. Our relationship is really strong, barely any problems between us. We decided to have an open relationship since I was interested in getting to her brother's pants and she was pretty experimental with other girls here in the mansion."

"I thought relationships were only reserved for two people? Am I mistaken? Is it actually possible to have a relationship where you can see others or have more than two people involved?" Byleth questions.

"As long as they have mutual consent between each other, it's a-okay! Harems do exist after all."

"What is a harem?" The male professor asks.

"It's what you'll get yourself into in the future." Beth mumbles to herself as she snickers.

"_I can count multiple students who have affections for Byleth. If only that child wasn't so dense to notice. Although, Yuri is the most direct with his approaches. Byleth doesn't even know how to deal with it. What a hopeless mortal." Sothis thinks to herself._

"Oh man. I gotta tell you this story about how I managed to have a foursome with three different versions of Robin!" Pit excitedly says. "It was pretty amazing! One of them had a small octopus with them. Robin had a tentacle fetish at one point, so we-"

Before the angel could go further with his story, Dark Pit punches his twin in the jaw. Knocking him off the chair. "Nobody wants to or needs to hear that story!" The dark angel growls. "You are a continuous idiot throughout the end aren't you?" Dark Pit shakes his head in disgust. He stands up from his chair. "I'm getting out of here. Thanks for the tea. Sorry for the idiot." He says to the twins and Sothis.

The tea party had to end somewhere before Dark Pit decided to clock his twin in the face. So much information was delivered to the professors that they had a very good idea on how to approach the tactician twins in the future (at least with Robin). Pit at least left the tea party in a light-hearted mood. Dark Pit in comparison casually dismissed himself and went back into the mansion. Unlike Pit who didn't care about Palutena's past, Dark Pit had more questions than he could count. He didn't inherit Pit's memories so he's missing all the important info. Getting Pit to tell a neutral story about the Goddess was going to be impossible, so he knew he needed a way to get the information without pissing off the wrong person.

"What is the relationship Palutena has with her old man?" Dark Pit wonders to himself. "Maybe it will make more sense why she's so lazy if I knew about Zeus…"

**Author's Note: Hey, Ginta and I managed to finish this one together! She responsible for most of the writing here, I just handled some dialogue and some edits. She's a big Kid Icarus fan, so she had a lot of fun writing this one. You can give the credit mostly to her for this one, I was doing secondary stuff.**

**Now that we're back on track with characters. Sonic the Hedgehog is for sure the next tea time.**


	19. Sonic the Hedgehog

**Forest of Harmony**

It is currently daytime in the Smash Realm. Sonic is lying down on the ground leaning on a tree with his eyes closed, hands behind his head, and his legs crossed. He lets out a yawn and slowly opens his eyes. The blue hedgehog stretches and stands up.

"Nothing like taking a good nap and being one with nature. I should start making my way to the garden. Can't miss that tea time I promised to attend." Sonic says.

Before the blue hedgehog could make his way to the mansion, he suddenly hears a faint sneeze. Sonic looks around to see where the rustling came from. He scratches his head in confusion. "That's strange. I could have sworn I heard someone. Ehh, it's probably nothing." The blue hedgehog shrugs. Sonic runs out of the forest.

In a nearby bush, Bernadetta pops up and sees that she was now by herself. She puts her hand over her chest and sighs in relief. "That was close Bernie. He almost found my hiding spot. Who knows what would've happened if he discovered me?" She says. The purple haired student doesn't notice that Sonic was actually standing behind her.

"Yeah seriously. That guy seems like a real troublemaker. Seems like the type of guy to scare you." Sonic says in a teasing tone.

"Y-Yeah. He would really-" Bernadetta's eyes widened in horror when she heard the voice behind her. She turns around to the blue hedgehog. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The introvert stumbles back and falls down on her butt. "Oww…" Bernadetta groans in pain while rubbing her butt.

Sonic chuckles. "Sorry about that. I knew you were there the entire time. Thought I'd give you a little scare for spying on me. Come on, I'll give you a hand." The blue hedgehog extends his hand to Bernadetta.

The Black Eagle student shakes her head. "N-N-No! I'm fine!" Bernadetta gets up from the ground and dust herself off. She turns her head away from Sonic. "Bernie wasn't spying on you! I was here to get some quiet to myself, then you came here and took a nap. So I decided to hide in the bushes and...watch you."

"So...you were spying on me."

"Gaaaaaah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt Bernieeeeeeee!" Bernadetta ducks down and covers her head panicking.

Sonic puts his hands up to try and ease the scared girl. "Hey, easy there. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt an innocent girl. Okay, maybe some introductions will calm you down. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He smiles.

Bernadetta uncovers his head and looks up at the blue hedgehog. "W-Wait. Y-You're a hedgehog? Hedgehogs back in my world are tiny, cute, and quiet. Quiet like me, Bernie. You're...umm…"

Sonic gasps as he puts his hand on his chest with an overexaggerated frown and his lip quivering. "Y-You don't think I'm cute?" He asks in a sad tone.

Bernadetta puts her hands up in defense. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you! You're just...different from the hedgehogs I know. Very um...energetic and loud. It's scary…Kind of reminds me a lot of Caspar."

Sonic chuckles. "Ahh don't worry about it. Can't get everyone to think positively about you. I have a lot of people who hate me. That's just how life is. Everyone can't be your friend. Hey, do you want to be friends?"

The introverted student's eyes widened in surprise. "You...want to be friends with Bernie? Why would you want to be friends with me?! What are you planning?! What evil scheme are you plotting?!" Bernadetta had a tendency to overreact when people tried to be nice to her. She was scared that people only showed kindness to her to embarrass her.

Sonic is a little surprised at the student's sudden outburst. He didn't let that scare him off and just gave Bernadetta a smile. "My evil scheme is to become your friend and maybe hang out sometime. I know, pretty horrifying. Heh, if you're afraid of me, I can't imagine how you'd react if you met Shadow. He's more terrifying than I am."

"Someone...scarier?! I-I-I don't want to meet him! I don't want him to hurt me! I need to get out of here! Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" Bernadetta scurries out of the forest.

"And there she goes. She ran out of here so fast that she could probably be the fastest thing alive." Sonic jokes. "Alright, time to go to that tea party thing I was invited to." Sonic begins running back to the Smash Mansion.

* * *

**Garden**

Byleth and Beth are sitting down together at the table. Peach comes into the garden holding a tray with three chili dogs. She places it on the table.

"Here you go! This is Sonic's favorite food. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see them here. I'll give you a fair warning. Sonic doesn't like sitting in one place for long, he'll get bored easily. He can be pretty impatient." Peach informs.

Byleth nods. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you Princess Toadstool."

Peach makes her way back inside the mansion. Beth picks up the chili dog and observes it. "I have never seen this kind of food in my life. Did they actually cook dogs when making this?" The female professor shudders. "That's a horrible thing to think of."

Byleth picks up a chili dog. "Well, we do kill animals to make meat. This seems more like pork, so I don't think they killed a dog to make this. I'm curious about the taste." Before the male professor could take a bit, a blue blur speeds past him and takes the chili dog out of his hand.

Beth jumps out of her seat surprised. "What the hell was that?!"

Byleth looks at his empty hand. "It's gone. Where did it go?"

The twins look across them to see Sonic slouching his chair and munching on his chili dog. The blue hedgehog turns to the twins, giving them a peace sign and a wink. "Yo. You got these chili dogs for me? Thanks." He smiles. Sonic tosses up the last piece of his chili dog in the air and catches it in his mouth. He swallows his food.

"Was that...you who took my chili dog? How did you do that? I barely saw you."

Sonic chuckles. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing alive, kind of a big deal. Nice to meet you both."

"Are you really the "fastest thing alive" or is that just a title you use to make yourself feel better?" Beth questions.

"Hey, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. So, why did you invite me to this tea thing anyways? I'm not much of a tea person. Tea tastes bad."

"Well, I just wanted to know more about you. I've been making it my mission to learn more about all the fighters here." Byleth explains.

"I admire the dedication. I'm not the most interesting guy out there, but I guess I can ramble on a little about myself. I live on a little island with my friends, I have a lot of them. I spend most of my days relaxing, running, and saving the world from a crazy egg-shaped scientist named Dr. Eggman. Whether he's turning animals into robots, summoning deities, or shattering the planet. That guy won't stop until he gets the empire he wants." The blue hedgehog rambled on.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Beth puts her hands up. "You're going too fast there hedgehog. What kind of person are you dealing with here? Someone who can summon Gods and destroy planets sounds like a really dangerous man. How do you manage that stuff?" The female professor asks.

Sonic shrugs. "I just do it. That egghead can be pretty smart with that three hundred IQ of his, but there are other times he doesn't put that IQ to good use. This is the same guy who made a killer machine that used slots, and it had a chance to power up my friend Shadow's ultimate abilities. He really thought he nailed it with that one. Also when he summons a deity, they usually betray him and leave me to clean up his mess."

Sothis appears behind Byleth and Beth. "Another mortal who claims to have slain Gods? You may have not been lying about your speed, but you expect me to believe that you have that kind of power? Is there some sort of outside power that allows you to combat against these deities?" The Progenitor God questioned.

Byleth wondered why Sothis was so critical when someone mentions killing a deity. After seeing most of the smashers, it didn't surprise the blue haired professor hearing that they've slain a god.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Sonic asks, pointing at Sothis.

"Yeah. Our naggy grandmother Sothis. Don't mind her. All she does is yapp yapp yapp." Beth says in a mocking tone. "She's okay I guess."

"Oh trust me. I know what it's like having someone float above your head and nag at you. Especially if the information is useless." Sonic shudders at the thought of a certain robotic chao. "To answer her question, yes I did have some help from an outside source. My friends and I use these magical gems called Chaos Emeralds. There's seven of them in total. No one really knows where they came from, but they're tied to an even bigger emerald called the Master Emerald. With the power of the emeralds, you're able to unlock unlimited power!"

"Interesting...Do you believe that these Chaos Emeralds are here in the Smash Realm?" Byleth asks, rubbing his chin.

The Blue Blur shrugs. "It's a possibility. I haven't been able to find them here."

"What "unlimited power" are you referring to with these emeralds? What happens when you collect all seven of them?" Sothis asks.

Sonic rubs under his nose with a smirk on his face. "That's the juicy part. With seven Chaos Emerald, I transform into a super form. Super Sonic! My power increases like crazy and I'm almost invincible! I say almost, because I am under a time limit in my super form. I'm not the only one who has a super form. Some of my friends have them too. I've had to use the Chaos Emeralds to save my world…" The blue hedgehog began counting his fingers. "Every adventure? Yeah. Sounds about right. After we finish using them, they just fly away to different locations. Then we hunt for them again."

The Progenitor God nods in amusement. "Interesting. So tell me about these Gods that you have slain? I am curious about them. I've been hearing a lot about other deities in different universes lately. Nothing positive as of yet. I am just going to assume that things are the same on your end."

"You got that right. First there was a water God named Chaos that is responsible for the mass genocide of my friend's entire race. I actually fought him twice, but I beat him the second time in my base form. Then I fought this giant fire bird thing called the Ifrit. Then there was Dark Gaia, a being that lives in the core of my planet. I had help from my friend Chip to beat him. There's some other stuff I had dealt with in other universes, but we don't talk about them much. They're not canon." Sonic waves his hand.

Byleth ears perk up in interest. "You've traveled to different universes?! Does that mean you've seen other versions of yourself and your world?"

"Not per say. Time travel is the most I've ever done, teaming up with my past twice. I'm just fully aware of my other continuities. I've died, had way too many love interests and girlfriends that you can practically consider me a hoe. There's this universe where I'm wearing sports tape and I'm in some sort of saturday morning sitcom. Don't know what that's all about." Sonic shrugs. "Mass genocide is strangely prevalent in a lot of these universe, it's really strange to think about. Anyways, don't mind me. Just rambling about things that don't matter anymore."

Beth scratches her head in confusion. She picks up one chili dog from the tray and takes a bite. "You are a strange one Sonic. I have no idea what you're talking about or whatever this...canon or continuity stuff is." She spoke with her mouth stuff with food. She swallows her chili dog, eyes widen with joy. "This chili dog thing is delicious! I need more of this stuff!"

"I don't quite understand myself, you are an interesting individual. You're very optimistic for someone who's apparently gone through a number of life or death situations. Do you ever feel hurt or helpless?" Sothis asks.

"Everyone has right? Of course I've felt sad a few times. I lost a lot of friends. There were times I haven't been able to protect everyone. I've also been betrayed, but I don't dwell on it. A guy has gotta keep moving to live his life. Standing still thinking about what I could've done isn't going to get me anywhere. I need to think about what I will do! That's what I have to do." Sonic says.

Byleth smiles. "I admire your optimism Sonic. Your words have a lot of truth to them. I'll keep those words in mind and follow them."

"Hey, I ain't much of a therapist. If my words help, I'm happy to hear so." The blue hedgehog smiles and gives a thumbs up.

"SONIC!" A group of people called.

The twin professors, Sothis, and Sonic look beside them to see all of Sonic's friends in the garden. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Omega, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, and Big with Froggy all waved at the blue hedgehog.

"Guys?!" Sonic says in surprise. He gets up from his seat and walks to his friends. "Long time no see." Sonic fist bumps Tails. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you obviously! Yeah, Master Hand and Crazy Hand only invited Shadow and Knuckles. However, they said we can come here and visit you. They don't mind at all." Tails says.

"So...these are his friends. Quite the colorful cast of individuals." Sothis comments.

"I like the look of the bat girl. Her fashion sense is killer." Beth says with a smirk.

"Look at those guys is reminding me a lot of our students." Byleth says.

Sonic looks at his group of friends and notices there was one particular person missing. "Hey, where's Shadow?" Sonic scratches his head in confusion.

* * *

**Inside the Smash Mansion**

Shadow is the hallway leaning on the wall with his arms folded and his eyes closed. Meditating. Minding his own business. He suddenly hears a girl screaming in horror from down the hallway. The black hedgehog turns his head to see Bernadetta flailing her arms around in the air, running down the hallway with her eyes closed. The introverted student trips over herself and falls flat on her face right next to Shadow's feet. Shadow didn't move. He just continued to stare at Bernadetta with his usual stoic expression.

Bernadetta leans up from up the ground, rubbing her head and groaning. "Stupid Bernie. Always being such a klutz." She says. Bernadetta looks up to see Shadow staring down on her. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She quickly stands up from the ground. "Stay away from me!" Bernadetta puts her hands up and cowers.

"Why are you screaming? I haven't even done anything to you." Shadow says.

"Y-You must be that S-S-Shadow person! Sonic mentioned you! He said you were scarier than him! He was right! You are scary!"

Shadow raises an eyebrow. "Scary huh? I guess he's not too far off. I'm not too friendly to most. I've also killed." He bluntly says.

"D-Don't hurt me please! I'll be out of your way! Just let Bernie live!" The purple haired girl cried while covering her head.

"Would you quit your crying? It's pretty irritating. If you're so scared of me, then just leave. I just wanted to get away from people."

"I knew it! You're ready to invoke your terror on-" Bernadetta stops for a moment. She uncovers her head, looking at the black hedgehog with interest. "Wait, you wanted to get away from people? Are you not a people person? Do you like being by yourself?"

"Yes I do. I may be an ally of Sonic, but that doesn't mean I want to be alongside his other friends. Some of them irritate me."

"I get that! I'm not a people person either! I like to stay in my room where its peaceful, quiet, and safe. No one to bother me. Although, it can be really lonely sometimes admittedly. Having no friends."

"You don't need a lot of friends to be happy. I only have two people I consider my best friends. Having a small friend circle is fine."

"I see." A small smile appears on Bernadetta's face. "You know, I think Sonic was wrong about you. You don't seem too scary. Just like me, you like to be by yourself. You're definitely much closer to the hedgehogs I know. Kind of cute too. Hey um...is it okay if we can be friends?" She asks shyly.

Shadow is surprised by this question. "You want to be friends? Hmph, I guess that's fine. Only on three conditions."

"Conditions? U-Um...Okay."

"Don't call me cute. Ever again. Don't annoy me too much. Don't do anything villainous. If you do, there will be consequences." Shadow spoke in a serious tone at the last condition, glaring at Bernadetta. "Follow these rules and you'll be fine."

Bernadetta shudders and gulps. The look on Shadow's face frightened her. Her heart is pounding and her breathing gets heavy. She nods her head. "I promise! I'll follow your rules! Okay bye! I'll be a good friend, I promise!" The introverted student runs away from Shadow, most likely back to her room.

"Strange girl. Maybe Rouge can help me sort this out. Making friends is not a thing I'm used to." Shadow says to himself.

**Author's Note: Just to speak a little about my Sonic. This is mostly game continuity Sonic, but I've made him very self aware of his other continuities like the archie comics and his various TV shows. I try to write Sonic to be a mixture of Adventure - Black Knight Sonic, but keep that same snark and self awareness as Boom Sonic in the Sonic Boom cartoon. Writing Sonic well actually means a lot to me since he hasn't been written well in his games for awhile. (Fuck you Lost World and Forces).**

**Anyways, this is pretty much it for the Brawl characters. We can finally move on to the Smash 4 characters, starting with Mega Man next time.**


	20. Mega Man

**Author's Note: I know I mentioned this before, but I feel the need to mention again. Not everyone is getting a Tea Time. Some characters just don't have a lot to work with or are just really not that interesting in general. Just to get out of the way the characters who won't be getting Tea Times at this point. Wario, Pac Man, Duck Hunt, the Inklings, Banjo and Kazooie, Game and Watch, the Villagers and Isabelle. Characters who have made cameos in other Tea Times such as K Rool and Ridley don't get their own chapters. I just wanted to clear that up just in case anyone asks again.**

**Smash Mansion, Library**

Byleth is examining a large shelf of books, skimming through a bunch of book titles with his finger. The male professor is still determined to find out the truth of the Subspace War. While fighters have eluded to some events and have given him some context, there were still a lot of things missing. Byleth wanted to know the full story, and he wasn't going to stop until he found the answers to his questions. How did the war start? How did the Smash Mansion come to be? Why are Master Hand and Crazy Hand suddenly good now? Who was this Tabuu?

Byleth holds his head in frustration. "This isn't getting me anywhere. There's nothing here about the Subspace War. I can't let my work fall apart like this. There must be some way I can find what happened during those events in its entirety?"

"I can assist you with that professor." A voice says, followed by a yawn.

Byleth instantly recognized that tired tone. He turns around to his student Linhardt von Hevring with R.O.B. standing behind him.

"Linhardt? What are you doing here?" The male professor asks.

"Doing the same thing you're doing. Researching to find answers. I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time trying to discover the truth about this war. I took an interest to find out myself and decided to do some research of my own. It's very tiring though. Good thing that Jigglypuff creature helps me sleep with her wonderful singing." Linhardt smiles.

Byleth turns his attention to R.O.B.. "What is that machine behind you?" He points to the Operating Buddy.

Linhardt looks back at R.O.B.. "This here is R.O.B, or Robot Operating Buddy as some call him. Let's just stick with R.O.B.. This machine here was being a nuisance while I was trying to research the war. That's what I initially thought at first, but he's actually the answer you've probably been looking for."

Byleth's eyes widened. "He is?! You mean...he was part of the Subspace War in some way?"

The tired student nods. "Yes. A very important part in fact. There were actually more of these machines. This R.O.B. is the very last of his kind. There is a lot more to his creation that he can show to us." Linhardt turns to the robot. "Okay machine. I'm not really sure how you operate, but I will just try things until they work. Can you access some sort of memory of the events of the Subspace War?"

R.O.B. nods his head. His eyes turn green, showing a bunch of random numbers, letters, and symbols. The robot's eyes turn back to normal. He displays a holographic picture in front of Byleth and Linhardt. The picture is playing the events of what happened at the Floating Stadium where Mario, Kirby, Peach, and a different looking Zelda fighting a bunch of weird creatures.

Byleth couldn't believe his eyes. This may be the answer he was looking for. He turns to his student. "You are a genius Linhardt! I...I can't thank you enough for your discovery. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" He asks.

"If you can buy me an item that will stop others from disturbing my sleep, that would be nice. No need to praise me too much, I was looking for answers as much as you. Now, let us carefully watch this little picture so we won't miss any important details." Linhardt replies.

The two turn their attention back to the holographic picture. Byleth was not going to let anything else turn his attention away from the screen. He only wished that he had a notepad to write down every important bit.

* * *

**Garden**

Beth is sitting down having tea and sharing a laugh with her student, the songstress Dorothea Arnault.

"Goodness Professor! You sure had to deal with a lot of strange people here. I don't know how you and your brother do it, you two always know how to make friends with strangers. Supernatural beings, animals, Gods. You even have the Progenitor God Sothis as your guardian. You both are truly something special." Dorothea compliments.

Beth laughs and waves off Dorothea. "No need to flatter us Dorothea. We came a long way to make friends with people. Byleth especially since he wasn't a very emotional person. You guys definitely had an influence on us. Being a teacher became something that was natural for him when he got the hang of it. He was the chosen one for Rhea. I'm more of an afterthought." The female professor takes a sip of her tea.

It bothered her how much attention the Church of Seiros gave to her brother. Rhea was who bothered her the most because of her obsession with Sothis and the connection Byleth had with the Progenitor God. Beth didn't hate all of the Church. She thought Flayn was a joy to be around. While Seteth acted like a pain in the ass sometimes, he calmed down towards Beth and her brother after they rescued Flayn. Alois was horrible at making jokes, but Beth thought he was a really nice guy despite his loyalty to the Church being unhealthy in her eyes. Then there was Shamir, who was Beth's favorite person from the Church. A fellow mercenary and an overall chill person who didn't blindly agree with the Church's actions.

As for Catherine and Cyril, Beth couldn't care less about those two. To her, they were just mindless followers of Rhea. Beth always had an untrusting feeling towards Rhea with how creepily she would speak to Byleth. She knew she didn't care about the person he was, but who he was harboring in his head. The events in Abyss were enough to solidify her hatred for the archbishop.

Now that Sothis manifested into her own being when they got summoned to the Smash Realm, Rhea's obsession for Byleth had died down. She was now able to speak with her mother anytime she wanted. Well her assumption was right about Rhea not caring about Byleth at all as a person.

"_Considering what she did to mom, I wonder what lengths that woman would have gone through to see Sothis again if Byleth was still connected to her." Beth thought darkly to herself._

Dorothea sees the former mercenary in deep thought. "Is everything alright professor?" She asks worriedly.

Beth flashes back to reality and shakes her head. She had forgotten that she was having tea with Dorothea. She probably scared her. Beth turns her attention back to the songstress. "Sorry I uh...was lost in thought about something. About how cute Dimitri is." The female professor lies. It was only a partial lie because she actually did think Dimitri was cute.

"Ohhhh?~ Fawning over your students Professor? How very naughty of you." Dorothea teases.

"Are we really professors anymore at this point Dorthy? I mean, we're not teaching you in a classroom anymore. No more assigned classes to be in or anything. Byleth and I are like your life mentors or something. Most of you are independent adults who can make their own decisions. So do things as you please." Beth says.

"You do make a good point. But it'd be weird to stop calling you Professor, it's become second nature for most of us. You don't have to tell me twice to be independent. Now I can go after any rich guy I want without your brother lecturing me about my decisions. There are a couple of nobles here in this world, so I may get lucky to find me a very wealthy man." The songstress says with a smirk.

Beth frowns. "Dorthy? Do you really think you'll be happy by just settling in with some random rich guy who probably doesn't love you? I mean I get what you're trying to do, but I don't think that's a good mindset for you to have. Hey, Byleth and I are commoners just like you. So we get how it feels to be of that status."

Dorothea groans. "I thought it was only going to be your brother lecturing me about this. Professor, I have no choice but to do what I do. If I don't find a noble to marry, I won't be able to have a future where I can live a happy life. Love is good and all, but love is not going to give you a roof over your head and food on the table you know. I was only in the Black Eagles because of my status as an opera singer. While I do want to find a rich noble, I hate them. Ferdinand is the exact reason why nobles infuriate me."

"I hear ya. I know that guy can be mouthful, especially since he keeps saying his name all the time. Look, I'm not going to stop you from doing what you're doing. You're an adult now You don't need me or my brother babysitting you. I'll say this though, nothing wrong with trying to find something meaningful during your quest to achieve this future of yours. Just make sure to stay true to yourself, and you'll find someone that will like you for just being you. Commoner or not."

Dorothea was touched by Beth's words. The female professor wasn't usually the best at giving life advice, but she was very good at speaking her money. The songstress felt something resonate with her. Maybe there was some truth to what Beth was saying. She smiles at her Beth.

"Thank you Beth. You know, it was a missed opportunity of mine to not ask to join the Golden Deers back at the academy. You took Bern from us, you managed to get Sylvain and Felix to join you, even the Ashen Wolves. It feels very accepting over there. I...would've loved to be a part of that."

"I would have loved to have you there. You were really the only Black Eagle that I thought was kind of tolerable. I'd trade Leonie if it meant I could have you instead." Beth snarks.

Dorothea giggles. "How has Bernie been ever since she joined the Golden Deers? I felt sad seeing her leave us. She was my closest friend in the Black Eagles. She mentioned to me how your brother is always there to comfort her. Even though she will not admit it, she has fallen for him. Have you noticed?"

"Trust me, I've noticed. She's too scared to talk to me, but she's completely calm when it comes to Byleth. She's his favorite student. He is always there comforting her, making accommodations for her during teachings, slowly helping her be more comfortable socially. He has strong feelings for her, but my brother is too dense to admit it or realize it himself. He is a strange one." Beth rolls her eyes and shakes his head.

Dorothea squeals. "Bernie is experiencing her first love! I'm so happy for her! Having Yuri there must also make her happy as well. Seeing her childhood friend alive and well must put her worries at ease." She gasps. "Do you think old feelings will develop between Yuri and Bernie?"

"I can see it. Yuri has a thing for my brother too, so it can all turn into one big happy threesome."

Beth and Dorothea laugh together. They both take a drink of their tea. They were having a wonderful time chatting together. Suddenly, Mega Man beams into the garden, causing Beth and Dorothea to jump in surprise.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. I came here because I was invited for a tea party." Mega Man informs.

Beth slaps her head. "_Right. I forgot we were doing that today. I don't know where Byleth is either, so I'll have to do this by myself again."_ She turns to Dorothea. "Sorry Dorothy, I have another tea time to do. We can talk more another time."

The songstress nods. "Of course Professor. I would love to hang out with you more. You're a joy to be around. Toodles." She waves goodbye. Dorothea gets up from the chair and makes her way back to the mansion.

Mega Man takes a seat across Beth. "Friend of yours?"

"She's one of my students. Very cute, very sweet, very hypocritical." Beth mutters the last word. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you kid. What's your name?"

"I'm Mega Man, but you can call me Mega too. I'm a super fighting robot! It wasn't like that though, I used to be just a regular robot built by my dad Dr. Light."

The female professors pours some tea in a cup and hands it to Mega Man. "I see. I'm still not used to this...weird technology thing you guys have going on. My world doesn't have all this crazy stuff you have." She looks over at the blue robot's arm cannon. "Is that your actual right arm?"

"My arm cannon? No." Mega Man lifts up his arm cannon and reverts back to a regular hand. "See? Just a regular hand now. It is pretty cool huh? Dr. Light built with me with a lot of power."

"So why did the old man decide to build you? Was he lonely and wanted a son or something?"

Mega Man chuckles. Beth probably didn't mean to make it sound offensive, but it came off really funny to the Blue Bomber. "Not exactly. He wanted to create a humanoid robot and advance his technology in robot building with a robot with it's own independent thoughts. I wasn't the first humanoid robot, that goes to my older brother Proto Man. He disappeared soon after, then created me, my sister Roll, and eight other industrial robots. I was his lab assistant while Roll was the housekeeper."

"Your brother disappeared? What happened?" Beth questions.

Mega Man shrugs. "I still don't know myself. Proto Man never really talked about it with me. I didn't meet him until I found out it was him working with my arch enemy, Dr. Wily."

"Oh boy, is this another crazy old man that wants world domination? Sonic already told us about his crazy old man."

"Yeah. He used to be an old colleague of Dr. Light, but he got jealous of how much Dr. Light was getting in comparison to him. Wily took control of all of the industrial robots and tried to use them to take over the world! I urged Dr. Light to transform me into a super fighting robot so I can stop him and save the world. The rest is pretty much history after that. Wily just continued to build more robots to take over the world and I've stopped him every time." The Blue Bomber sighs. "He doesn't plan on stopping soon either."

"Do you think that Wily guy is here in the Smash Realm? He could be anywhere lurking in the shadow, devising some plan somewhere." Beth suggests.

"That's what I'm afraid of. It's been a few years since I've seen Wily. I wouldn't be surprised if he was somewhere around here. I'll have to keep on my toes just in case. One of Wily's robots, Bass, is now living here in the mansion. He abandoned Wily to be his own independent robot. Doesn't mean he's a good guy though, he still wants to try and destroy me to prove he's the strongest."

"Sounds like a really charming guy." The female professor says sarcastically. "I have to ask, do you have any pets?"

Mega Man nods. "Ye I do! My dog Rush, my cat Tango, and my bird Beat. They all come to help me out with anything I need. They're adorable too!" He smiles.

"I love animals. Especially cats. I treat my student Felix like he's a cat sometimes. It embarrasses him every time, but it's so adorable seeing him blush." Beth gushes.

Mega Man takes a sip of tea. "Thank you so much for inviting me. You're really nice. I hope we can speak more again." The blue robot extends his hand.

Beth shakes Mega Man's hand. "Likewise kiddo. You have a good day. You gotta show me your pets someday." The female professor waves goodbye.

Mega Man gives a thumbs up to Beth and transports away. The female professor lets out a sigh and drinks her tea.

Byleth comes running into the garden. "Beth! Beth!" He called.

Beth turns to her brother. With the way he was yelling her name, it looked like it was something serious. She puts down her tea and stands up. "What's the matter brother? Is it something urgent? Is someone in trouble?" She questioned.

Byleth takes a moment to catch his breath. "I have them...The answers I was looking for about the Subspace War. Linhardt helped me discover the truth." He explains.

"I see. Well, did it answer all your questions? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Byleth nods. "I did. Everything was making sense. This entire realm was almost wiped out of existence by Tabuu. He used Master Hand to trick Ganondorf and Bowser to work for him. Had them take control of an army of machines with one of them disguising themselves. They used these robots to unleash these bombs that destroyed large areas. I saw a number of strange creatures...Everyone died at one point."

Beth's eyes widened. "Wait. Died?! Seriously?!"

Byleth nods. "Yeah. With the help of Luigi, King Dedede, Ness, and Kirby, they helped brought everyone back to life. Sonic came and stopped Tabuu from killing everyone again, and everyone joined together to destroy him for good. The world returned to normal. As a thank you, Master Hand vowed to become their new guardian and never try to destroy the world again." The male professor turns to the Smash Mansion. "Making this mansion their new home. Making Super Smash Brothers a universal phenomenon. The rest is...history. Leading to where we all are now."

Beth sits back down on the chair and tries to reflect on everything her brother had explained. She rested her hand on her head. "Fuck...What a...Story you told me there. Well, everything is starting to make sense now. So, what do you do with this information?" She asks.

Byleth turns to his sister. "I'm not too sure. This realm holds many mysteries. It's...incredible. I'm curious as to what the future holds in this realm. I'm a little bit frightened thinking about it."

"Well whatever happens from this point on, I'll be there by your side through it all. With us together, we can get through anything." Beth smiles.

Byleth returns a smile to his sister and nods. "Thank you Beth."

**Author's Note: I know the original Mega Man on NES has six, but I'm going with Mega Man Powered Up's story with the eight robot masters. I mean, it's still Mega Man 1 so it doesn't matter too much.**

**The next chapter will be for Rosalina.**


	21. Rosalina

**Author's Note: Hello, Ginta and I are back with some more Smashing Tea Time. Sorry for the long break, since we were doing "Smashed Up Ball Dance". During our break though, you guys have made this my most popular story to date. I'm surprised honestly. I know the Smash and Fire Emblem fanbase don't get along (because of the Smash fanbase), but it makes me genuinely happy to see the love for this story. I didn't think anyone would be that interested in Byleth and Beth and Three Houses stuff in general (and there's a lot of it. I know). I just want to say thank you all, forreal. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story. If you're in the Smash fandom, try out Three Houses. If you're not interested in playing, watch all the supports like I did. Game is some good stuff.**

**Anyways, thank you all once again for all the favs/follows!**

It is morning time in the Smash Realm. This is the aftermath of the ball dance that turned into a wild dance party. While it wasn't the event Master Hand wanted it to be, it couldn't deny that everyone had a fun time. Nothing in the mansion got destroyed either, so that was something to be relieved about. Yesterday was a very eventful day, especially for Byleth Eisner.

The mercenary turned professor had the most eventful day yesterday out of everyone. He had proposed to three people he said to be very important to him and would want to spend the rest of his life. The reclusive Bernadetta Von Varley, the cunning Underground Lord Yuri Leclerc, and the Almyran Prince Khalid "Claude" von Reigan. All have accepted Byleth's proposal and are now engaged with the mercenary as a harem. It seemed outrageous. One man proposing to three people and all of them saying yes, Byleth managed to pull it off.

The professor wakes up in his bed, only wearing a plain white t-shirt and some boxer. He lets out a yawn and stretches. "Good Morning Sothis."

The Progenitor God appears floating above Byleth. She yawns. "Morning to you too Byleth. How are you feeling today? You should be feeling ecstatic, especially after all that happened yesterday." Sothis smiles.

Byleth smiles, recalling the events of the ball. "Yes. I am very happy. Probably the most happy you'll ever see me. I just can't believe things went well yesterday. Now I'm engaged to three people I hold dear to me. They were happy as well."

"Yes. I congratulate you on your successful engagements. I'm still baffled that they all even agreed to this. I will not complain. You're happy and they're happy. That's all that matters I suppose."

Byleth rubs the back of his neck. "I do wonder what mother and father must think of what I've done. I'm sure they didn't expect to engage with three people. You think they would approve of my decisions?" He asks.

"I cannot answer the questions of the dead." Sothis replies. This only made Byleth frown and look down. "I will say this. Whatever makes you happy, I'm sure they support you." She reassures.

"Thank you Sothis." Byleth smiles. The male professor looks beside him to his Beth's bed. His sister was not present. He looks back at Sothis. "Did Beth not come in last night?"

The Progenitor God shrugs. "I don't know. I was in your head sleeping. Who knows where that woman is? Knowing how wild she probably got at the ball, she could be anywhere. Our first agenda will be to look for her. Unless you have already decided on plans?"

Byleth nods. "I actually do need to continue with my tea times. There are still a number of fighters we know nothing about. I will have to give my invitation. First, I want to make the announcement to my Golden Deers. They deserve to know what has happened between me and Claude. Then we will search for Beth. Then I will send the invitation to the next fighter we're having tea time with."

"Never let the aftermath of festivities slow you down, don't you? Well, what are we waiting for? Get up out of bed lazybones! We got work to do!" Sothis nags.

* * *

Byleth steps out of room in his usual attire. He starts walking down the hallway on his way to the Golden Deer room. He stops when he sees the door to Shulk's room opening. The Homs looks out of his room with his hair messed up and only in his boxers. He also had strange purple marks all over Shulk's neck and torso that Byleth did not recognize.

Shulk sighs. He looks beside him and jumps in surprise seeing Byleth locking eyes with him. "B-Byleth! How long have you been standing there?!"

"I just got out of my room. Is everything okay Shulk? You have some strange marking all over your body. What happened?" Byleth asks.

The Homs shakes nervously. When Shulk got his shirt stolen during the ball, he ran to his room to find a replacement. Instead, he found a very intoxicated Rob waiting for him in his bed. Shulk didn't leave his room for the rest of the night. The Homs wasn't expecting their innocent reading session to turn into an erotic novel. Shulk obviously didn't want Byleth about how he got the hickies all over his body, so he had to think of something.

"I-I uh...was helping Rob with some spells that he's been trying to perfect. Let's just say I got caught in the middle of all of the mistakes. Haha...Yeah…" Shulk says nervously.

Byleth could clearly see the sweat coming down Shulk's face and his awkward body language. For most, this would be a sign that something was up. For Byleth, it was a plausible explanation.

"Okay. Well you should get yourself to the infirmary to get yourself healed. Manuela is an amazing healer."

Shulk nods his head nervously. "Haha...I sure will." The Homs quickly slams his door room closed.

Byleth just shrugs and continues to make his way to the Golden Deer room. As he approaches the door to the Golden Deer, he hears a bunch of chatter going on inside the room. The loudest voice of course being Hilda. Byleth enters the room and sees the Golden Deers student crowded around Claude's bed speaking to their leader (except for Leonie who was minding her own business sitting on her own bed). The male professor could see how embarrassed Claude was looking, the Almyran Prince had probably filled them in on the recent events.

"Good morning my students!" Byleth announces.

All the Golden Deers turned their attention to Byleth. Hilda smiles widely. "There you are, you devilish charmer! We've been waiting for you!" She yells excitedly.

Hilda, Lorenz, Marianne, Lysithea, Ignatz, and Raphael rushed up to their professor with bright smiles on their faces (Marianne trying her best to smile). Byleth could see the excitement in them.

"You have? Why would you be waiting for me?" Byleth pretends to be coy.

"Don't play dumb with us Professor! Claude told us about what happened! After we came from the party, he had a big ol smile on his face. There's only two ways Claude could've been cheesing so hard. He either succeeded in his biggest scheme yet or he succeeded in confessing his to you." Lysithea says.

"What we didn't expect was you outright proposing to him. That is the last thing we expected." Lorenz adds.

"Seriously! Congratulations to you two! That deserves a celebration with a big feast!" Raphael cheers.

"So now that you're engaged, when could we expect the wedding?" Ignatz asks.

"If you two are having a wedding...may I be allowed to help with the preparations?" Marianne asks shyly.

Claude groans in embarrassment. He gets up from his bed and steps in between his friends and Byleth. "Alright guys, that's enough. Geez, you're all making such a big deal out of nothing." He turns to Byleth. "Sorry Teach, they just kept pestering me about it. I eventually cracked." He whispers.

Byleth smiles. "It's okay. I came here planning to tell them anyways."

"How could you not make a big deal out of this?! It's amazing news!" Raphael says.

"Seriously. Claude, we saw you stormed out of here after Yuri took Byleth to dance with him. We were worried about you." Lysithea states.

"I felt terrible. That maybe I may have screwed things up and embarrassed you. I would be the worst best friend ever." Hilda pouted.

"Then we came back from the party, you were smiling really hard when you were asleep. We wondered what was going on. Now we know, and we're happy for you." Ignatz smiles.

"It still baffles me that you got engaged before I did. Your scheming ways are the least charming. However, I have to give credit where credit is due and say congratulations." Lorenz says begrudgingly.

"May the Goddess bless your engagement." Marianne bows.

Claude smiled at his friend. The amount of support he was being given made him happy. The students were more than just a class to him. They were like a family. There was one person who still hasn't said anything about the engagement.

Claude turns his attention to Leonie. "Hey Leonie! You've been awfully quiet over there. You may have missed the party, but you heard everything. What do you think?" He asks.

Leonie turns to Claude and Byleth. The young girl still felt some resentment towards Byleth because of what Beth did to her. She's been feeling the most distant of the Golden Deers, usually avoiding anything that had to do with the mercenary twins.

"Yeah. Congratulations to you two. Whatever makes you happy." Leonie simply says.

Claude smiles. "Alright. There's something I need to talk to Teach about in private. So do you mind?"

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone. We can celebrate it a little more later." Hilda winks.

Claude and Byleth head out of the room. They walk a safe distance away from the Golden Deer room so that the other students wouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So, how much did you tell them really?" Byleth asks.

"I just told them the part where you proposed to me. Nothing else. I was going to tell them it was a harem, but you came in before I was able to reveal it. I'm not ready to tell them everything about myself. It'll take...some time, but I promise I'll mention it to them eventually. Can't keep them in the dark about it forever." Claude answers.

"Take as much time as you need, but your friends deserve to know at some point. Claude, are you positive that you want to do this?" Byleth asks with a hint of concern.

"O-Of course I am. I-I mean yeah, it will take some getting used to. Especially being in a harem. I would have never expected getting engaged at only eighteen, my birthday wasn't even that long ago. I guess this engagement can count as your late birthday gift to me." The Almyran Prince jokes.

"Okay, I just want to be sure. Because I do love you Khalid."

Claude blushes and turns his head away from Byleth. "I-I love you too Byleth. Hey, could you keep calling me Claude around everyone? Don't want everyone to know my real name yet. You can call me by my real name when it's just us."

Byleth nods. "Done. Would you like to join me for tea later? I'll invite Yuri and Bernadetta as well so we can discuss everything together."

Claude nods. "Sure. That's definitely something that should be done. If I'm going to be completely honest, I'm not looking forward to having Yuri as my fiance. I don't think I'll have any issues with Bernadetta though."

"It will take some time for you all to get along. I don't expect to happen so soon. I'll see you later Claude, I have to go find my sister."

"Alright Byleth. We'll talk again later."

The two stood in silence for a moment just staring at each other. Byleth wasn't really sure what to do next, but he felt that there was something he was missing. "Should I...Should I give you a kiss before I go?"

Claude begins to blush. "W-Well...Only if you want. I-I-I mean...you don't have to. Although, it would be nice. You know. Whatever you-" Claude sentence gets interrupted as Byleth planted his lips onto the Almyran Prince for a quick kiss. Byleth breaks the kiss and gives Claude one more smile before walking off.

Claude was now left a bumbling mess. "_For a guy with a lack of emotions and romance experiences, he's one smooth operator when he decides to be. I think Yuri is rubbing off on him. Damn. It's going to suck trying to get along with that guy…"_

* * *

**Infirmary**

Byleth steps into the infirmary to check to see if Manuela is in there. Manuela was not there, but a woman with black and black dress with a lab coat over it. She had a red grommet belt, a black studded necklace choker which connects to multiple necklaces, and strappy black platform high heels.

The woman was currently attending to Ren, who was sitting on a stool in front of her with his shirt off. Ren was sitting down with a busted lip, a black eye on his left eye, he had a number of bruises all over his torso. Byleth then turns to see Captain Falcon lying down on the bed in a full body cast. He wondered what happened to the two smashers.

The lady turns her attention to Byleth. "Hey there. Don't tell me you're injured too? I'm already tending to two patients."

Byleth shakes his head. "No. I was actually here to see someone."

"If you were planning to see that other female doctor that was here, you're out of luck. She apparently got so wasted last night that she couldn't even bother to get out of bed. So they called me in. I'm Tae Takemi by the way. I was just some ordinary back-alley doctor. Then I get asked by two giant hands to be the doctor of a bunch of supernatural beings. What are the odds of that huh?"

"I'm Byleth Eisner. It's nice to meet you Takemi. Thank you for informing me of Manuela's whereabouts. Do you mind if I ask what happened here?"

"I don't mind." Takemi pinches Ren's cheek. "My little guinea pig here got into a fight with another boy over the affections of some girl. I shouldn't be surprised. He was always quite the trouble maker."

"He suggested it. I could've said no of course, but he was so sure he could beat me. Our fight...ended in a draw. We knocked each other out. My mom found me and brought me here." Ren says.

Takemi turns to Falcon and points to him. "That guy over there got body slammed by a small sheep multiple times. He has a broken rib. What I don't understand is how a sheep is even capable of doing such a thing to a man his size." She snarks.

"If you would've seen that sheep! You would know how I feel! He came at me with that innocent face and then broke my ribs!" Falcon whines.

"I see. Well, I'll leave you to your job. It was very nice meeting you Takemi." Byleth bows.

"Likewise Mr. Eisner. I don't have the knowledge to deal with supernatural beings, but I'll work my way up. They have a lot of resources to create some new experimental medicines. So I'll be putting my research into action. I'll have my little guinea pig to test them all out for me. Isn't that right?" Takemi smirks at Ren.

"That's right." Ren nods.

Byleth leaves the infirmary room and begins walking down to where the garden is. He hoped to find Beth there. As he walks down the hallway, the basement door opens with Yuri leaning by the front door. The violet haired male turns to see his new fiance and smiles.

"Good morning to you friend. Or should I start calling you husband now?" Yuri teases.

"You can just call me Byleth." The blue haired mercenary replies bluntly.

Yuri sighs. "As cute as always. So just to be clear, everything that happened yesterday wasn't a joke correct? You confessed your love to me, proposed to me to be in your harem, and then kissed me in front of my friends. It was not just some silly fever dream I was having or you just being drunk."

Byleth shakes his head. "You know I don't drink Yuri. Also, you still have the ring on your finger right?"

Yuri removes his glove to reveal the amethyst ring on his finger that Byleth gave him. He chuckles to himself. "I guess it was true after all."

"Does it bother you?" Byleth asks with concern.

"I don't mean to frighten you. I'm not bothered at all. It is still all surprising to me. You live life as a low life scum for a long time, it's a rarity for anyone to see the good in you or have good things come your way. Then you came along. I will say your decision to choose me is rather questionable, but I'm happy to be called your fiance." Yuri smiles.

Byleth smiles. "I think you're wonderful Yuri. I'm going to be inviting Bernadetta and Claude over for some tea later. I want you to come so we may discuss everything together."

"Of course. You never made it clear whether or not you told Bernadetta that she would be sharing you with two other individuals. I will be there. Hopefully Bernadetta won't run away and believe I'll kill her."

"You're her childhood friend. I'm sure she'll be happy that you'll be staying in her life. Will you try to befriend Claude?"

"I wouldn't befriend the guy that's trying to steal your attention away from me, but I will make an attempt. I will see you soon fiance." Yuri blows Byleth a kiss and winks at him before closing the door of the basement.

Byleth smiles. He continues to walk down the hallway and make his way out to the garden. Once in the garden, he begins to scan around looking for Beth. He scratches his head wondering where his sister could be.

Sothis appears beside Byleth. She taps him on the shoulder. "Over there! By that giant bush!" She points.

Byleth follows where Sothis is pointing. Sitting by the giant bush was the penguin village Roald, who was just staring into the void with an empty bottle of Vodka laying beside him. Byleth and Sothis look at confusion at the penguin. They wondered if Roald had actually drank from the liquor bottle. A loud snore began to come out from the bushes. Byleth and Sothis look over the bushes to see Beth sleeping on top of it.

The female professor was an absolute mess. She had drool coming out of her mouth because she had her tongue sticking out. Her chest plate and jacket were gone, only having a black lace bra to cover up the top of her body. Hair was even messier than Bernadetta's hair, especially with all the leaves on it.

Sothis shook her head in disgust. "What an irresponsible adult she is. GET UP YOU BUM!" She yells loudly.

This causes Beth to start stirring in her sleep because of the horrible ringing in her ear. She slowly opens her eyes to see her brother and Sothis looking down at her. She groans, rubbing her head.

"Hey...Byleth. Sothis. What time is it right now?" Beth asks, still in a daze.

"You irresponsible mortal! What the hell are you doing sleeping in the bushes?" Sothis nags.

"What happened last night sister? What happened to your chest plate?" Byleth questions.

"What?" Beth looks down to see that she was laying down on top of a bush and that she had lost her top and is only in her bra. She begins to recall what happened last night. "Ohhhhhhhh. I remember what happened. I was with the Golden Deers. They were all down here in the garden watching me while I was on the roof. I said I was gonna jump off and do a flip. After that...I blanked out. I guess I landed in the bushes and fell asleep. That explains why my body feels sore."

"So the Golden Deers watched you do that ridiculous stunt and left you here while you took a dirt nap. What a wonderful group of students you chose to mentor." Sothis spoke sarcastically.

"Can you move?" Byleth asks.

"Uhhh…" Beth tries to lean up, but the pains coursing through her body wouldn't allow her to continue. "That would be a no." The female professor looks beside her to see Roald looking back at her. "What's this penguin sitting here for?"

"He was here when we came." Byleth answers.

"It's beginning to creep me out. Look at his eyes. They're almost as big as your eyes Beth." Sothis snarks.

Beth gives the Progenitor God the middle finger. She then turns her attention back to Roald. The two just looked at each other in silence. It was like they were having the most intense staring contest. Could they be reading each other's minds? Was Beth able to see the future through Roald's gigantic eyes and vice versa?

"_I see." _Beth says to herself.

Dimitri comes out into the garden. He sees Beth lying down on the grass and quickly rushes to her in concern. "Beth! Are you okay?!"

Beth turns to Dimitri. "Hey Dimitri. I'm alive, but I'm in a lot of pain right now. Can't move at the moment. Could you be a darling and carry me to my room?" The female mercenary extends her arms.

"O-Of course!" Dimitri picks up Beth bridal style. "I'll take care of you. I don't want you straining yourself."

Beth wraps her arms around Dimitri's neck. "My hero." She says in a teasing tone.

"Dimitri? Are you dating my sister?" Byleth asks.

Dimitri turns around nervously to Byleth and Sothis. "O-Oh! I-I'm sorry Byleth. I-I…"

"Yes he is brother. He confessed to me last night at the ball when I wasn't wasted. We're going to have a date soon." Beth hugs Dimitri tightly.

"If it is okay with you and the Goddess Sothis, I would love to pursue a romantic relationship with Beth. May I have your approval?"

"You do not need my approval, mortal. I won't meddle in your affairs in romance. Whatever makes you happy." Sothis replies.

Byleth nods. "You have my approval Dimitri. I've seen how much time you and my sister spent back in the monastery when we weren't busy with classes. She is very fond of you. You are a good man as well. Treat her right Dimitri. Or I'll have to kill you." He says coldly.

Dimitri laughs. "That was a very funny joke Byleth." The young prince continued to laugh. However, it started to slow down when Byleth stoic expression didn't change. Sothis was looking at Dimitri just as coldly. He started to grow nervous. "Uh...That was the part where you say "I'm kidding" Byleth."

"I'm not kidding Dimitri." The male mercenary replied bluntly.

"He's not. He will kill you. I will do the same to anyone who wrongs him." Beth says.

"It is a simple request, mortal. Be a good human being and you will not suffer my wrath. Is that clear?" Sothis threatens.

Dimitri swallows nervously. He shakes his head. "Y-Yes! I promise! I'll treat Beth like a queen!" He bows. The idea of being treated like a queen made Beth blush. Dimitri starts to walk back into the mansion to carry Beth to her room.

He walks past Bernadetta who was coming out to the garden. Her body tenses up seeing Byleth and Sothis. Byleth waves to Bernadetta.

"Good morning Bernadetta. How are you feeling today?" Byleth asks with a smile.

Bernadetta twiddles her thumbs, looking away from Byleth. "I-I'm okay P-Professor…" She answers.

Byleth walks up to Bernadetta. "Bernadetta, I told you to just call me Byleth. We are engaged now after all."

Bernadetta gasps. She looks up at Byleth. "W-Wait! Y-You mean?! I didn't just have some crazy fever dream that you p-p-proposed to me and said you loved me?!" She starts shaking her head frantically. "No! It has to be a dream!" Bernadetta begins to pinch herself multiple times on her arm. Saying "ow" everytime she pinched herself.

Byleth grabs Bernadetta's hands to stop her. "Stop it Bernie. This isn't a dream. Everything that happened yesterday was real. Look at your hand. You still have my father's ring on."

Bernadetta looks at her hand to see that Byleth was correct. She still had the engagement ring on. "I do…" She looks down to the ground in sadness. "I just don't get it. Out of everyone you could've chosen…"

"I chose the one that I've fallen in love with." Byleth answers.

This only flustered the introverted student even more. She covers her face in embarrassment. "B-B-Byleth!"

Sothis flies up next to Byleth. "I suggest now would be a good time to explain everything to her. She is still unformed about your other engagement to Yuri and Claude."

Bernadetta uncovers her face. She looks up at Byleth and Sothis in confusion. "W-Wait. What was that about Yuri and Claude? What's going on here?"

"I'll explain everything to you Bernadetta. It may be a little hard to understand. You can let me know how you feel once I've told you." Byleth says.

Bernadetta nods. She has a sense of uncertainty of what Byleth could possibly mean. What did Yuri and Claude have to do with this?

* * *

Hours pass and it is now night time. Byleth and Beth are in the garden sitting down at the tea table with Sothis floating above them. They all had their tea prepared on the table with a couple of cupcakes in a basket.

Beth stretches and lets out a yawn. "That long nap was definitely what I needed to cure my hangover. I'm fully prepared for whomever we're about to meet."

"So, who are we having tea with today Byleth?" Sothis asks.

"We are having tea with a Goddess. This will be our first time having tea with a deity, besides Sothis of course. I'm feeling a little nervous." Byleth admits.

"You already know how to conduct yourself Byleth. No need to worry. It is Beth, who we should be concerned about when it comes to manners." Sothis says looking at the blue haired female.

"Relax granny. I know how to conduct myself. Nagging at me isn't going to change anything." Beth rolls her eyes.

"She has arrived." Byleth announces.

The twins and the Progenitor God look up to see a shining figure floating down to the garden. The figure was the Goddess of Cosmos, Rosalina. Floating behind Rosalina were seven Lumas that were different colors. They were red, blue, green, yellow, orange, black, and an apricot Luma that had on Mario's cap. Rosalina also had the Monado on her back, she had not returned the sword to Shulk.

Rosalina sits down on the chair. "Greetings to you all. I am Rosalina, protector and Goddess of the cosmos. "These are my children." She points to the Lumas happily floating behind her. "The yellow Luma I named Launch, the blue Luma is Pull, the green Luma is Green Star, the red Luma is Red Star, the orange Luma is Co-Star, the black Luma is Polari, and the apricot Luma is Baby. Introduce yourselves everyone." Rosalina smiles.

The Lumas goes to float around Byleth, Beth, and Sothis. "Hello!" They all happily say in unison. The twins were enamoured by the Lumas.

The yellow Luma Launch lands in Beth's hand. Beth tickles the Luma's tummy, making him giggle. "These are the cutest little things I've seen. I love them already. Who's a cute little star? You are!" She says happily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rosalina." Byleth bows. "I made you some tea."

Rosalina looks down at the tea. "Thank you very much." The blonde Goddess reaches into her pocket and puts some star bits into the tea. She picks up the tea and drinks it. "Mmmm! The star bits made it taste very sweet! I love it!" She says happily.

"What did you just pour into the tea?" Sothis asks.

Rosalina reaches into her pocket and takes out seven star bits. "These are star bits. They're small little rocks from space that the Lumas eat. They taste like honey."

Rosalina throws the star bits in the air, making them float in the air. The Lumas fly up to where the star bits are, each of them taking a start bit and eating them. "Thank you Mama!" All the Lumas said.

"Rosalina, Goddess of the Cosmos. How did it all come to be? How did you become the Goddess? Were you blessed with the role by another? I would like to know of your origins." Sothis says.

"My story is a very interesting one. It all started when I was a child." The apricot Luma floats to Rosalina. Rosalina holds Baby in her arms. "Baby here crashed onto my planet. He was waiting for his mother. We waited for years, but she never came. So we decided to go and look for her up in space. We discovered a comet where everything was encased in ice. We made our own little home there. Even more Lumas started coming to me. They all were calling me Mama. I chose to become their mother."

"So like, how many Lumas are we talking about here? I see only seven here. Doesn't seem too bad for you." Beth says.

"There are thousands of Lumas in the galaxy. I am the mother of them all. Master Hand said I was only allowed a few."

Byleth and Beth's eyes widen. "Thousands of children? I-I couldn't imagine being a parent to them all. That's a lot of management. Watching over all of my students is already difficult." Byleth remarks.

"I can understand having one, two, maybe even five children to take care of. But a thousand? Hellllllll no! I couldn't do it." Beth shakes her head.

Sothis started to have this uneasy feeling in her heart. She looks down solemnly. "_Children...I remember...I also had many children I looked after, but…" _She holds her head in frustration_. "Why is it so hard for me to remember?"_

Byleth turns to Sothis, noticing how stressed she looked. "Are you okay Sothis? You seem troubled."

Sothis shakes her and fixes up her demeanour to not worry Byleth. "I-I am fine, child. Please Rosalina, finish your story. I apologize."

"Do not fret Sothis. It is okay." Rosalina says.

Polari floats beside Rosalina. "Rosalina, you don't have to talk about this part. This part always makes you and us sad."

"Don't get sad Mama!" The other Lumas say.

Rosalina smiles. She felt a warmth in her heart about her children worrying for her. She looks down at Baby looking up at her worryingly. Rosalina pets the apricot Luma. "It's alright."

"Hey remember, you don't need to talk about anything that is too personal or you don't feel comfortable with." Beth mentions.

"I am okay really." Rosalina takes a deep breath. "I saw my planet again one day through my father's telescope. I saw where my mother was buried. It made me miss her dearly. I remembered crying for a long time. The Lumas did their best to cheer me up. A Luma transformed into a comet for all of us to travel on. A Luma's destiny is to transform into something different. Whether it be a comet, a star, even a planet. I made a vow to myself. I will be their mother. I will stay with and protect them until they are ready to fulfill their destiny. The role of being the Goddess of the galaxy just came to me."

"Amazing...The universe has accepted you as their guardian. The role wasn't forced upon you. You were not granted it. You just became one yourself. Inspiring. I am sorry for your lost Rosalina. May your mother rest well." Sothis bows.

"So what is it that you exactly do Rosalina?" Byleth asks.

"I watch over the entire galaxy, dealing with anything that may disrupt the balance of the universe. I have the ability to even create new galaxies with the power of the Grand Star. Funnily enough, I don't end up doing too much. Kirby and the Star Fox members deal with many intergalactic threats. The Mario Brothers has helped as well. Most of the time, I just spend time with my children. Reading them stories and such."

"Sounds pretty boring." Beth comments.

Rosalina nods. "It can be, but I do not mind. Sometimes I do get to participate in Mario's sporting events and parties. Being here in Smash has helped me gain more friends. Palutena and Shulk, I consider them best friends." The Space Goddess looks over her shoulder. "You too Alvis." She smiles.

"_**The pleasure is all mine Rosalina." **_Alvis says.

"I should return you to Shulk. He must be worried sick about you."

"_**I wouldn't worry too much about him. I don't mind spending another night with you Rosalina."**_

Rosalina shakes her head. "It would not be fair."

"Wait. Is there a living being in that sword?!" Beth asks.

"_**Indeed. How are you able to hear me? Usually only deities are able to hear my voice."**_ Alvis wondered.

"It must have to do with me and my connection to the twins that allows this to be possible." Sothis answered. "It is nice to meet you Alvis. I'm sure we will learn more about you when we speak to Shulk."

"_**I will look forward to it, Progenitor God." **_

Rosalina stands up from her seat. "Thank you so much for your invite. It was nice meeting all of you. I hope we may continue to be friends."

"Thank you! Thank you!" All the Lumas say.

Byleth nods. "You are welcome Rosalina. Speaking with you has been a pleasure." He smiles.

"So far we've been hearing a bunch of negative things about Gods and Goddesses. You're the most positive so far. Beautiful and sweet. Who wouldn't want to be friends with a wonderful lady such as yourself?" Beth compliments.

"A pleasure meeting you Goddess of the Cosmos. I hope you have a good night's rest." Sothis says.

"I will. Thank you." Rosalina bows.

**Author's Note: I named the Lumas after their roles in the Galaxy games (except Polari who already had a name). Yellow Luma is the Launch Star, Green and Red are the Green and Red Stars, Blue is the Pull star, Orange is the Co-Star for the 2 player in the Galaxy games, and the Baby Luma is the one who teams up with Mario. **

**Next character will be Palutena. That's gonna be some juicy stuff.**


	22. Palutena

**Author's Note: Ginta did this chapter while I took the minor role for this one, so credit goes to her. Small Fire Emblem Three Houses spoilers.**

Palutena yawned as she made her way toward the garden. She was asked to meet with the twins. There were many other things she could be doing like eating sweets in her bedroom or trying to get Ganondorf to notice her. However, it would be rude to reject an invitation. Rosalina spoke highly of the tea time, but unless they gave the Goddess of Light her favorite tea that Pit made, then it would be a bust before it even began.

Just because she accepted didn't mean she couldn't take her time. She had no problem taking the long way to the garden. But of course, one of the rooms she stopped by was Shulk. She was ready to tease him nonstop, but to her surprise, he wasn't in the room.

_Oh, he __**actually**_ _decided to leave today. _Palutena thought to herself. _How disappointing. _

She'd search for him later. She went down the stairs and out toward the garden. Immediately, she caught sight of white hair. A wicked grin escaped her lips.

_Oh, she's not with her lapdog today. Guess it's time to remind her of her place. _

"Hellooooooooo Princess Forehead~"

Edelgard flinched hearing the stuck-up voice. She pretended not to hear, but it was too late.

"Sneaking around the garden without your unattractive vampire minion?" Palutena asked in a mean-spirited tone.

Edelgard chose not to speak. She clenches her fist trying to contain her anger.

"Ah, cat caught your tongue?" Palutena continued to taunt. "No worries. I'm just going to meet with that really hot professor. I heard he had a great night at the ball."

The Adrestian Princess glared at the taller female. She looked away ashamed.

"What was that kid's name? Claude was it? He's been rather cheery as of late. You know why?"

"I don't care for gossip." Edelgard finally says. "If you are going to meet with the Professor, leave now. It is rude to keep him waiting."

"Truuuuue." Palutena hummed. She could see how angry Edelgard was being reminded that it wasn't her that was with Byleth but Claude. As much as that kid seemed to be a prankster that would probably get on her nerve, she believed that Claude was overall a good kid unlike the brat in front of her. "I'm just going to remind you again that you should keep your fondness for war in check. Don't want your precious professor to know that you're a future war criminal."

Edelgard decided to storm off, not bothering to deal with Palutena anymore. Palutena giggled to herself. Sometimes, humans were very easy to toy with.

The Goddess wouldn't be able to talk her way out of the tea party. She had so many excuses in her head to end the tea party early, but they wouldn't be needed for Byleth came prepared to make sure she didn't have an excuse.

Palutena recognized the aroma of tea from a mile away. She had a huge grin on her face as she approached the twins and the Progenitor Goddess. Not only was it her favorite tea (that they must have asked Pit about), but they had strawberry shortcake that reminded her too much of the cute Underworld monster that Pit slayed a few times.

"Oh, you know how to make a Goddess like me stick around." Palutena purred.

While Byleth bowed to the Goddess, Beth and Sothis solemnly nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Compared to Rosalina who had a gentle aura around her, Palutena was bathed in a powerful energy despite showing to be happy and energetic at the moment. They could not afford to let their guards down.

Byleth counted his lucky stars that he got the tea right. It wasn't easy. Pit was the only one who knew how to get it just right for her. She needed an exact amount of cream, a certain amount of sugar and then sprinkle some vanilla and cinnamon spice. The effort to make something worthy of the Goddess really suited Pit. Had he not asked Pit to taste it afterward, it would have been a mistake. Palutena enjoyed the tea as she drank it. She wasn't hungry for the shortcake yet, but she won't let it go to waste.

"So Goddess Palutena-" Sothis starts.

"It's just Palutena," Palutena corrects. "As much as I like to be reminded of my status, in this casual setting, it's okay to drop that title for a bit."

_What does "for a bit" even mean?_ Beth asked herself.

"Palutena, what does your title imply?" Sothis continues after being corrected. "Rosalina is the Goddess of the Cosmos. You are the Goddess of Light, but I do not know what that entails."

"Oh, I took that title because it suits my powers." Palutena answers swiftly. "I have more titles than just the Goddess of Light. I am also the Goddess of Wisdom and the Goddess of Warfare for example. However, I don't like being associated with certain words, so I went with light."

Now that was something. Light sounded pleasant in comparison to being seen as a War Goddess. Knowledge and warfare went hand and hand.

"My job is to oversee my human world and make sure the humans live in peace and harmony." the Goddess adds. "If the Underworld acts up, it is my job to rid of the demons. If another God decides to attack my domain, I will take up arms."

"Don't you mean Pit will do the job for you?" Beth asked bluntly.

Byleth wanted to ridicule his sister for speaking out so soon into the tea time. Palutena didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, Pit will take care of the issue if I ask. If he needs assistance, I will help him. As the Captain of the royal bodyguards, I expect him to get the job done."

"So, you're not really doing the job…" Beth snarks. "Dark Pit said you are lazy…"

Palutena laughed. "Oh, don't mind that kid. Just because I ask Pit to do something doesn't mean I'm not doing anything mind you."

"What do you do when Pit is doing the job then?" Byleth asked. He noticed she was trying to move away from the topic bit by bit.

"I have eyes on many different sections of the world. I can also check problems outside of my range. I have to make sure the other Gods don't try anything funny while I'm on the job."

"But what about your subjects?" Sothis asks. "If Pit is doing one thing, wouldn't you be helping humans?"

"I can't help all of them," Palutena says simply. "Too many humans. I look for the ones who really need help and then I have Pit go there. The Centurions are rather useless in this regard...so I don't really have that many angels to work with outside of Pit and Pittoo...when he feels like it."

"Centurions?"

"The big beefy angels that Pit can call for assistance. They're just cannon fodder since they're just there to look tough."

Byleth flinched at the idea of being called cannon fodder. Outside of Pit, it didn't seem like she cared about the lives of the Centurions.

"But I admit, the few times I tried to help others, it always backfired on me…" Palutena mumbles darkly. "Sometimes, there are foolish humans in my world that don't understand how benevolent I am and now breaking my trust isn't a good idea. Compared to the other Gods in the realm, I'm very willing to turn the other cheek."

"I'm afraid to ask what you did to those humans." Sothis murmurs.

"Oh, I'm certain you have also dealt with humans who went against you for arrogant reasons."

Sothis couldn't argue with that. She only vaguely remembered in the past of humans standing up against her after offering them technology to grow a nation. Now, that technology was all but buried.

"See this staff?" Palutena begins as she lifts it up. "It doesn't seem all that much. I do use it to fight in Smash, but it has way more functions that Master Hand won't let me use. I don't blame him. I could really kill someone with this if I hit them too hard."

Byleth assumed that her staff hit as hard as a mace. Surely, she wouldn't use it to hurt someone outside of Smash...right?

"You say "_could really kill someone"_ but I assume you already killed someone in the past." Sothis states.

"Point taken." Palutena says. "To be fair, that human deserved it."

Beth didn't like the way Palutena was talking about humans she punished in the past and the one she killed with the very staff she held in front of them. Compared to Rosalina who was overly friendly, Palutena came off as the Goddess that would harm you if you said the wrong thing in her presence. Those humans she mentioned got on her bad side.

"Pit looks up to you." Byleth begins saying. "Dark Pit doesn't seem to like you that much in comparison. Is there a reason for that?"

Palutena preferred talking about her angels over the humans that wronged her and her family. She smiled. "Oh, Pit is my pride and joy. I raised him when he was a little angel. His parents had all but abandoned him and I felt obligated to take him under my wing. Although he did help me deal with some troublesome Goddesses, I appreciate Pit in my life." The green haired Goddess frowns. "But don't tell Pit that. As much as I love him, I don't like him rubbing it in that I love him very much."

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Byleth questions. "Parents are usually happy when their children shower them with love."

"Pit is an adult and I don't like being reminded that I'm way older than what my appearance is." the Goddess of Light answers. "Don't let that small body fool you. Pit hasn't hit puberty for many years and he'll continue looking young for a decade before any real signs of puberty happens."

_Ouch._ Sothis thinks to herself. Pit was probably one of those people who wanted to have an adult body, but was going to be stuck having that of a pubescent teenager until further notice.

"And what about Dark Pit?" Beth inquires. "You have a lot to say about Pit, but not Dark Pit?"

"I haven't been taking care of Dark Pit as long as Pit." Palutena responds. "He's a difficult one in comparison. If Pit is dutiful, Pittoo is rebellious."

"But they're twins…"

"Yes, they are."

"But you haven't taken care of Dark Pit that long?"

"It's complicated." Palutena says simply. "I could go into detail of how Pittoo came into this world, but we both decided that his origin story doesn't benefit him."

Yeah, this wasn't going to cut it. Sothis glares at Palutena trying to dodge an easy question.

"Come now Palutena. Surely, it can't be that bad." Sothis says in an annoyed tone.

"It's not."

"Then what is the issue?"

"He wasn't born by normal means," Palutena finally states. "I had Pit pursue a minion of the Underworld. Her name was Pandora and she was creating minions with the Mirror of Truth. Pit stood in front of it too long when he shattered it and created Dark Pit."

"Ah...so that's what you meant…" Sothis mumbled.

"At first, I saw Pittoo as nothing but a clone. Overtime, I started to see he was his own person. I admit that I was too judgemental with the kid because he was so violent when he first came out of the mirror. But...then I realized that he's no different from Pit. He's just…"

"More critical of you." Beth answers with a smirk. "He had a lot to complain about."

"Oh, I know," Palutena says while rolling her eyes. "He always uses his brain. Always asking questions about everything and everyone. He always wants to learn…"

"So unlike Pit."

"Well...yeah. Pit is not the sharpest tool in the shed as you three already know. The boy can't even read."

Pit demonstrated not too long ago he really wasn't that smart. He was perspective in a few topics but other than that, he was simple-minded and easy to get along with.

"I don't blame Pittoo for being wary of me." The green haired Goddess admits. "I do wish though that he would know by now that I wouldn't let anything happen to him. He's still my kid."

There wasn't much to say about this topic. Sothis concluded that one of the few positive traits the arrogant Goddess had was that despite all the snarking, she cherished the angel twins like a mother would. Her immaturity just made it harder for her to be more open about it.

The conversation stopped for a bit. The Goddess of Light enjoyed sipping her tea in silence. She hummed at the wonderful taste. Byleth blessed his stars that he got that right.

"So." Beth starts. "There has been a topic going around about how you view everyone in the mansion. Peach has told me and a few others that everyone in the mansion is equal. If that's the case, why do you get to prance around like you own the place?"

The female professor didn't need to word it like that. Byleth wanted to call his sister out, but Beth wasn't going to beat around the bushes.

Palutena shakes her head. She chuckled hearing Peach talk about everyone being on equal grounds.

"We are only equal on the battlefield in Smash," Palutena explains. "The moment we finish Smash, we are no longer equals. Deities are above everyone else here. Master Hand knows this. It's why he told us divine beings that we can't go all out and then enforced a handicap last season."

Sothis cocked her eyes in disbelief. "Handicap?"

"Master Hand was reluctant in letting the three of us into Smash so he enforced a lot of rules on us on what we can and can't do. For some strange reason, Rosalina was able to bypass his rules and let her run crazy last season...but then she hit her head on Lylat and things were never the same for her." Palutena laughs at the unfortunate memory.

"Then what is the point of joining a tournament if you are not allowed to go all out?" Sothis asked. "For someone like you, that must have driven you crazy."

"Oh, it did," Palutena admits. "I was bored just watching Pit fight and wanted in regardless of the handicap. Come this season, Master Hand finally gave all three of us the okay. So the kid gloves are off, and that's why you see me winning more than last season." Palutena hummed thinking about all the major tournaments she had stolen from the other fighters. "Now, if only Shulk took the tournament as seriously as me. He'd have as many wins as me."

The twins found it hard to believe that someone as normal looking as Shulk would be on the same level as Palutena and Rosalina. Until recently, they only learned he made up one third of the God Trio in the mansion. The red sword was the only thing that stood out. Rosalina showed that there was a divine being inside of the Monado, so there might have been more things Shulk had been hiding from them.

"And why would Shulk not care like you?" Sothis asks.

"Oh, he keeps going on and on about how he doesn't like being reminded that he's a God. He continues to act like he isn't a God and tinkers with his machines in his lab, and that's if Rob doesn't drag him out of his room."

Byleth had to think about that for a moment. It was true that Shulk was rarely seen around the mansion unless he was getting food or forced to do his match. Other than that, he barely leaves his room.

_Almost like Bernadetta. _Byleth thinks to himself.

"Rosalina has mostly recovered from her unfortunate head injury," the Goddess of Light continues. "The three of us Gods can handle everything thrown at us. It's just a shame that Master Hand won't let three versus three be a thing."

Palutena had no problem flaunting her arrogance in a battle. Sothis could sense the power coming from her. She indeed was someone no one wanted to pick a fight with. The problem is that Sothis could feel that this wasn't all of her powers. Rosalina kept her power from leaking out in comparison, but her power was still apparent. This was just intimidating.

"So Palutena, I have a question about your status again and I don't want a half-ass answer." Sothis demanded.

"Ask away~" Palutena says, unintimated by Sothis' stern tone.

"How can you claim to be able to solve any issues the humans have, but then not make an attempt to help them?"

The Goddess of Light cocked her head in amusement. "Pretty sure I said that not every human is worth my time."

"If that's your attitude, it's a wonder that humans still worship you."

"That's on them. Gods need to have a balance between assisting humanity when they cannot protect themselves and allowing them to use their own devices. If us Gods did everything for humans, they might as well be our puppets. Some Gods see humans as their plaything. I see humans are very capable on their own. But let's not pretend that humans will be able to do the right thing despite our generous nature towards them." She laughs. "Besides, helping everyone means I have to do more work. Pit can't be in every place at once."

Beth leans over toward her brother and whispers. "So, Pit really is a yes-man."

"I thought this was established already." Byleth groans.

"You really are lazy," Sothis says with a disappointed tone. "Has this laidback attitude caused problems back in your world?"

Naturally, Palutena would respond that nothing bad happened despite this attitude. That simply wasn't true. She opened her mouth to deny it, but then stopped. That small slip-up said way more than what was actually said.

"Nope."

The two professors also saw through her lie. Beth didn't want this to slide.

"Hey, don't lie to us! Something happened right?" The female professor pursued.

"No," Palutena repeats slowly. "Even if something did happen, it wasn't anything I couldn't fix. It would look bad if I didn't fix a problem caused by the humans."

"...If it was caused by humans, then why are you hesitating?" Byleth questions. "Was there a situation that was caused by Gods instead?"

"We all have problems with each other. Some Gods like to take it out on humans. I'm usually the one that has to calm the situation down. Dealing with Viridi and Hades is exhausting."

"But now you're on good terms with them?" Sothis asks.

"We kind of have to get along. Otherwise, they might rat me out to Zeus."

The bitterness in her tone was apparent. Pit had casually mentioned that she's the daughter of the top God. Byleth made a mental note to ask Linhardt if he can find books on the Gods in Pit's world because the family issues couldn't be ignored in this sort of situation.

"So about your father Zeus-"

Byleth wasn't allowed to ask about Zeus. Palutena decided that was the end of the little tea party and stood up from her seat.

"Hey, we're not done!" Sothis shouts.

"Unfortunately, my job as a Goddess makes me have to cut this tea party short. It's unfortunate. The tea was pleasant." She looks over to the two professors ignoring the angry little Goddess. "Are you two aware that not all of your students claim who they say they are?"

Byleth was taken aback. "Huh?"

Beth in contrast remained silent having a good idea what the Goddess of Light was implying.

"Do you trust them unconditionally?"

_What kind of question is that?_ Byleth asks himself. "Of course I do. I picked the Golden Deer class despite the rumors of how their leader was a cunning opportunist." Byleth recalled how Claude was badmouthed despite being the future leader of the Alliance. Now that Byleth was aware of his Almyran heritage, it made sense. "I trust them whole-heartedly."

As much as that was a good thing to hear, Palutena wasn't impressed. "Oh, I trust your judgement with the class you picked. I'm asking about students that are not in your class. Do you trust them?"

Byleth was left confused. "I only...just started looking after them too after we came here to Smash. Beth too."

"If that's the case, I suggest you keep an eye on them. You never know when they might betray your expectations." Palutena had finished her tea. She stood up gracefully. "I do thank you for the tea."

Palutena picks up her shortcake from the table and warps out before Sothis could say anything. The Progenitor God was furious with how that ended.

"How dare she act all high and mighty!" Sothis yells. "What the hell is her problem?!"

_I guess Edelgard wasn't lying about Palutena being a bitch._ Beth thinks to herself. Not like I'll ever admit to her.

"I feel like we were only left with more questions instead of answers." Byleth confesses. "I will probably have to do more research on their world like I did with Subspace."

"Uh...she just gave me a huge headache…" Beth groaned. "I should go get a drink…"

"Can you refrain from getting drunk now?" Byleth asked her. "I do think we should take into consideration what she said."

Despite Palutena's arrogance, the trio agreed that perhaps paying attention to the other students would do them good. Just checking up on them was a necessity to being a good teacher. It may be nothing, but Beth knew without a doubt that Edelgard could not be trusted.

"_You may have been corrected about Palutena, but you're not in the clear you scheming bitch. Dimitri found your dagger when we eavesdropped on the Flame Emperor, Monica, and that other guy. You're associated with those guys in some way." _Beth tightens her fist. "_Edelgard...I swear...You better sleep with one eye open." Beth says darkly._

**Author's Note: Next tea time will be the tactician twins, Rob and Robin.**


	23. Rob and Robin

It is a quiet afternoon in the Smash Mansion. Byleth and Beth are starting their tea time with Chrom's twin tacticians, Rob and Robin. Byleth hands the twins their tea. Robin takes her and begins to drink it, Rob on the other hand just sighed annoyingly. He places his elbow on the table and rests his head on his hand with a sad look on his face.

Byleth notices the male tactician's downer mood. "Rob, is everything okay? Are you not a fan of the tea? If so, I can change it." He says.

Rob shakes his head. "No need. It's not the tea that's bothering me. Shulk went back to his world to help his friend Riki and his many children. Didn't tell me when he was coming back. Which is bothering me."

"Ahhh, so you just miss your man huh? I get that. I'm sure he'll be okay. Maybe he'll bring a souvenir for you when it comes back." Beth states.

"Rob has enough souvenirs from Shulk already. I don't think there's anything new Shulk can give him from Colony 9 at this point. Shulk can also just build stuff for him." Robin says.

"Must be nice to have a significant other who can create gifts for you. Pretty handsome looking too. You got yourself a good one there Rob." Beth teases.

A small smile forms on Rob's face. He shrugs. "What can I say? He's a wonderful guy. He captured my heart despite not being the most charming."

"I do want to know how you two hooked up," Beth continues. "Rumors spread fast in the mansion if you know what I mean."

Robin giggled thinking about what Shulk looked like in the aftermath of the ball. Because everyone focused on the Homs, no one realized that Rob actually had more bite marks around his body. But this was punishment for Shulk taking so long to return to the room.

Rob frowned. "Do you want the short version or do you want the long version? The long version will take three days and three nights to go through starting from the first day we met during the last tournament."

If this was to deter Beth from digging into his relationship, well...it worked. Beth's eyes widened bigger than usual. Byleth's frown deepened.

"No thank you," Byleth declines before his sister takes Rob up on his offer.

"Just...give us the short version…" Beth grumbles. She was willing to waste time if it meant getting in on the gossip between the tactician and the Homs.

"Well, if it wasn't obvious already," Rob begins folding his arms in annoyance. "Shulk is as oblivious as they come. I have never met anyone more dense than Chrom. We should never go full Chrom."

"I'm still wondering how Lucina came out of the Chrom and Sumia relationship…" Robin muttered to herself. "She's too smart for them."

Beth cackled. The tactician twins care for Chrom but boy were they quick to insult him when he wasn't around.

"Shulk is super smart," the male tactician continues. "It shows in battle. He's always thinking about his next move. It's like watching someone participate in chess and making all the correct moves. Alas, his intelligence ends there. He has no social skills and apparently, he had a long list of girls that fell in love with him back on Bionis. He has gone through so much, but even when they make it clear they like him, he cannot figure it out for the life of him." Rob frowns just thinking about it. "I should be grateful he's like this. I don't have to worry about him leaving me because he's so bad at noticing other people's romantic feelings for him. But it was so damn hard to get it through his thick skull that I liked him."

Robin smirked. "I suggested to my brother that he should confess to Shulk naked to get his feelings across."

Beth gasps. "You did that?!"

"I did! And he still didn't get it!" Rob found himself shouting at this point. "I wanted to give up at this point!"

"Palutena and Rosalina found this very amusing," Robin hums. "To be fair, I did too because at that moment, we both found someone dumber than Chrom."

"But by some miracle, Shulk finally got it into his brain that I was interested in him...and we started dating," Rob should have been happy to relive the memories. However, it was nothing short of a headache up until that point. "But even when we were together at first, I always thought Shulk went along with it because he felt bad for me. He told me though that he spoke to the other Goddesses about it and they apparently convinced him that he had genuine feelings for me." Rob felt his cheeks turn slightly pink at the thought. "That's the short version. You can ask Shulk in that conversation, but he's still an idiot."

Beth got what she asked for. She was glad that Dimitri was not Shulk. If she had to spend years trying to get the person she liked to return the feelings, she probably would have given up. Five years was the limit in her mind.

Byleth felt bad for Rob. Then again, he was the last person to comment about Shulk's oblivious nature. It was only recently did he understand his feelings and proposed to his three fiances.

"I'm sorry you had to remember that," Beth said in a not so apologetic tone. "I guess blond guys aren't the brightest in this mansion."

Robin laughs. "We have Link and Cloud too and I don't think they're that smart when it comes to relationships either...you might have a point…"

Byleth felt that the topic would go to mocking the not so smart Smashers if this kept up so he changed the conversation before it got worse.

"So, Rob and Robin." Byleth starts. "Chrom informed us that he found you both lying on the ground one day. He didn't really go into detail about how you two became his army's tacticians. Care to elaborate a little more on the story?" He asks.

"I can. When Chrom found us, we only really remembered our names and how to use magic. We helped Chrom deal with some bandits and then he took us into his army. What we didn't expect was to fight alongside three wars." Robin answers.

"Seriously. You know, Chrom has every right to not trust either of us to be his tacticians and help lead his army. We were just strangers lying on the ground." Rob says.

"Getting a real sense of deja vu here." Byleth comments.

Beth begins to laugh. "Looks like we have some parallels to our situations. Byleth and I were just some mercenaries and then the next day we're professors with no teaching experience. People are very hospitable to strangers for some reason." She shrugs.

"He put his trust in us and for those three years, we've been by his side fighting three wars and saving the entire world. It was quite the adventure Robin and me got ourselves into. Met a lot of wonderful people that we now call our friends." Rob says.

"There's also our stalker Tharja. Despite her very creepy tendencies, she actually means well. Not evil like most make her out to be, just very weird and creepy." Robin remarks.

"I see. I couldn't imagine having someone be so obsessed with me. I'd be very uncomfortable." Byleth says.

"We do have a bitch who's obsessed with our dad, but that's not very important right now." Beth waves her hand away.

"You still hold resentment for her? I've forgiven Leonie."

"Good for you. I haven't. With what she said, she doesn't deserve forgiveness." Beth folds her arms and looks away from Byleth.

Byleth could see the bitterness in Beth's eyes. He still felt that same pain that his twin was feeling. When Beth told him about what Leonie had said, it only hurt the mercenary more while still going through the heartbreak of Jeralt's death. Byleth also heard about the beating that his sister gave to the student. He wasn't happy with what Beth did, but he did not fault her for the decision she made. There are things you just don't say, and Leonie said it in a very entitled way.

"Your feelings are completely understandable. Her words were very hurtful. I just hope that eventually you will find it in your heart to forgive her."

Sothis makes her appearance floating behind the twins. She turns her attention to Robin and points to her. "You mortal. You are the one who was possessed by the Fell Dragon, correct?" She asks.

The tactician twins eyes widen in surprise. How did this stranger know about Grima? "Yes. How do you know of Grima? Has he attacked your world as well?" Rob asks.

Beth shakes her head. "No. Lucina told us this when we had tea time with her and Chrom." She clarifies.

"Would you care to explain your connection to this Fell Dragon? Why were you chosen to become his vessel?" Sothis asks.

"Hitting me with the hard questions huh?" Robin lightly laughs. Her demeanour then becomes serious. "Okay, I can guess I can explain everything." The female tactician rolls up her sleeve and takes off her glove to reveal the Mark of Grima on her right hand.

"Our "dear ol dad" informed us of our childhood. Robin and I come from a line of Grimleal. I wasn't the child to bear the marking of Grima, so Validar casted me off as a failure. However, Robin was the first one to have all the markings to become Grima's vessel. Before Validar could do anything about it, our mother took both of us and we fled from Plegia." Rob explains.

"Grima's memories were implanted in me. I kept suffering from horrible migraines, Validar controlled me against my will. Tried to use me to kill Chrom." Robin tightens her fist in anger. She sighs. "Because Chrom was the one who did the final blow to Grima, all he did was delay his return for another thousand years. Naga told us that if I did it, I would have died."

"Chrom mentioned that he put Grima into deep sleep, but we were not informed of the circumstance if you chose to kill the Fell Dragon yourself. A very difficult decision for anyone to make. Delay the inevitable for another century or sacrifice a close friend to ensure peace for everyone." Sothis says with a solemn expression.

Robin nods. "Yeah." She looks at the Mark of Grima. "As long as I still have this symbol, I will always be his vessel. I possess his power, but he controls my body if he so chooses. I'm stuck with this curse."

"If there was another way we could get rid of this, we would do it. To our knowledge though, there doesn't seem to be an alternative. It all feels wrong, leaving such a threat to future descendants when we could've ended it at that time. But...losing my sister. I don't know if I'd be able to handle it…" Rob murmurs sadly. He sighs.

Byleth begins to think to himself. An idea pops into his head. "Maybe there is an alternative. Robin, you are Pit's girlfriend right?"

Robin nods. "Yes, Pit is my darling, quirky but not bright boyfriend. What about it?" She wondered.

"That means you must have some connection to Palutena correct?"

Beth starts to understand what her brother was implying. "Ohhhh! I get it! Robin, why don't you ask Palutena to help you with this curse of yours?"

"What?" Rob and Robin say in shock.

"It does not sound like a bad choice. She is the Goddess of Light, meaning purification is something that she can do. What if Palutena was able to use her powers to purify and free you from being a vessel of the Fell Dragon? Then you can live your life without being tied down to that beast." Sothis suggests.

"I-Is that even a possibility? Palutena is a Goddess, but will she even be capable of freeing me from Grima's control? I-I don't know..." Robin wondered to herself. This all sounded too good to be true.

"The question is would Palutena will even be willing to help you? You know how that woman can be when things don't concern her." Rob comments.

"Why wouldn't she? You're a lover to someone she sees as her son. Freeing you from this curse would not only make you happy, but Pit would probably be happy as well. Palutena may not be the most thoughtful, but she cares for Pit and Dark Pit as her family. I'm sure someone important will also receive that same sentiment." Byleth says.

Robin begins to think about it. "_Well...It's worth a shot. Just maybe I can finally be free. I can leave the past behind for good." _The female tactician stands up from her seat. "I'll do it! I'll ask Palutena and see if she can help."

Rob stands up from his seat. "I'll be right there with you. Nothing would make me happier than to see you free from Grima for good. I'm sure Lucina and Chrom would be happy as well."

Robin bows to the twin mercenaries and Sothis. "Thank you all so much. You have given me some hope that I can finally be free. I would have never thought of this idea had it not been for you."

"Hey, we do what we can to help others. Shouldn't let some gross ass dragon try to control you and tell you how to live your life. It's time to kick him to the curb and dispel him." Beth says encouragingly.

"I have full faith that Palutena will be willing to help you. You are our friends now. You deserve happiness." Byleth smiles.

"Destiny is cruel. I know that all too well. I wish you mortals the best." Sothis says.

"Thank you all. I've been hearing good things about you three from a lot of other smashers. I was skeptical, but my expectations were exceeded. You're all wonderful. I hope our bonds will continue to grow even stronger in the future." Rob smiles.

"You can bet on it!" Byleth and Beth give the twin tacticians a thumbs up.

Rob and Robin return the gesture to the mercenary twins. They go into the Smash Mansion to find Palutena and see if she can help free Robin from Grima forever.

**Author's Note: So in my Awakening twin headcanon, Robin was chosen as the vessel for Grima while Rob was just deemed as a failure for not having the mark. Also having Chrom deal the final blow. So yeah.**

**Shulk WAS going to be next after the Robin, but due to complications and current situations, Ginta and I have decided to delay his chapter for later. So next on the list will be Ryu and Ken.**


	24. Ryu and Ken

**Author's Note: Hey. This chapter was supposed to be done a week ago, but...a lot has happened throughout the past week. If you've been paying attention or heard about recent events throughout the FGC and Smash community, you know things aren't in a good place right now. It's been very traumatizing for a lot of people. Ginta and I will continue to do our best to give you fun and engaging stories that'll make you happy, laugh, and relaxed and stuff.**

**A lot of writers now here are very young. I want y'all to stay safe out there, alright? Be careful. The world is crazy. Sorry to be a bit of a downer, so here is the next chapter.  
**

It is a very sunny and hot day in the Smash Realm. Everyone in the Smash Mansion is trying their best to cool themselves off from the scorching heat. In the garden, Byleth and Beth are currently sitting down with their next two guests, Ryu and Ken. The two martial artists weren't really interested in drinking tea, so they got themselves bottles of water instead. Byleth and Beth are sweating bullets in their armor. Byleth toughened through the heat despite how much he was burning up. He still wanted to look professional for his guest. Beth hated the heat, she hated how sticky everything felt with her armor on. She used her hand to try and fan herself.

"_The only times I should be hot and sweaty is during fights, saunas, and getting fucked by some good dick. That last one will come soon enough." Beth smirked to herself._

"Ryu and Ken," Byleth began. "Thank you for taking the time to come speak to us. I'm sorry to bring you out here on such a hot day. If I had known it was going to be this hot, I would have chosen a much cooler day."

"Ahh don't worry about it. This isn't the hottest Ryu and I have suffered through." Ken says.

"That's right. We traveled through the desert together. It did not last long since Ken had his vehicle with him. I have traveled to many hot places. The challenge of it all is how much you can withstand it." Ryu says.

"You're traveler Ryu? How often do you travel?" Byleth asks.

"All the time. I travel around the world to keep training and improve on my martial arts. I use my travels to also find very strong opponents to face in combat. I also use it as a way to better my mental state. There's so many serene places around the world. Meditations help keep control of the Satsui No Hado within me."

Beth tilts her head in confusion. "Satsui No what do?" She tries to comprehend.

"Dark Hado," Ken corrects. "It's a form of ki that comes from the darker aspects of human instincts. Unhealthy desire for victory, rage and hatred, willing to kill. Anyone with these instincts can take full advantage of it. You'll go mad with power and devoid of human emotions. A nemesis of ours, Akuma, uses this form."

"Gaining power by being filled with hatred. The concept of that is very intriguing, but not something I would support. Hatred and greed can only lead to a path of self destruction." Byleth says.

Ryu nods in agreement. "Wise words to have."

"You know, I always see you two together. What's the relationship between you guys?" Beth asks.

"Ryu and I are long time childhood friends. We were trained and mentored by our master, Gouken. We were always butting heads with each other every World Martial Art Tournament. We also fight to save the world together," Ken explains. He wraps his arm around Ryu's shoulders and smiles widely. "Ryu is like my brother. We do everything together. He even came to my wedding while he was out traveling around the world."

"I could not miss a very special day for my best friend. It was a nice wedding between you and Eliza. You're still an amazing fighter despite being a full time father. I'm glad your training hasn't faltered." Ryu smiles.

Ken smirks. "I'm pretty amazing, I know. You still have a winning record against me, I can't be having that. So you better watch your back Ryu!"

"Your bond between each other is very strong. I admire that." Byleth smiles.

Beth groans as she slouches in her chair. "Goddess! This heat fucking sucks! Sitting here is actually killing me!" She whines while fanning herself with her hand.

"Yeah, the heat definitely sucks over here," Ken agrees. He stands up from his seat. "Standing around is only going to make things worse. Why don't do something a little more active?" Ken takes off the top of his gi and throws it on the ground, revealing his toned abs and muscular upper body. "Any of you two interested in sparring with me?"

Beth's ears perked up. She could feel a rush of excitement within her at the mention of fighting. She stands up from her seat. "You bet your ass I'm interested! Let's do it!"

Beth takes off her jacket and her chest armor and throws them both to the ground. The female mercenary only had her black lace bra covering her large breast. Ken and Beth both step aside from the table to give themselves room from Byleth and Ryu. There was a smirk across both Ken and Beth's face. The two step back eight feet away from each other.

Ken stretches his arms. "I've fought a lot of strong women throughout the years," He does three squats and stretches his legs. Ken starts hopping around, getting his fighting stance. "You better come at me with all you got!" He says.

Beth gets into her own fighting stances, bouncing her body forward and backwards. She licks her lips while keeping that enigmatic smile on her face. "Oh I will. They called me the Scarlet Fist back home. Got a lot of blood on my hands cause my fists are deadly. Try not to collapse on me old man." Beth cockily says.

Ken chuckles. "This old man still ain't never skipped a day. If you think you can land a punch on me," The blonde shoto lifts his hand and moves his index finger towards him, beckoning the female mercenary to come at him. "Bring it on!"

Beth's eyes lit up with fire as she charged at Ken. "YOSHAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed.

Ken prepares him. Beth throws a flurry of punches at blonde shoto, which he swiftly dodges. Beth goes for a straight lunge punch to Ken's face. Ken parries the punch and hits Beth with a punch to the face, a body blow, and a forearm to the face.

Beth stumbles back and rubs the side of her face. She shakes it off and regains her composure. Beth charges at Ken again. She throws three punches at Ken, which the blonde shoto blocks. Beth was a very aggressive fighter. Depending on pressuring her opponents and wearing down their defenses.

Ken was used to this kind of fighting style. The aggressive approach was something he preferred for his very combo heavy style. Ken decides it was his time to get some offense in. The blonde shoto pushes Beth away. He begins to attack with his own set of roundhouse kicks. Beth bobs and weaves out of the way of each kick.

Ken attempts to hit Beth with a front kick to her face, the female mercenary parries the kick and hits Ken in the jaw with a right hook. The blonde shoto turns his head to Beth with a smirk on his face. The female mercenary had left a bruise on the side of Ken's face. She smirks back in response.

Ken spits out some blood. "That was a crazy right hook you got there. Not bad." He compliments.

Beth cracks her knuckles. "There'll be plenty more where that came from," She says cockily. "Your fighting style is crazy! I know this is going to be a good fight! My blood is pumping!" The female mercenary starts hopping in place excitedly.

"How about we make things a little interesting? A tag team match." Ken turns to Ryu and waves to him. "Yo Ryu! How about a two versus two? Us versus the twins?"

Ryu stands up from his seat. "I would be glad to join this fight," He turns to Byleth. "Are you participating?"

"I'm not much of a hand to hand combatant. Sword fighting is usually my strong suit." Byleth states.

Ryu takes off the top of his gi and throws it to the ground. "I can sense a great strength within you. I have no doubt that you will be a capable opponent. Join us Byleth." The world fighter insisted.

Byleth felt a little hesitant about the idea. When it came to melee weapons he had no issues wielding any, especially swords. Hand to hand combat was only a defensive strategy if he ever lost his weapon in battle, not a primary fighting style

Beth was the gauntlet user with the sword being her secondary option. She helped other gauntlet users such as Caspar and Raphael on how to improve their combat and gave pointers to the ranger fighters on what they could do in dire situations.

He couldn't deny that the idea of a tag team hand to hand fight sounded exciting. The male professor concedes. He stands up from his seat. "Alright. I'll join in on this sparring match." Byleth says.

The blue haired male takes off his jack and his armor and throws them on the ground. He takes off the white shirt and throws it down with the rest of his stuff. Byleth didn't have a muscular upper body like the two shotos, but he was decently fit while also packing some muscles in his arms.

Ryu walks up to Ken and stands beside him. "It's been awhile since we've teamed up together in a fight like this. I can feel my fighting spirit pumping up." He smiles.

Ken chuckles. "You and me too brother," The two shotos fist bump and get into their fighting stances. "You two ready?"

Byleth walks up to Beth and stands beside her. He looks at Ryu and Ken, prepared and ready to fight.

"These are really strong warriors. I think if we were to outrange them with weapons, we'd probably have a greater advantage. Fighting them up close though...is probably going to be an issue. We haven't seen all that they can do, so we must be prepared." Byleth whispers to Beth.

"I hear ya loud and clear brother. My blood is pumping. Stuff like this is what I live for. Are you ready?" Beth gets into her fighting stance.

Byleth nods. He gets into his fighting stance. "I am. Be mindful of our crest. We don't want to potentially kill them. Remember, this is only a sparring match." He reminds his excited sister

Beth rolls her eyes. "Yapp. Yapp. Yapp. Less talking and more fighting."

"Are you ready?!" Ken yells.

"Let's go!" Byleth and Beth yells.

"Give it your all!" Ryu says.

The four smashers charge at each other, letting out a battle cry. An action packed battle had just begun.

**Author's Note: Since I've gonna be saving certain characters for the last half of this story, we're gonna do some jumping around. (we're almost done folks, I know. I'm sure you know who those characters I'm saving if you've been reading my stuff for a long time). So the next characters will be Simon and Richter Belmont.**

**Also wanted to asks how the 8.0.0 patch treated you. I'm sad Byleth got no help, but I'm happy the Pits and Marth did. Also, Min Min is a cool and unique character. If you mained a character that got buffed this patch, good for you. Those Pit buffs made Ginta consider coming back to play Smash (that's her main).**


	25. Simon and Richter Belmont

It is night time in the Smash Realm. In the garden, Byleth and Beth are sitting with their next guest, Simon and Richter Belmont. On the table, there are two ham hocks for the Belmonts to eat. The two vampire hunters started feasting on their meats, ravaging them like wild animals. Taking large bites and aggressively ripping off the meat.

The Eisner twins just stare in amazement. It was like watching two cavemen eat. It also reminded them a little bit of themselves and how they act when they eat. Jeralt always said how the two ate like savage beasts, but they got it all from him.

Simon had finished his ham hock and placed the bone on the table. He pats his stomach. "A ham hock is always good to have. It's been years since I've eaten one that didn't come out from the wall." He says.

Beth puts her hands with a concerned look on her face. "Wait wait wait. What do you mean by that?" She questions.

Richter takes another bite of his ham hock. "I can explain." He says with his mouth stuff. He swallows his food. "When we're out exploring, my grandfather and I tend to find meat hidden in walls. I don't know how long they've been there or why they're there, but they do come in handy."

Beth shudders. She got goosebumps thinking about all the cobwebs and dirt that would be covering the ham hock. "Gross." She mutters.

"I feel concerned for your health if you're eating food from the wall." Byleth comments. He looks at the Belmonts and see their Vampire Killers, axes, and Holy Crosses tucked in their belts. "So what is your occupation? I see you have an assortment of weapons with you."

"Our occupation is killing vampires and other foul beasts of the underworld!" Simon bluntly answers.

"What the hell is a vampire?" Beth asks.

"Only one of the most vile creatures that spawn from Hell. They're undead monsters who terrorize humans, sucking on their blood and draining their life forces away until they're nothing but a husk. Sometimes they even turn people into vampires." Richter explains.

Byleth places his hand on his chin. "How horrifying. In our world, we've only run into beasts that just kill. A creature that sucks human essence and turns them into their own…" The male professor begins to think. "How do you go about killing these beasts?"

"There are a few methods. A stake through the heart, sunlight, a silver bullet, having things related to a higher power such as a holy cross and holy water. However, Richter and I have something different." Simon takes out his Vampire Killer. "This is the Vampire Killer. The bane of not only vampires, but all spawns of hell."

"It has been passed down to our family for generations. Every time Dracula returns to our world, a Belmont must take it upon themselves to dispel his evil. It is our duty as the Belmont clan to stop Dracula." Richter explains.

"Is this Dracula guy like the leader of these vampires or something?" Beth asks.

Richter nods. "You would be correct. He commands a lot of the monsters we fight. He even has Death by his side to help him. He wishes to exterminate humanity, but that is something we cannot allow!"

"I have defeated Dracula twice. The second time he poisoned me and I was on a time limit before I perish. I had to regain Dracula's body parts, revive him, and then kill him again." Simon adds.

"Sounds needlessly tedious. Although, if I was about to die and that was the only way, I wouldn't have much of a choice." Beth leans back in her chair.

"That is a tremendous feat." Byleth compliments. He turns to Richter. "Richter. I've seen you with a white haired individual with pale skin. Who is that I may ask?"

"That is my good friend Alucard. He is the son of Dracula." The brown haired young adult answers.

The Eisner twins eyes widened. They leaned up close to the table. "His son?!" They scream in unison.

"Wait a minute! So you're friends with the son of the guy your family is destined to kill?!" Beth asks.

Richter puts his hands up in defense. "Now hold on. I know it seems strange, but Alucard is not a bad person." He tries to explain.

"I can vouch for Richter's words. Alucard is not on the side of evil, despite being the son of Dracula. In a past generation, he helped our ancestor Trevor Belmont defeat Dracula. Alucard is the only vampire we can trust." Simon says.

"I see. That makes sense. When do you believe Dracula will return again?" Byleth asks.

"He has returned already. He's here in the Smash Realm." Richter answers.

"Wait seriously?! That monster is here?!" Beth yells with concern.

"It was before you two arrived. A blood moon covered all of the Smash Realm. Dracula returned and unleashed all of his minions to wreak havoc all over. Princess Daisy had been mind controlled and kidnapped by Dracula. Luigi went to go and save her, but he was murdered by Death and his soul had been taken." Simon explains.

"That's horrible…" Byleth comments.

Richter continues. "We marched to Dracula's Castle with Mario, Princess Peach, and Alucard to save them. He tried to use Princess Daisy against us, but we managed to snap her out of her mind control. Daisy was able to severely wound Dracula during our battle with him. However, before we could finish him off, a dark force suddenly prevented us from doing so."

Beth tilts her head and raises her eyebrow. "Dark force?"

"This dark eye appeared in front of Dracula and shot out a wave of darkness to send us out of the castle. Then the whole castle was enveloped in darkness and disappeared. The blood moon went away and the monsters disappeared, but Dracula is still alive."

"We don't know what that being was, but it carried a dangerous amount of power. Even Alucard didn't know what the being was. It must still be out there somewhere. Lurking in the shadows watching us. The Smash Realm could be in great peril if that monster is still around…" Simon spoke in a very grim tone.

Richter stands up from his seat. "We have to go out there and search for it!" He exclaims, tightening his fist.

Simon stands up from his seat. "We must! Let us go ask Alucard to help us." He turns to the Eisner twins. "Thank you for inviting us." He bows.

Richter does his signature peace sign. "Farewell friends." The Belmonts run out of the garden to speak with Alucard.

Byleth and Beth were left in deep thought. A mysterious dark being even more powerful than Dracula? Dracula, Death, and other vampires were already something for the twins to worry about, but could be this dark eye being that the Belmonts mentioned? These were much different from the Demonic Beast the twins have encountered.

Beth runs her hands through her hair and shakes her head. "Well this isn't the anxiety I needed." She turns to her brother. "Did they have anything in that fancy library about this stuff?"

Byleth shakes his head. "None." The male professor stands up from his seat. "But we know about these dangers now. We'll have to be ready to protect our students at all cost in case these monsters come to invade again."

Beth nods in agreement. "Right. We also don't have to do this ourselves. We have a bunch of really strong guys here who can help us. I'm sure with all of us together, we can beat anything. Right?"

"I'm not too sure. There was a being that has killed everyone here in one attack. We truly don't know what kind of beings we could be dealing with. I'm honestly afraid." Byleth spoke with some shakiness in his tone.

Beth stands up and places her hand on Byleth's shoulder. "Geez, I haven't heard you sound this scared before. I would be a little more optimistic, but I'm afraid myself. As much as I hate to admit it. What have we gotten into?" She questions.

Byleth looks up at the full moon. "I...don't know…"

**Author's Note: The next tea time will be the Dragon Quest Heroes. I'mma be real, I don't know a damn thing about Dragon Quest. So I'mma have to do research on that, may or may not take a little bit. Also to answer someone's question in the reviews, yeah I am going to do Min Min.**

**I don't usually plug anything, but I do have a Twitter and Twitch (same username). You can follow me there if you want. I don't tweet much besides when I'm streaming something, but it's there if you're interested. I'll maybe dedicate a stream talking about how my universe came to be if people are interested. I don't have much a dedicated stream schedule either so uh...don't expect a whole lot.**

**Anyways. Hope you all have a good day.**


	26. The Heroes

The Eisner Twins have a very stacked day today for their tea time. They have not one, not two, not even three, but four guests they are having tea with. Heroes, each from a different time but in the same universe. There was the Hero who held the title of "Erdrick", Arusu. The half-human, half-Zenithian (angel) Hero named Solo. The half-human, half-Dragovian (dragon) guardsman Eight with his pet pig-rat Munchie. Then finally there was the latest Hero, with the title of the "Luminary", Eleven.

Byleth and Beth watch the four heroes drink their tea at the same time. Eight puts his tea on the table, Munchie comes out of Eight's pocket and goes on the table to drink the tea. The heroes all smile widely and give the Eisner twins a thumbs up.

"Thank you for the tea!" Arusu, Solo, and Eight say. Eleven just nods to the twins.

Beth snickers to herself. "It's like they're about to put on a circus act for us." She whispers to her brother.

Byleth glares at his sister. "Don't be rude Beth. These are our guests."

"Come on look at their outfits. They all just look so silly. The only one that looks kinda normal is the one with the long brown hair. Also, what the fuck is that drinking the tea?" Beth points to Munchie.

"Excuse me Eight, my sister is curious about your pet. I am too. That doesn't look like an average rat to me."

Eight picks up Munchie and puts him in his hands. "Munchie is a pig-rat. Pretty cool isn't it?! Smartest little creature in the world." The royal guardsman scratches under Munchie's chin, which makes the pig-rat happily squeak.

Byleth puts his hand on his chin. "A combination of two animals? Such an interesting concept. Does that mean...there's a combination of a cat and a dog out there in the world? What would it be called?" He wonders.

This starts to make Beth question the possible cat and dog hybrid. "Would it be a Catdog or a Dogcat? Would it be like a small cat with like dog ears and a tail? Or would it be a giant dog with cat ears and cat tail? Oh goddess, the wild possibilities." The female professor places her hand on her head.

Arusu chuckles at the twins. "You guys are pretty funny. I thought you guys would be like some super serious no nonsense kind of guys. I was a little hesitant about this tea time thing." He admits.

"Not too surprised that you think that way. We mostly just keep to ourselves and Sothis. My brother and I are mostly friendly. Just make sure you stay on our good side." Beth states.

"Sorry for the delay of our questions. I've heard that you are all prophesied heroes in your worlds. I'm curious to know more of your upbringings. Who were you before you went on your journey to become heroes?" Byleth asks.

"Well, my father was a renowned warrior and hero. He was sent to destroy the evil Archfiends. Word got out that he fell in battle against them. So my mother and grandfather helped me train to become a great warrior, so that I could defeat the Archfiend Baramos when the time came. When I turned sixteen, I went out on my journey to save the world with my companions." Arusu explains.

"And you were just okay with that? Was that really the life you wanted?" Beth asks.

"Maybe things could have been different, but I couldn't just let the world drown in evil and darkness. These monsters took my father away from me as well, and I was not just going to let them get away with that." The Erdrick tightens his fist.

Solo nods his head. "I share that same sentiment." He folds his arms. "I too lost my family. I also lost my childhood friend to evil. The plan was to assassinate me, but they killed my friend who masqueraded as me to save me." The half-Zenithian shakes his head. "My entire village was slaughtered because of those monsters. I embraced my role as a hero to save the world and all the innocent people on it!"

"You know, our origins are pretty similar if you think about it. Different living circumstances, but our journey always ends up the same. Dispelling evil and becoming the hero. One day I'm a low ranking guardsman and then I'm suddenly a big hero. I also found out I'm half dragon, so that's cool." Eight laughs as he rubs the back of his head.

"It feels a lot like destiny for you all to be the hero. Whether the role is thrusted to you or not, you show no remorse in being the chosen one. Is that correct?" Byleth says.

Solo nods. "Correct. I try not to make a big deal about me being a hero. It is a nice title to have, but I do not wish to be treated any differently than other regular folk."

Arusu smiles widely. "I don't know, I kind of like it! Being a hero just like my father! I'm his living legacy!"

Beth notices that Eleven was just silently observing his friends while drinking his tea. The Luminary was the only one who hasn't said a word yet.

"Hey. You've been pretty quiet over there. What about you? I guess your story is pretty similar to theirs huh?" Beth asks Eleven.

Eleven nods. He puts down his tea and bows to the twins. "S-Sorry," He says in a soft voice. "I'm not much of a speaker. I'm also a little shy when it comes to speaking with others."

"Ahh no worries kiddo. My brother wasn't much of a talker either, so I'm used to that. Only difference is that you're all shy and stuff. Byleth here is just devoid of any emotions." Beth jokes.

Byleth glares at his sister. "And acting like a unhinged killer with a bloodlust on the battlefield is better?" He bites back.

The female mercenary folds her arms. "Hey, at least it's an emotion right?" She smirks.

"Hey, you guys want to see something really cool?" Eight asks the Eisner Twins.

"We're interested." The twins turn their attention to Eight.

Eight stands up from his seat. He looks at his friends. "Come on guys. Let's play Hocus Pocus."

All the other heroes groaned.

"Not Hocus Pocus again! I hate playing Hocus Pocus!" Arusu complains.

"Must we insist on playing this rigged game." Solo groans.

The Eisner Twins tilt their heads. "What's Hocus Pocus?" They asks.

"Hocus Pocus is when a random magic skill happens. Whoever gets the best outcome out of Hocus Pocus, they win! We all know a ton of magic, so the possibility is endless," Eight explains. "Now get up you guys! We are doing this!" He demands.

The other heroes stand up from their seats and stand beside each other. The Eisner Twins lean forward to carefully observe this game. This should be interesting.

"Alright Arusu, you're first because you're the youngest." Eight says.

"Fine," Arusu sighs. "Hocus Pocus!" He yells. The Erdrick starts to feel woozy and suddenly collapses on the ground.

The Eisner Twins look over at Arusu to see that he is now sound asleep. "Hmm. Interesting." Byleth comments.

"Ha! The sleeping effect! Not too good for you buddy!" Eight taunts. He turns to Eleven. "Alright Eleven, you're next."

Eleven nods. "Hocus Pocus!" He shouts. The Luminary starts to grow in size. He was now giant, almost being as tall as the entire mansion.

Beth whistles. "That definitely seems like a much better outcome." She comments.

"My turn now," Solo says. "Hocus Pocus!" He yells. Suddenly, he could feel his body turning into metal. "Not Kacla-" The half-angel's body was now completely covered in metal.

Eight laughs. "Alright. Time for me to win this entire thing. I'm probably going to get Psyche Up or Acceleratle. Easy," He confidently says. "Hocus Pocus!" He shouts. Suddenly, Eight's body started to glow yellow. Judging by his scared expression, the result didn't look good. "Uh oh."

The Eisner Twins grew fearful. It was almost like the guardsman was about to…

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOM**

A large explosion covers the entirety of the garden. Leaving the entire garden area into ashes. Byleth and Beth are sent flying in the air, both of them screaming in terror. The Eisner twins crash down at the front of the mansion. Their clothes were completely burnt and they were covered with smoke all around and ash all over their skins. Byleth was now only in his black boxers while Beth was only in her black lace bra and panties.

They slowly get up from the ground. Both of them groaning in pain and coughing like crazy. They see that the garden along with the green was completely destroyed and that part of the right side of the mansion was missing because of the explosion. The twins turn to each other.

"Yikes." Was all they said to each other.

**Author's Note: I ain't the most knowledge about Dragon Quest, but when researching, most of the protags followed a similar journey. Solo definitely had the most interesting backstory for me.**

**Hero represents everything that Smash Brothers me. A silly, fun, bullshit, and completely random party game where crazy shenanigans happen. He may not be the best competitive character, but he definitely the best casual character in Smash history. I stand by this. (I always pick Eleven)**

**Also damn, the garden has been completely wrecked now. Looks like the twins will have to find a new place for their tea time. Where? Well you'll find out in the next chapter when I do Terry Bogard.**


	27. Terry Bogard and Min Min

**Final Destination**

"Good afternoon smasher. I must inform everyone that the garden is currently off limits due to a _certain SOMEONE'S _stupid game!" Master Hand says angrily. "Also the right side of the mansion is in need of repair. Do not worry, the Mario Brothers and the Toads are working on reconstructing everything. I apologize for the inconvenience and things should be all fixed up in a matter of days. That will be all for today."

* * *

**Seiros Monastery**

Byleth, Beth, and Sothis are together in the monastery on the left side of the mansion. Because the Eisner Twin's clothes disintegrated due to the Kamikaze, Rhea had provided the twins with new outfits. The archbishop has bestowed upon the twins the Sothis Regalia outfit. Sothis looked at the Eisner twins in awe. She felt a strange feeling inside of her. Seeing the twins in those outfits felt like it was bringing back memories.

The Progenitor God shakes her head. "_Why is my memory so hazy? Why do those outfits make things feel...familiar? Were there...more people that were just like me? Could there have been more family members I was not aware of?" _She ponders to herself.

"Look at you two! You both look absolutely astounding! You share the beauty of our grandmother!" Flayn compliments.

Byleth examines himself and his outfit. He rubs the back of his head. "I really appreciate the clothing Rhea, but I don't know. It feels weird not being in my armor. No shoes either. This isn't really an outfit I'd wear for battle." He then runs his hands across the braid Flayn gave him with a ribbon on it. "New hairstyle as well…"

Beth runs her hands down her hair that had twin braids now with ribbons on it. "I haven't had twin braids since I was a teenager. Still looks good on me, I'm surprised." The female mercenary examines the rest of her dress. "I'm not much of a dress person. This seems like something a dancer would wear. The no shoes thing is messing me up too." She puts her hand on her hips and smirks. "I do like how much more skin it's showing."

Seteth glares at Beth. "I must ask you to please refrain from doing such indecent things with the outfit. These are garbs that represents our grandmother, and I will not have you-"

"I'm going to give a lap dance to Dimitri with this." Beth says with a flirtatious grin.

Byleth scratches his head. "I wonder what my lovers will think of what I'm wearing? I think Claude would love it. I can see Yuri laughing and teasing me. I think Bernadetta might be more comfortable seeing me show a little more skin…" He ponders.

Sothis bonks the twins on their heads with her fists. The Eisner Twins cry out in pain as they rub their heads.

"You will refrain from doing anything in those outfits! I don't need any of your students having indecent thoughts about me! I'm the Goddess for goodness sake. You think I want Sylvain to fantasize about having relations with me?!" Sothis complains.

"Eww…" The Eisner Twins say as they shudder at the disgusting thought.

Rhea laughs. "I have faith that the students will not think of such improper things about you mother," She smiles as she looks at Flayn, Seteth, the twins, and her mother. "Look at us all. We're all together like we're one big happy family." She says.

"It does look that way. You know, if Byleth and Beth had green hair like us. It would look like they are related to us." Flayn agrees.

Seteth nods in agreement. "That is an intriguing observation."

Byleth turns to Rhea. "Lady Rh-" The male professor stops himself. He's still not used to being more casual to the archbishop like she requested. "Rhea. If I may ask, is it okay that my sister and I continue our tea times here in the monastery?"

Rhea nods. "You are welcome to have your tea times here child. I do not mind at all."

"Just make sure you keep those characters from destroying anything! This monastery took a lot of work to build! We don't need another mishap like what happened in the mansion." Seteth says.

Catherine and Shamir come into the monastery. Both having serious looks on their faces.

"Lady Rhea. If you have the time, there's something that Shamir and I would like to discuss." Catherine says.

"It's serious. You must take a look at what we discovered. It could be a danger to the kids and possibly everyone." Shamir says.

Rhea nods. "Then we shall discuss. Flayn. Seteth. Let us go."

"Yes Lady Rhea." The green haired siblings replied.

Rhea, Seteth, Flayn, Catherine, and Shamir make their way to the library of the monastery. Byleth wondered why they weren't invited to join in the discussions. Beth wasn't surprised. With how many secrets Rhea has been keeping and has kept from them, it was no surprise that the archbishop would leave them out of discussions with the Church of Seiros. Even Sothis wondered what was going on.

"_What are you up to my daughter…" _The Progenitor God wondered to herself.

The female mercenary shrugs off the Church of Seiros and turns to her brother. "So, who's next on the tea time list brother?" She asks.

"Terry Bogard. I will have to tell him to meet us here at the monastery." Byleth answers. He puts his hand on his chin. "He probably is not a fan of tea. So we'll just invite him over for a friendly discussion."

Sothis groans. "This is ridiculous! We were supposed to have tea time with this Shulk fellow before all of these other characters! Rob told us he would be back in a matter of days, but weeks have passed now!" She pouts and she folds her arms.

"Why does it matter to you?" Beth asks in a casual manner.

"He is the last deity we have yet to speak to in this realm. We have had many differing opinions of Gods and Goddess here. They're either giving thrusting the chosen one role to mortals who don't want and don't deserve it or they cause nothing but mass destruction. Rosalina was a very interesting individual. She seems ditzy, but her heart is in the right place and she does her job as a Goddess. Palutena is lazy and barely shows any concern for the people she's supposed to protect. She may not be evil, but as her role as a Goddess, she is completely irresponsible!"

"Our opinions on these have been very up and down, yes." Byleth agrees.

"After all the things I've been hearing with these tea times, it's just given me more reasons to not trust any of them," Beth says. She looks up Sothis. "You're the only one who I feel I can trust. You've been protecting us and our students. Yeah you can be a nag, but you mean well."

"I appreciate your words. I grew somewhat fearful that your opinion of me might have changed." Sothis admits.

"I trust you Sothis. You are not malicious or evil. If you were, you would've let me die when I protected Edelgard." Byleth says. "You have been with us throughout our entire journey. Beth and I will not leave your side."

Sothis is touched by Byleth's words. While the mercenary wasn't the most talkative, he mostly always said things that mattered. The Progenitor God floats down and hugs the Eisner Twins. "Thank you both. That honestly puts me at ease." She begins to yawn. "It seems I've been up for too long. I shall be taking my nap now. You two can handle the rest from here."

Sothis disappears to fall back asleep inside of Byleth's head.

Byleth turns to Beth. "Alright. I will go invite Terry over to the monastery." The male professor runs out of the Church to find the Legendary Wolf.

Beth sighs happily. "Terry is coming over here. I get to look at that hottie again." She hums.

* * *

Terry is now in the monastery sitting with the Eisner Twins on the church pew. Terry was sitting very laid back with arms resting on the back of the pew and legs out and crossed. Byleth is to the right of Terry sitting very straight and proper while Beth is sitting to the left of Terry with her elbow resting on the back of the pew, her legs crossed, and her eyes ogling at the Legendary Wolf.

Terry's whistles in amusement as he observes the Church. "This is a pretty sick place. I don't really go to church too often. Not much of the religious type. Anyways, so you invited me here to know more about me?"

Byleth nods. "Yes. Maybe become friends as well if you would like. I like to have knowledge of all of the people I meet so I can accommodate them accordingly."

"Really? So does that mean I can expect a birthday gift pretty soon?" Terry jokes.

"I can be the birthday cake for you hottie." Beth says teasingly, giving Terry a very sultry look as she moves her eyebrows up and down.

Byleth glares at sister. "Beth! No flirting with our guest!" He scolds.

"Come on, how could I not?! Look at how hot he is! He's like if Dimitri was a commoner and went to the gym constantly!" Beth gushes.

"I do get called hot stuff a lot by my girlfriend. I'm not sure who this Dimitri is. Maybe if he did some training with me and my brother Andy, he might be able to look as buff as us." Terry says.

"So Terry, you are a martial artist as well right? We've previously spoken with Ryu and Ken who also do martial arts. Who taught you? Or did you teach yourself?" Byleth begins to question.

"My adoptive father taught me and my brother. He was killed by a crime lord named Geese Howard. Andy and I were very young at the time so we stood no chance to fight. Andy and I went our separate ways to train. I came years later and defeated Geese along with his brother Wolfgang Krauser."

Beth sighs. "It seems like everyone has been able to avenge their family except for us. We're stuck here while our murderer is still out there…" The female professor tightens her fist and grits her teeth.

Terry rubs the back of his head. "I'm sorry if I triggered any rough memories for you."

"It is okay Terry. It is still very fresh in our minds and it's still hard for us to cope." Byleth explains.

"Trust me, I understand. I was driven by anger and determination to stop Geese until I avenged my father."

"I got a question. Who's the kid that's always following you around? Is that your son?" Beth asks.

Terry shakes his head. "Nah," The blonde then begins to think. "Well...sort of. His name is Rock Howard. He's Geese's son."

The Eisner Twins' eyes widen at this revelation. "Wait a minute. What is the son of your enemy doing following you?" Byleth asks.

"After I defeated Geese again and he presumably died, I encountered Rock when he was really young. He was just roaming on the streets all by himself. He just sort of started following me and watching my street fights. I just took him in as my own kid. He's a good kid." Terry explains.

Byleth smiles. "That is very thoughtful of you Terry. You seem to be living well for yourself. I'm happy to hear."

Terry smiles and tips his cap at Byleth. "Thanks. Hey, you guys ain't so bad. I mean, I did show you guys how to get those delicious chicken sandwiches."

"And they were delicious." Beth replies. Beth's stomach then starts growling. She places a hand on her stomach. "Speaking of food, I could use some right now."

Byleth places a hand on his stomach, feeling his stomach grumbling. "Yes, we skipped out on breakfast."

Terry begins to laugh. He wraps his arms around the Eisner Twins. "Well you better go head into the dining hall! I saw a bunch of kids in there, I assume they're your students. They're currently feasting on some mean noodles in there! You better head over there before they're all gone!"

* * *

**Smash Mansion, Dining Hall**

Byleth and Beth make it to the dining hall to see their Garreg Mach students sitting down at the dining table all eating a bowl of noodles. All of the students were relishing in the taste of their noodles. The Eisner Twins can see that both Raphael and Ingrid with four empty bowls beside them. They were on their fifth bowl.

It was like they were back in the Garreg Mach Dining Hall. Byleth sees Bernadetta, Yuri, and Claude sitting next to each other. Bernadetta was sitting in between Yuri and Claude since the two still weren't getting along with each other.

Claude sees Byleth and waves to him. "Yo Teach! You finally made it! We're over here!" He calls.

Byleth makes his way to his lovers. "I apologize for not meeting up with you earlier." He bows.

Yuri shakes his head. "No need to be apologetic, my love." The cunning purple haired young adult examines Byleth's Sothis Regalia outfit. He smirks. "My goodness, look at you. I knew under all that armor would be a very sexy man. I mean just look at those legs." Yuri runs his hands down Byleth's legs.

Byleth blushes. "Yuri...Not in front of everyone."

Clade slaps Yuri's hand. "Knock it off Yuri. Teach came here to eat like the rest of us." He then glares at Byleth. "_Although that does really show how hot he is. Man, if only he was a good dancer. I would definitely like a belly dance from him." _The Golden Deer leader smirks to himself.

Byleth leans down to Bernadetta who was just trying to eat her noodles, not wanting to make eye contact with her fiance.

"Is the food good Bernadetta?" Byleth asks.

Bernadetta nods. "Y-Yes B-Byleth! T-The noodles are really good! You...also look really good…" She tries to mutter under her breath.

Byleth was able to hear Bernadetta's response, but he refrained from mentioning it so that he wouldn't fluster her. He just smiles and pats Bernadetta on the head. The introverted student could feel her heart pounding and face heating up. She internally squeals at the affection Byleth was giving her.

Claude pulls out a seat to the left of him. "Take a seat Teach. The cook will serve you in a bit so you can try out these delicious noodles for yourself."

Byleth takes a seat next to Claude. "Thank you Claude." He smiles.

"This is a harem Claude. You don't get to hog Byleth all to yourself. He's our fiance and not your fiance." Yuri says.

"Shut up Yuri." Claude replies.

"G-Guys...Why do you guys always have to fight? Byleth loves us equally...There's no need to fight over him." Bernadetta says nervously.

"You know for a klutz, she does make a point. No need for us to quarrel when we're all together. It is true that our fiance loves us all. So let's all just be one happy family huh?" Yuri says.

Claude rolls his eyes. "Yeah whatever you say." He mutters.

Byleth knew that it was going to take some time for Claude and Yuri to like each other. The two of them are always fighting for his attention while Bernadetta is just in the background trying to be the voice of reason. Bernadetta being the voice of reason sounded very strange. But the blue haired professor was happy to be spending more time with his harem. It wasn't going to be the smoothest transition, but he is willing to make it all work.

There was something that Byleth noticed when looking at all the students in the dining hall. Edelgard and Hubert were absent.

"Hey Claude, have you seen Edelgard around?" Byleth asks.

Claude shrugs. "Haven't seen her all day. I haven't been paying much attention to her highness since I've been spending time with you. Ahh, I'm sure she's fine." He says nonchalantly.

"That girl has been very busy as of late...I wonder what her and her servant are up to." Yuri ponders.

"Yes...I wonder as well..." Byleth mutters to himself.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Meanwhile, Beth stumbles into the kitchen and sees two people working by the stove. It was Captain Falcon and a mysterious blonde haired girl whom the female professor has never met before. The blonde girl is wearing an undershirt straps and blue jeans along with two of her badges pinned to her hat, as well as a dark orange kimono with white fur on the top, a yellow bow in the back, and a pair of black zōri (Japanese sandals) with orange straps. She also has her hair in a ponytail with a green hairband and into a loose bun held by a green chopstick with a narutomaki on it.

Beth looks around the kitchen to see all the ingredients on the counter by the two cooks, she is also surprised by how neat the kitchen still was.

"Man, you two are really working up a sweat in here. Cooking for all our students. They all love your stuff too." Beth says.

Captain Falcon and the girl turn to the female professor. "Hey there Beth! Good to see you!" The racer salutes. He wraps his arm around the blonde girl. "I want you to meet a really good friend of mine!"

"Hey there! I'm Min Min!" The cook waves as she introduces herself with a smile.

"I met her a little while ago. Kirby and I went to a noodle shop to eat. Min Min cooked us some really delicious ramen! She's also the newest fighter to join the Smash Mansion!" Falcon announces.

Beth tilts her head in confusion. "W-Wait what? Seriously?"

Min Min nods. "That's right! I had to get into a fight with a couple of my friends for an invitation. That Master Hand guy was pretty cruel for dropping that invitation down at the arena. It was a pretty nasty fight."

"I noticed she was gone. So I took it upon myself to cover her shift while she got her invitation. I'm a pretty damn good cook." Falcon smirks.

"He is! His ramen is absolutely delicious! You're so cool Falcon!" The ramen girl praises.

Falcon rubs the back of his head and blushes. "Aww Min Min."

Beth smirks. "_Am I watching a relationship develop in front of me? That's cute." _She says to herself.

"We've just about finished our next batch of noodles! Would you like to try some?!" Min Min asks.

Beth nods. "Sure. I can't wait to see why all of my students are gushing over this."

**Author's Note: Surprise! I managed to squeeze in Min Min into this chapter! Now she's introduced into my universe. So that's two characters down. Hmmmmm. You know, Shulk has been missing for quite awhile. I wonder what's been going on with him? Well, you'll find out soon enough.**


	28. Shulk

**Author's Note: Credits goes to Ginta for this chapter. I took a secondary role here since she's the one who knows Xenoblade more than me. Spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles**

Tensions were high in the Smash Brothers Mansion now. The last few days had been chaotic to say the least. Poor Dark Pit was in a coma and Pit lost his sunny deposition now that his twin was out of commission. Palutena's overall demeanor had changed after her neglect caused her precious angels to end up like this in the first place. Byleth had been more concerned about his students being caught in the crossfire. Hubert was not a Golden Deer student and he would never be. Regardless, he hated the idea of someone like Palutena using her powers to harm someone who clearly didn't stand a chance. Ferdinand jumping in to protect someone he didn't even like should have been seen as heroic, but it was nothing but reckless and foolish. Had another God not intervene, Ferdinand and Hubert would have died.

The power Shulk demonstrated was far greater than Sothis would have imagined. She considered intervening simply because Palutena should not abuse her powers in such a way. Yet, Shulk who was apparently in Bionis, managed to speed over to the mansion in record time deflecting Palutena's attack and protecting the students. In Smash, Sothis rarely got to witness Shulk use his powers outside of a few tricks from the Monado. She only tasted a small portion of his power a few days ago and needed to know more. She insisted that Byleth and Beth get Shulk to have tea with them so she can figure out his secrets. The Homs had dodged tea time on multiple occasions due to not returning on time, but he couldn't escape now!

Beth was rather anxious about the tea party. Shulk was stated to be a rather mellow fellow, but his clash with Palutena proved otherwise. She took huge breaths trying to relax. Now would be a good time to be like her brother. However, Byleth wasn't even thinking about Shulk.

"Claude, why do you insist on doing this?!" Byleth yells.

Byleth wasn't in the mood for Claude and his pranks. It didn't matter if Byleth confessed his love for the Golden Deer leader, proposed to him and swore to protect him. Claude had been banned from pranking the Smashers in his presence. If he cared for his life, he needed to stop. Yet, despite Palutena nearly killing two Fodlan students, despite Shulk showing he could do the same thing at the drop of a hat, Claude still needed to break him.

"It's a harmless prank, Teach!" Claude hummed. "Shulk is smart right? He'll be able to notice that I swapped the sugar with salt."

Rob wasn't all that helpful when it came to asking Shulk about what he liked. Shulk was neutral on many things but was only adamant about his dislikes such as his hatred toward vegetables. His taste buds weren't like everyone else in the mansion. There was a chance tha Shulk might not even notice the prank and Claude was banking on it. Byleth did not want this to happen.

"It is rude to prank our guests," Byleth lectured. "He is also a God. We cannot expect him to be forgiving if he finds out you pranked him."

"He'll never know~" Claude said with a smile. "You'll protect me if I went too far."

"My status is not meant to be abused…"

Byleth looked over to Sothis hoping she would say something. Her mind was still on what occurred a few days ago. She wasn't going to be helping him any time soon.

"I'm going to replace it right now," Byleth says as he stands up from his chair. "Claude, if you do not give me the sugar back, I will make sure that you-"

"Oh, I got to go Teach!" Claude suddenly shouts. He noticed a red sword from afar. "Shulk's here. Have fun!"

As quick as a deer, Claude fled the scene of the crime leaving Byleth with the knowledge that the tea had salt poured into it and not sugar. The sugar was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit Claude," Byleth curses. "You really cannot expect me to just use a Divine Pulse to save you, right?"

There wasn't any time to turn back the clock and correct the mistake. Byleth expected that attempting to use Divine Pulse in the presence of a God wouldn't exactly work because they might notice something is amidst.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Shulk apologized. "I was fixing something in my lab."

"When aren't you in that lab?" Beth casually asked as Shulk took a seat across from them. She smirked seeing Shulk having to stand up to adjust the seating mainly because of the Monado. "You could just remove your sword instead of trying to make it fit with you in the seat."

"O-Oh! I apologize. It's a force of habit." Shulk takes the Monado off of his back and places it beside his chair.

Byleth had his eyes fixated on the red sword. "Your sword is amazing. I've never seen anything like it. Please, tell us more about it."

Shulk smiles. "I'd be happy to!" He says with enthusiasm. "The Monado is a magnificent weapon. Grants the wielder the power of foresight. Which is how I am able to have visions of the future. It comes in handy whenever I'm fighting someone. There is also the Monado Arts, which grants me many different abilities. Buff in speed, strength, defense, supporting your allies. The Monado is capable of so much."

Beth shakes her head in bewilderment. "So your sword can do everything huh? Sounds like to me that no one is capable of beating you."

"I'm not invincible, but the Monado is very powerful. Which is why Master Hand restricted me from using a lot of my power during Smash battles. He didn't want me overpowering the competition. I understand the reasoning, but I don't think I'm that amazing by myself."

Shulk notices the tea on the table and picks it up to drink it. The twins waited for Shulk to notice the flaw of the tea that he just drank. If he could see the future, surely he would have noticed that the tea had salt in it instead of sugar. To their surprise (and horror), the Homs failed to notice a difference.

"Rob was right. You do make fine tea," Shulk hums as he drinks it without a care in the world.

"I can't even…" Sothis muttered in disbelief. She shakes her head, not wanting to dwell on the matter. "So, Shulk...what _**is**_ your occupation?"

"Oh, I'm one of the mechanics here in Smash Mansion," the Homs answered. "When I'm not assigned to fight in a tournament, I'm usually keeping an eye on the machines in the mansion. I have to make sure the machines are always functioning in case a Smasher has to leave and do missions in their own world. But when I'm not taking care of the vehicles, I'm repairing the robots around the mansion. Megaman and R.O.B. come to me every now and then even if they have their own repair owners."

"Do you not leave your room often?" Byleth questions.

"Oh, I have a small workbench in my room to tinker with some of the equipment I have, but there's a garage in the mansion. If you need any help with machines or need me to repair something mechanical, I'm always there...but that's assuming Rob doesn't drag me out to go eat."

Beth leans to Byleth. "Sounds a bit like a certain fiance of yours. Just a lot more enthusiastic." She snarks. Byleth nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Do you mind if I have a look at your sword? I've been eyeing it for a bit." Shulk requests.

Byleth takes out his Creator Sword. "Be my guest." He hands Shulk his sword.

Excitement was surging in Shulk's body as he felt the Sword of the Creator in his hand. "Wow. It feels much more rugged than most swords I've observed. The material...I can't recognize it. But I feel such a powerful energy behind it. Does it have any special abilities?"

"It can be used as a whip for long range attacks." Byleth answers.

"I think he's sizing us up brother. Checking us out to see if we're capable of fighting him Smash battles." Beth states.

Shulk shakes his head. "N-No! That's not it! I just like observing other people's stuff. Trust me, I'm not sizing you up." The blond hands Byleth back his sword.

Sothis groans in annoyance. It was official. Shulk wasn't going to be upfront about his God status. Why else would he mention a normal job despite having a far more important one?

"Shulk, there is no need for you to sidestep on your God status," Sothis starts. Her green eyes glare at the Homs before her who only just noticed that she wasn't too pleased with him at the moment.

"There really isn't that much to talk about," Shulk answers calmly. "You have already spoken to Rosalina and Palutena, right? They're more experienced Goddesses compared to myself so I wouldn't be able to contribute to the conversation."

"That's for me to decide," Sothis states. "Palutena was rather distasteful and while Rosalina was pleasant, it feels like she's not entirely there all the time."

"That's probably because of her head injury…" Shulk found himself mumbling to himself.

"What is your God title and what do you do with it?" Sothis continued to interrogate. "Palutena is the Goddess of Light and she is supposed to protect the humans of her realm. Rosalina is the Goddess of Space that watches over the galaxy."

"I...don't really have a title," Shulk starts to argue, but Sothis wasn't having any of it.

"You have a title like the other Goddesses here. It's clear that the other Goddesses all share a similar view about their status in the mansion. If everyone is supposed to be equal, why does Master Hand give you, Palutena and Rosalina more leeway than anyone else?"

There was no denying Master Hand's blatant favoritism. Whether it was the deities or past partnerships with Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo. Shulk disappeared for weeks on end missing many scheduled matches to boot. Palutena's wrath harmed Hubert and almost killed him and Ferdinand had Shulk not intervene. She calmed down, but Master Hand said nothing to her about her abuse of powers.

"I don't believe in that mindset," Shulk insists. "Everyone here is equal as far as I am concerned. My title as a God should not dictate how everyone treats me. Before I became a God, I was just like everyone else...well...not exactly. The Homs race aren't humans to begin with, but we're close enough."

"I would like to know what a Homs is." Byleth says, trying to alleviate the tension caused by Sothis.

Shulk frowned. "According to Pit, the Homs race is just considered another alien species in the universe. We're not all that different. Sure we eat odd foods and have odd lifestyles but we're pretty much the same. I mean...we do need Ether in order to survive."

"Ether is what exactly?"

"Ether is the source of all life on Bionis. We Homs need it in order to survive. We naturally take the Ether around us and use it as energy."

"That sounds just like a plant." Beth exclaims.

Shulk acknowledges the comparison. "Our cell structure is different from humans. When we run out of Ether to fuel our body, we collapse and need a large amount of Ether in a concentrated area to be able to recover." The blond smiles sadly thinking about something. "The Homs are one with the Bionis. When we die, we need to be laid into the water so we can return to the Bionis. We won't be able to go to the afterlife if our bodies do not return to a body of water…"

The Homs suddenly fell silent. He hated thinking about how there were so many Homs that perished in battle but were never able to return to the Bionis. Even as a God, he was powerless to stop it. He could change the way the Bionis and Mechonis were with his powers, but the lives that have already been lost to time could not hope to traverse to the afterlife.

Sothis sighs in disappointment. It may not have been intentional, but Shulk just changed subjects to anything not pertaining to his Godhood. Byleth placed his hand on Sothis' shoulder.

"Sothis, at this point, I think we should ask Alvis." he tells the petite Goddess.

Shulk gasped. "You know Alvis?" He looks over to the Monado waiting for Alvis to appear. It didn't take long for Alvis to show himself to everyone.

"You forget, Rosalina took the Monado when you were having a "good time" with Rob." Alvis reminds Shulk.

The Homs cheeks flushed a deep red. "N-Not another word about that Alvis!"

Beth smirked. She wanted more juicy details about this sexy encounter. Surely, Alvis would have more to say than just answer Sothis' questions.

"Alvis, it is a pleasure to see you again," Sothis purred. "Shulk seems incapable of staying on topic about his God status. I was hoping you would fill the gap on this topic."

"A pleasure," Alvis says as he bows. "I do get tired when Shulk changes the subject often."

Shulk shook his head in annoyance. "I don't change the subject that much…"

"You have a bad habit of changing topics when they do not interest you," Alvis reminds him. "I wish you take your job as a God seriously."

"I do…" Shulk pouted. "Why do you think I hurried back when I saw my vision was close to happening?"

"If you had the choice, you would have stuck around to take care of Riki's children," Alvis reminded him. "However, we both know they can take care of themselves. Melia is with them."

"I know…"

Shulk reluctantly allowed Alvis to take over the conversation.

"So Alvis, what does Shulk's job as a God entail?" Sothis asked. She believed she would get the answer she wanted this time.

"Shulk has not been a God for long," Alvis answers. "In order to become a God, one must first dethrone God. In which case, the previous God Zanza needed to be killed." Shulk opened his mouth to argue about a fact, but Alvis held his hand up to Shulk's mouth. "Do not speak when I am talking."

Shulk whined like a kicked puppy as a response as he sank down into his seat. Byleth couldn't help but pity the God before him.

"Bionis and Mechonis were originally ruled by two Gods. Zanza, the God of Bionis and Meyneth, the Goddess of Mechonis. The two were always clashing with each other with no end in sight. Zanza was not a good person, so he often terrorized the people of Mechonis. Meyneth was a good person...she had no ill will toward the people of Bionis. This imbalance caused the Mechonis to retaliate."

"Egil…" Shulk muttered the name, but it wasn't going to be addressed.

"In order for the people of both Bionis and Mechonis to live in peace, the old Gods needed to be removed. Meyneth had given up her life for Shulk and his friends in order to take down Zanza. Once Shulk was successful in dethroning Zanza, Shulk became the God of Fate. He is allowed to decide the destinies of others."

Sothis was pleased with what information she was given. "So Shulk can rewrite reality?"

"If he so desires, yes," Alvis answers. "He is capable of reshaping something if he believes that it doesn't belong."

"That isn't necessary," Shulk interrupts. "I can wish for a lot of things, but reality doesn't bend to me."

"Oh, it doesn't happen in the Smash Realm. It mostly applies to Bionis," Alvis states. "If you were able to do that in the Smash Realm, you would not have to worry about losing to Mario in tournaments." He snarks.

Shulk grumbled at the mention of the Italian plumber. "Don't remind me."

"No matter how long it has been, you are still mad that you did not win the vacation."

"Now who's changing the subject?"

Alvis had so many stories about Shulk that could take up an entire tea time. Perhaps Sothis would ask Rosalina to snatch the Monado and allow her to speak with Alvis about these funny stories that had been shared between the divine beings in the mansion.

Shulk starts to speak. "I decided that the Bionis and Mechonis did not need any Gods. My powers were simply used to put the world back into place. Because of Zanza, the Bionis and Mechonis suffered heavy damage. I needed to return to Bionis to help Melia with restoring Alcamoth. Her nation was obliterated by Zanza...and I…"

"Because of Shulk's inexperience," Alvis interrupted, "he is unable to completely fix the damage done by Zanza. He can put the Bionis and Mechonis together again. He can fix sections of both the Bionis and Mechonis in order to allow colonies to be rebuilt on the body. However, Shulk cannot return the life of those who have been lost."

Byleth mused over Alvis' words. Thoughts of his own weakness came to mind. The inability to stop his father's death despite having the power of a Goddess as an ally hurt him in ways that he didn't believe could exist. It wasn't just him that was broken up about Jeralt's death. Beth was too despite her best efforts not to show how torn up she was about it.

_I shouldn't be surprised that even Gods have limits. _Byleth told himself. _But...being told that there are things out of reach is just…_

"Byleth?" Beth called out to her brother.

"Hmm?"

"You're in deep thought again." She says with a concerned look on her face.

Byleth shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Don't mind me."

"I hope this information is satisfactory," Alvis says while looking toward Sothis. "Unfortunately, I cannot say everything about Shulk and myself. Shulk still needs to learn the ins and outs of Godhood, so it is best to keep many things about the Monado a secret."

Sothis nodded her head. "Yes, this is good enough...for now."

The tiny Goddess accepted that she wasn't going to get what she wanted at the moment. The amount of time it took to even get Shulk to have tea time tired her out. This might be a situation where Shulk might have been more open to talk if he knew her and the twins better.

"I am thankful that you are not like Palutena," Sothis says. Her green eyes examined the Homs again from head to toe. "You have demonstrated how strong and humble you are as a person. You don't let your title get to your head. You do your best to help those in need. And you're remarkably handsome to boot."

Shulk apparently didn't take compliments well either when the other person was blunt. The tactician twins did joke about how oblivious the Homs was, so Sothis found it amusing how Shulk took the compliment to heart.

"I-I'm none of those things!" Shulk denied. Alvis slowly smiled seeing the God of Fate flustered and confused. "B-Besides! I'm already taken! Rob already told you I'm with him!"

Beth had the most devilish smirk that Shulk had seen in a while. He paled seeing the female professor rest her elbow on the table.

"Oh, but we barely got enough information about that," Beth teased. "I want to know what's going on with you two."

Byleth in comparison wasn't interested. "Beth, he doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to."

"I am interested too." Sothis hummed.

Sothis was going to milk Shulk's overreaction for all it was worth. The Homs became too flustered to speak.

Alvis had no problem intruding on Shulk's private life. "I assume that Rob must have spoken about the extremes he went to in order for Shulk to understand that someone desired all of him."

"Y-You don't have to word it like that Alvis!" Shulk yells.

Alvis shook his head. "I disagree when a child can understand the feelings from his sword. The fact that you cannot understand an adult telling you how it feels is disappointing and hard to watch."

"Do not drag Rex into this Alvis!"

The twins wanted to know who this Rex was. This kid was definitely not around during the ball.

"Then I will simply speak about Rob," Alvis said before flashing a grin. Shulk hated the position he was put in.

"But…" Shulk gave Alvis his best puppy dog eyes hoping that Alvis would show mercy. Alas, Alvis did not know what it meant to be merciful.

"As you know, Shulk is not good at reading the emotions of people," Alvis started to explain. "He will believe in something else entirely before admitting that someone cares about him."

"Like someone who is blushing just has a fever?" Beth asked with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, or believing that your partner is fine when he's not happy about you spending time with other girls?" Sothis added in delight.

"Fiora and Melia are my friends!" Shulk yelled. "I told Rob ahead of time I would be spending time with them."

"You spent more time with Melia after the dance," Alvis corrected.

"It was important! And no, it's her business on what she needed to get done on Bionis."

Shulk really didn't want to talk about his business on Bionis. Yet, this topic did concern Bionis a bit.

"It's not my fault that I can't pick up hints…" Shulk muttered. "That is also Zanza's fault…"

_Oh, that explains a lot of things._ Sothis thinks to herself. "The evil God?"

Shulk nodded his head slowly. "My memory of my childhood is a complete blur. I barely remember anything about my parents before I was taken into Colony 9. I've been told that I've been rather slow to pick up the feelings of others and it hasn't changed all that much." The Homs expression darkened the more he spoke. "I have lost more than just my memories of my parents. I know I lost my sense of taste and despite being a God, my taste buds haven't been restored."

The twins looked at each other wide-eyed. Suddenly, the prank Claude laid out was rather pointless. If Shulk couldn't even taste a change from the sugar and salt…

"Are you saying that you can't taste the tea or sweets we got you?" Beth asked while frowning.

"Sorry…" The Homs apologized. "I don't like bringing it up because that means I'll offend the person. I made Rob upset on multiple occasions because I failed to notice any inconsistencies in the food he makes for me. B-But just because I can't taste anything doesn't mean my receptors don't respond to stuff like spice…"

"Rob thought you were mocking him," Alvis adds. This was mainly to lighten the mood. The silver haired Homs knew that if Shulk kept talking, he might end up saying he would regret later about his past. "I recall how passive-aggressive he was toward you until you explained yourself."

"I-I was a fool!" Shulk exclaimed. "I admit that I messed up a lot, but right now, we have a good relationship!"

Beth really wanted more details about the relationship. It's not everyday she was allowed to tease someone about having a relationship. Byleth always nagged her about leaving the students alone when it came to their love lives. In Smash, she was allowed to continue pressing for details.

"How do you make it up to Rob? I noticed your trips to Bionis take a long time." Beth teased.

"I swear, I didn't mean to take so long…" Shulk grumbled. "And...I'm still deciding on how I'm going to make it up to Rob. I'm more concerned about my visions coming true again when I'm away from the mansion. I know Rob understands this."

"Do you get visions of what you'll do to Rob?" The female mercenary continued to press on.

Shulk's face turned entirely red. "N-N-N-N-No! That's not how my visions work! B-Besides, I've been getting a lot of visions about your students."

Now, this was interesting. Byleth perked up. "Like Hubert?"

The Homs nodded his head. "I admit, my vision showed Palutena taking her anger out on a student and I didn't know who it was or when it would happen. I'm just fortunate that I made it in time."

_Hubert's head would have had his skull bashed into her staff. _Byleth thought to himself.

"What other students have come to your vision?" Sothis questioned. "It would be easy for us to protect the students if you gave a description."

"That's the thing...besides one person, every other student is just a blur in a vision."

"Who knows, you probably saw Edelgard somewhere in those visions of yours." Beth jokes.

Beth was right on the mark. The moment Edelgard's name was brought up, Shulk's eye shined a bright blue. Again, the Homs was given a vision of events that have yet to come. Compared to the large quantity of visions he received weeks ago, Shulk was being given a detailed vision. Shulk was still puzzled by these images.

He was given four different scenes and they all seem to be in order now. First, he witnessed an image of a girl with purple hair cowering in fear at the figure she was staring at. The same armor that Shulk caught Edelgard wearing in the last vision was the same one here.

"I-It can't be…" the girl shrieks in horror. "D-Don't kill me!"

The second image showed Byleth again. The same psychotic expression he wore was given more context. Shulk could see farther ahead to see a girl dressed up as a jester grinning evilly at the professor. Behind her, there were so many men cloaked in black ready to attack when given the order. Byleth held the Sword of the Creator in his hand and slammed the whip portion onto the ground.

"Oh, you think you're going to give me a painful death? That's cute. I'll make you suffer like I did to your precious Daddy." The girl says.

It's almost like the taunting didn't end well given the next image. Shulk felt rather light-headed seeing the image of dead bodies outside of the mansion. If Shulk had to make a guess, he assumed that this was the point where a powerful deity stepped in to deal with them. The Homs' attention was turned to Byleth and how he ended the jester's life. Byleth made the sword wrap itself around her neck, choking the life out of her. Beth was there too with a devilish look on her face as she pierced through the girl's chest with her fist. An image flashed of the twin's faces covered in blood. Beth's face relishing in the bloodlust while Byleth's was seething with rage.

The final image again showed Edelgard surrounded by the blood of the people that were behind the jester. She still wore the crimson armor that was seen in the first image. The Black Eagle's leader was on her knees with bruises over the many cracks of her armor. Blood dripped down her face. The anguish expression she made was what broke Shulk's heart. What made things worse for Shulk was that he saw Byleth standing over Edelgard with his sword in hand.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill me! KILL ME!" Edelgard screamed. She still sounded deranged.

"Kill her." Beth says coldly to her brother. Byleth lifts his sword, preparing to do the killing blow.

Shulk's eyes returned to normal and with that the reality that not all of his visions have happened yet. With how things are going, Byleth was going to snap and Edelgard was going to be killed.

"Did you have another vision?" Sothis asks. Her eyes stared at him as she expected him to answer.

"I did have one...just now," Shulk answers reluctantly. He turns to the two professors with worry in his eyes. "Byleth, do you know what Edelgard likes?"

Byleth thought the question was odd. Did it have to do with his vision? "I do not."

Beth rolled her eyes. "She's not our student. We teach the Golden Deer. I feel bad that Manuela has to teach the Black Eagles with how insufferable she is."

Shulk looked at the female professor in disbelief. "Huh? Should a professor be saying that about a student?"

"Didn't she give you the cold shoulder at the party?" Beth responded with another question. "I can't imagine anyone would want to befriend her if that happened."

"I-I wasn't given the cold shoulder! It was because of Palutena that I…" Shulk sighed. Every problem he had always came back to the Goddess of Light. "Nevermind. I still want to make friends with her regardless. We got off on the wrong foot, but I don't believe she's a bad person."

"And yet, she had no problem leaving her servant for dead," Sothis says casually. "I thought better of her until that moment."

Shulk shook his head. "There is always a reason for someone's actions. If we talk it out, I'm sure everything will make sense." The Homs needed to tell himself that in order to prevent the next set of visions, he needed to befriend Edelgard. If he couldn't do that, then he really was dooming himself to not being able to stop major visions despite being a God. Alvis looked at him with an unamused look.

"While you can change the future, there are some things that are set in stone." Alvis says robotically.

"Not if I reach a hand out to her…" Shulk muttered. If he started right now, he could stop the vision. "But I feel like I overstayed my welcome."

Sothis was far from pleased. "Still being secretive?" She wanted to know more about the visions about Edelgard.

"N-No, not at all…" Shulk argued weakly. "I just know that I need to find Edelgard and talk things out with her. I'm not like Palutena."

"Perhaps if you told us what the vision was about, then maybe we can help."

"No. This is only something I can do."

Alvis wanted to disappear at that moment. Sometimes he wondered why Shulk was so bad at asking others to help break the vision. Reyn knocked it into his thick skull multiple times that the vision requires teamwork to destroy, but just because Shulk had become a God didn't mean that things would magically change.

"Thanks for the tea." Shulk bows.

The twins stare at Shulk in disbelief. The God of Fate takes the Monado with him as he leaves. Sothis shouted at him to get back, but he really wasn't returning anytime soon.

"Oh, I see how it is…" Sothis growled. "I just have to talk to him in my spare time."

"What could his visions have shown him to make him so worried about Edelgard? Could she be in trouble?" Byleth wondered.

"Or the one causing the trouble. I don't know about you Byleth, but that girl isn't to be trusted. And with her not bothering to save Hubert, she just looks even more suspicious." Beth sneers as she folds her arms. "Sneaky bitch." She muttered.

"Yuri mentioned the same thing about her being suspicious. I don't want to believe that Edelgard is doing something evil but...what if it is all connected to what Shulk is seeing in his visions?"

Sothis shakes her head in annoyance. "If only he would have just told us. We would've been able to take action. Shulk is a humble individual, but he is also a naive one. The denial of Godhood is also getting in the way of fulfilling his role. I hope that his feelings do not cost him the lives of people he had the power to save…"

**Author's Note: ****Notes from Ginta:**

**1\. Shulk is still bitter about losing to Mario in A Tactician's Tenacity. The context is that despite Shulk holding back and not caring so much about winning, he gets upset because the one time he wants to win, he puts himself into a corner for Mario to win. In Ultimate, Shulk now has the advantage over Mario.**

**2\. I'm still holding out hope for Rex and Pyra in Smash. Some of the information about the Monado can be explained if they were in Smash too since Alvis is being selective with what information he's giving out. **

**3\. I was debating whether Shulk would admit to having been killed twice as another reason why his body is more messed up than a normal Homs. I decided that it was a sore spot and unless he trusted the person, he wasn't going to say anything. Only Palutena, Rosalina and Rob know about him being killed twice and the second time by Dickson. **

**We're at the final stretch from here on. All that's left are the characters that are the most associated with my universe. So next tea time will be Cloud Strife.**


	29. Cloud Strife

**Author's Note: Spoilers for Final Fantasy VII because I know most of y'all haven't seen or played the entire compilation.**

Byleth, Beth, and Sothis are in the garden nervously looking down at a red portal on the ground by the greenhouse. Cloud had told them that he would meet with the twins in the Gates of Hell. He informed the three that the only way to access it was through a red portal.

"Well, this is the portal Cloud told us about." Byleth says.

"Are you positive that we can trust this human's words? I mean, asking us to go into the "Gates of Hell" is a red flag. He could be tricking us into actually stepping into the Underworld. Who knows if we'll even have a way out once we step in?" Sothis questions.

Beth shrugs. "Well we won't know if we just stand around here. Besides, if it does turn out to be a trap, you'll be able to time travel us out right?"

"I am uncertain how my powers would work in the Underworld. So I cannot give you a straight answer."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Byleth walks into the portal. Beth and Sothis walk into the portal with Byleth and the three are teleported away.

* * *

**The Gates of Hell**

It's a slow business day in the Gates of Hell. Rodin is currently counting this week's revenue. The stack of cash in his hand filled with the Infinite One with joy. Even though he wasn't known for wide smiles, his smirk was all you needed to see to know that he was happy.

Rodin laughs. "Ten thousand dollars. Moving here was the best idea Bayonetta has ever given me. Being a weapon's smith, soul collector, and a bartender ain't no easy feat, but at least I got an employee to take up one of my word loads." He looks at Ren who was wiping down the counter. He takes out three hundred dollars from the stack hands it to Ren. "Here you go kid, this week's pay."

Ren takes the three hundred and puts it in his pocket. "Thanks Rodin. Any jobs you got for me today?"

Rodin puts the rest of the money in his pocket. "Actually I do got one. Need a few Pains and Prides to be collected. I had this idea of making killer yoyos with their buzzsaws. I already made chainsaws for your feet, so I can probably pull it off with spinning gears."

"That actually sounds sick. I'll take this job myself so you won't have to bother the others. It doesn't sound too bad."

"If you get yourself killed out there, I ain't holding myself accountable. Ya dig?" Rodin says coldly.

Ren smirks. "Yeah I know the rules. But you know, my mom is coming after ya if something happens to me."

Byleth, Beth, and Sothis enter the Gates of Hell. The three take a moment to observe the bar. Byleth was confused.

"Is this what the Underworld is supposed to look like?" He whispers to Sothis.

"Pretty dingy for a realm that's supposed to home to the world's most vile creatures." The Goddess replies.

Beth waves happily to Rodin "Hey Rodin! Remember me?"

Rodin smirks. "Of course I do. The teacher from the ball. You bought most of my drinks and then you got wasted and started shaking your ass all over the dance floor. You made me a lot of money that day."

Sothis flies over to Rodin. "Pardon me, but is this the Gates of Hell? I expected ungodly creatures to be here, not this bar."

"This ain't the actual Gates of Hell. It's just the name of my bar. You think going to hell is as simple as walking into some portal?"

Ren raises an eyebrow at Rodin. "It is. You do it almost everyday." He reminded his boss.

"Touche."

"You're just confusing people by naming your bar after something it is not. Why not just name it something else?" Sothis asks.

Rodin points his finger at the Goddess. "Hey, I don't need no loli telling how to run my business! My bar, my rules! Now what are you doing here?"

Byleth and Beth take a seat next to each other at the counter. "Cloud Strife told us to meet him here. We're only here to just talk. We won't cause any trouble." The male professor states.

"You better not." Rodin threatens. He looks over to Ren. "Kid, I'm off to do some business. The bar is in your care while I'm gone. Provide our customers here with some drinks."

Ren salutes to Rodin. "You got it boss."

Rodin creates a portal and leaves the Gates of Hell. Sothis sits down next to Byleth. She was very short, so she couldn't see what was over the counter.

"Leaving a child to handle a bar. How irresponsible can you be?" The Goddess remarks.

Ren turns to Byleth and Beth. "So, what can I get you two?"

The twins look to each other, then to Ren. "Cranberry Cocktail. Put the lemon on the side of the glass." They said.

Ren looks down at Sothis. "What about her?"

Beth looks to Sothis with a grin. "Give her some orange juice or something. Sothis is lightweight. Can't handle her drinks." She teases.

Sothis glares at the female professor. "The absolute audacity of you to treat me like a child! I am not Lysithea!"

Ren chuckles. "Okay. Two cranberry cocktails and an orange juice coming right up!" He goes to start making the drinks.

Beth pats Byleth on the back and smiles. "You're finally drinking brother! I knew I'd get through to you eventually! We even got the same taste in drinks!"

"Well don't get too excited. I won't be joining you in any of your drinking escapades. However, for small occasions such as this I will. I thought I'd give it a try just for today." Byleth states.

"Trust me By, drinking helps ease you after a stressful day." Beth winks.

"Please do not allow your sister to corrupt you. I can't be the only responsible adult here." Sothis says.

Cloud enters into the Gates of Hell. Byleth, Beth, and Sothis turn to see the blond walking up to the counter with his usual moody expression. Cloud takes a seat next to Beth.

"Hey." He waves to the twins and the Goddess.

"Cloud Strife, it's good to meet." Byleth nods. "I'm glad we could have a chance to speak with you. I must ask though, was there a reason why you didn't want to have tea in the garden?"

"I'm not much of a tea person. I also just enjoy the atmosphere of this place more than the garden." Cloud waves to Ren. "Ren!"

Ren comes in with a tray of two cranberry cocktails and a glass of orange juice. "Hey Cloud." The teenage boy hands the Eisner Twins and Sothis their drinks. "Here you go guys."

"Thank you." Byleth and Beth replies. The twins pick up their cocktails and drink it all down in one gulp. They smacked their lips to savor the sweet taste of the cocktail. They smile and nod at each other. "Nice." The twins say.

"Your hospitality is very appreciated, mortal." Sothis says as she takes a sip of her orange juice.

Ren smiles. "You're welcome. Just holler at me if you want anything else." He turns to Cloud. "What'll be today Cloud?"

"The usual Whiskey for me." Cloud answers.

"I got you." Ren grabs the Whiskey bottle and pours it in a glass cup. He places it on the counter for Cloud. "I won't pry into your conversation much. I'll just be cleaning up the place so don't mind me." The teenage boy moves away from the smashers to go and wipe down the tables.

"Drinking something strong this early in the morning? Woke up on the wrong side on the bed?" Beth quips with a smirk.

"Slept like shit last night." Cloud takes a sip of his Whiskey.

"Did your two partners keep you up last night?" Sothis asks with a look of intrigue.

"Yes." Cloud tenses his up when he realizes what he was implying with his response. He turns to see Beth and Sothis looking at him with big grins on this face. Cloud puts his hands up. "H-Hey! That's not the reason why they kept me up!"

Byleth didn't pick up on anything naughty from Cloud's response. He was still wondering what could've kept Cloud up. "Were you three having a Smash battle against each other?" He asks innocently.

"Yeah...Something like that." Cloud looks away shyly and takes another sip of his Whiskey.

Beth cackles. "Sure. So, who has the most endurance out of the three of you? It has to be the tall girl right? She looks like the most experienced out of you three."

"You'd be correct…" Cloud mumbled. He looks back at the three. "Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Whenever we have our tea times, we start by asking about your occupation. So Cloud, what is it that you do for a living?" Sothis asks.

"Oh. Well, I used to run a delivery service back home in Midgar with my friend Tifa. We started it because there were a large abundance of monsters roaming around the place. Common folk would just get themselves killed if they go out there. I could handle a lot of monsters by myself, so I'm able to deliver things to people with no problems."

"Why were there so many monsters?" Byleth asks.

Cloud looks down at his drink with a somber look. "Meteorfall. A meteor crashed down and damaged the entire planet."

"What?!" Byleth, Beth, and Sothis yell in utter shock.

"A meteor crashed down to your world and you survived?! How is that even possible?! Meteors destroy entire planets. You should be dead right now!" Beth exclaims.

Cloud nods. "Yeah, I should've been. Along with everyone. My friends and I managed to survive."

"That meteor must've still caused a lot of casualties, am I correct?" Byleth asks.

"Yeah." Cloud finishes the rest of his Whiskey. He places his hand on his head. "It took years for Midgar to rebuild. We even built a new city together for everyone to live in. Things have calmed now a little now, but the Meteorfall was the hardest time for us."

Sothis was still confused about the entire situation. "I still do not understand. How is it possible that people even survived that meteor? Was it some divine being that saved you?"

"...Something like that." Cloud looks away from the three. "It's a long story…" He mutters.

Sothis was not going to let this Cloud fall silent on this. She was already annoyed at Shulk for being so secretive and ignoring serious subjects. "We have all the time in the world! We've listened to a lot of long stories. I demand you tell us about this one! You should've been wiped out by the meteor, but you survived! I want to know why!" The Goddess spoke in a firm tone while floating off her seat.

Byleth puts his hand front of Sothis. "Sothis please! I know you're still a little bothered with Shulk, but have you forgotten our rule? If a guest is not comfortable about speaking something personal, they don't have to. A tea time is supposed to be a relaxing conversation, not an interrogation."

Sothis sighs. "I remember, but are you not curious about this? This is definitely something worth talking about!"

"I'll admit, I'm a little curious about it myself." Beth says. She turns to Cloud who still wasn't looking at the three. "Hey, you really don't gotta tell us if its too much. Although, we've already heard a lot of bizarre things from a lot of smashers already. Your feelings matter though, so you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." She says

Cloud turns to Beth. Seeing her reassuring smile made him feel a little at ease. Normally, Cloud would have just left if he felt that he was saying too much. He still wasn't much of a talker, but he wasn't as closed off as he used to be.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to bring the mood down with my story. I already get told that I'm not too exciting to be around." Cloud says.

"I can relate to that." Byleth says.

"Cloud, I apologize for my outburst. It was very unbecoming of me." Sothis says.

Cloud shrugs. "It's whatever. I can understand why you reacted the way you did. You're a Goddess right?"

Sothis nods. "That is correct."

"We sort of have those too back in our world. They were called the Ancients. They had a special connection with the planet and a substance known as the Lifestream, the life of the planet himself."

Cloud falls silent as she looks away from the group again. Byleth, Beth, and Sothis sat in anticipation for Cloud to continue talking. They were not going to pry into speaking more if he didn't want to. They were just going to listen unless Cloud said otherwise.

"I had a close friend. Her name was Aerith. She was also an Ancient." Cloud lowers his head. "She was killed. She became part of the planet. Had it not been for her...our world would've been destroyed. She used the Lifestream to destroy the meteor. She saved us all…"

"I see…" Was all Sothis could reply. What more could she have said? The Goddess could see Cloud's hurt and pained expression.

"I'm sorry for your lost Cloud." Byleth says solemnly.

Cloud tightens his grip on his glass cup. "I lost so much. My closest friends. My home. My mother. It was all because of…"

Anger started to flare within the blond. He gripped on his glass cup until it eventually broke in his hands. He was lucky to be wearing gloves so he would cut his hand. Byleth, Beth, and Sothis just sat in silence watching Cloud.

Cloud sighs and shakes his head. "Great, I broke the glass. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Cloud." Beth says. "Let it out man."

"If you don't mind me asking. The person who murdered your friend, what has happened to them?" Sothis asks.

"Dead. Only in my memories. Where he belongs." Cloud says coldly.

Ren comes back to the counter with a hand broom. He takes out a small garbage bin from under the counter and sweeps the broken glass into the garbage bin.

"Don't worry about the glass. They can be replaced." Ren says. He leans down on the counter. "I couldn't help but listen in on the conversation. I'm sorry to hear about all of that Cloud."

Cloud shrugs. "It's in the past now. For years I've blamed myself for Aerith's death. For my friend Zack's death. For being too weak to protect people I love. It all left me in a deep depression. Sometimes I even thought that I wasn't worth living anymore…"

Beth places a hand over her chest, feeling her heart ache. "Cloud…"

"It was thanks to Tifa and my other friends that I was able to find hope again. I was able to forgive myself. To move on for myself and everyone I love."

Sothis smiles. "Cloud Strife. I must say that you are one of the strongest individuals I have ever met. We may not know everything, but to hear about your hardships and seeing that you have overcome them. That is pleasing to hear."

Byleth nods. "I agree. You are strong Cloud." He smiles.

Cloud smiles. "I appreciate the compliments."

Beth lightly chuckles. "Are we really talking to the same guy we saw dancing with Sylvain, Sonic, Ren, and that white haired old man back at the ball?" She jokes.

Cloud covers his face in embarrassment. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up. Also, that Sylvain kid is an asshole."

"We are fully aware." The Eisner Twins and Sothis nod.

"Well if you wanna talk about my dancing Beth. You were the one shaking your ass while your students cheered you on."

Byleth raises an eyebrow. "What?" He glares at his sister. "Beth. What were you doing with our students?!"

Beth smirks. "I was just having some fun with the Deers that's all." She says in a playful tone. "I was completely wasted at the ball. Hey, Hilda and Dorothea have some pretty fat asses."

"You are a bad influence on our students."

Beth lightly pushes her Byleth. "Ahh, quit being such a stickler. Most of them are young adults. You're like a doting mother."

"And I will continue to be their doting mother until they leave their nest."

Sothis clears her throat to get the twins' attention. "Incase you two forgot, we still have a guest here. You can bicker more later."

Ren laughs. "I can get you guys some more drinks if you'd like." He offers.

"Give me a beer." The Eisner Twins said.

"I'll just take a refill on the Whiskey. I promise I won't break the glass this time." Cloud says.

"Coming right up!" Ren goes to make the drinks.

Sothis turns her attention. "Cloud, I would like to know more of your relationship with the witch and the silver haired one. Byleth is actually in a polyamory himself."

Cloud widens his eyes in surprise. "You too?" He points to the male professor.

Byleth nods. "That is correct." He removes his gloves to show his ring. "I engaged three people during the ball. It was hard for me to choose between them. I loved them all dearly, so I chose to propose to them all. It was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Now don't let this fool you. My brother is far from smooth. It's crazy how he was able to pull it off with zero relationship experience. Can't flirt for shit, but he is always honest. I guess that's his charm despite him being a complete robot most of the time." Beth snarks.

"I see. Trust me, I'm not prince charming either. It's my looks that carry me, and even then I don't think I'm THAT good looking." Cloud says.

Beth raises an eyebrow. She did not believe that statement one bit. "So you're gonna lie and pretend that you're sexy as fuck?"

"Cereza tells me that all time, but I don't acknowledge it much. I'm not too good with compliments." Cloud waves off. "Anyways, about me, Cereza, and Corrin. They were the first friends I made when I first came here to the mansion." He chuckles to himself. "It's crazy to believe that we've been friends for four years. We're usually always together. Doing everything together as a trio. Back then, people referred to us as "The Salt Trio" because we were dominating tournaments."

"Aww how cute. Long time friends turned lovers. That's always cute." Beth smiles. "Have a lot of time to get to know each other personally. Learn each other's dark secrets. Then having it all blossom into a loving romance. It's stuff you usually hear happen in fiction, but it's always nice."

Cloud shrugs. "Yeah. Those two can be a handful. Cereza especially, but I love them both all the same."

Ren comes in with the drinks. He gives the beer bottles to Eisner Twins and gives Cloud his Whiskey. "Enjoy yourselves."

Cloud reaches into his pocket and gives Ren one hundred dollars. He turns to the Eisner Twins as he raises his glass. "It's on the house."

"Hey, you know you didn't have to pay me Cloud. You know you're a special guest here." Ren says.

"Well you work hard. You deserve to get paid for hard work. That's the way I see it."

Ren smiles and rubs the back of his head. "Thanks." He blushes.

"Such a generous person you are, Cloud." Sothis compliments.

"I try." Cloud takes a sip of his Whiskey.

"Cloud." Byleth starts. "I apologize for bringing down the mood again, but I've heard something surrounding your relationship. It was pretty negative."

Cloud places down his drink. He started to tense up. "W-What did you hear exactly?" He asks nervously.

"I was informed by Kamui that you and her used to date, and that you cheated on her with Bayonetta while she was in a relationship with Corrin. I just wanted some confirmation on whether or not it was true."

Ren's eyes widen. "What?! Is that true?! Mommy never brought it up before."

Cloud facepalms and shakes his head. His face now has a regretful expression. "That wasn't supposed to get out." He mumbles under his breath. He sighs. "It's true. That did happen. I slept with Bayonetta when we were both in relationship with other people."

Beth winces. "Yeesh. I remember when Byleth told me that when he was researching for his tea times. I thought it was kinda crazy…"

This made Sothis feel conflicted. "What is the reason for your infidelity? To betray your best friend and your lover. Now you're together with Corrin and Bayonetta? Where does that leave your former lover? Explain yourself!" She demanded.

"I-It was in the heat of the moment. We were in a crazy situation where we met our kids from the future. Cereza and Corrin had a daughter while Kamui and I had a son. Cereza and I got into a really heated argument. She revealed to me that she had feelings for me and I was conflicted about my own feelings. I had feelings for her too and everything just came out."

"But you were in a relationship with Kamui? Didn't you love her?" Beth asks.

"I did…" Cloud turns away from the group. "I cared...but I…" He sighs. "Maybe I rushed things a little too fast with her."

"Was it a rocky relationship?" Byleth says.

"Sort of. She really hated the fact that Corrin was dating Cereza. She despised Cereza. Always talking about her with disdain. I didn't appreciate it. Being friends with Cereza for a longer time, I defended her. We didn't really interact or go out all too much. She wasn't interested in those things. She was just so fixated with Corrin and Cereza."

"Well why did it bother her so much?" Ren questions.

Cloud pauses for a moment. He takes a moment to drink his Whiskey. "It was because she was in love with Corrin."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else yelled in shock.

Beth puts her hands up. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Time out! Corrin is her twin brother!"

Cloud nods. "Yup."

"So she was jealous of because she was in love with Corrin?!" Ren asks.

Cloud nods again. "That's right."

Byleth couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Incest...But that's forbidden. It's not right…"

Sothis shakes her head with a disappointed look on her face. "Disgusting."

"I'm all for loving your siblings, but NOT like that. That girl is sick." Beth shudders.

"Kamui…" Cloud sighs. "Kamui isn't mentally stable. She's suffered through a lot. I thought that she would forget about her feelings for Corrin, but that didn't happen." Cloud shakes his head. "That doesn't excuse me for cheating. She had every right to break up with me. I can't go back and change what I did." The blond hangs his head down in shame.

"You do not seem like a malevolent person to do such a thing on purpose. You're regretful of your decision and you accept the mistake you made. While I am not happy with what you did, your acknowledgement is admirable." Sothis comments.

"Yeah Cloud, I don't believe you're a bad person. Everyone makes mistakes." Ren assures.

"Yeah…" Cloud ruffles his hair. "I cared for her but...maybe jumping into a relationship like I did wasn't the best choice. Now here I am in this three way relationship with Cereza and Corrin." He sighs. "Maybe I rushed myself into that too…" He ponders.

"You're confused Cloud." Byleth states. "We understand. You just have to take a moment for yourself and think. If you feel your relationship with Bayonetta and Corrin was too soon, talk to them about it. I'm sure they'll understand. Try patching up with Kamui if you can."

"Tch. Kamui won't even look at me, let alone talk to me. She hates me, and she has every right to." Cloud sighs. He stands up from the barstool. "I really appreciate you coming here to talk with me. It was nice meeting you guys. Sorry I brought everything down. I'm gonna go and...try and figure things out." Cloud begins walking to the portal.

"Hey Cloud." Beth calls. Cloud turns to the female professor. "You're not a bad person. You made a mistake, but don't let it eat away at you. I know this may sound cheesy, but follow what your heart tells you. I'm sure you'll find your answer." Beth says.

Cloud smiles at Beth. "Thank you." He enters the portal and leaves the Gates of Hell.

"We've certainly learned a lot today. I'm sure things will start getting even crazier when we meet Corrin and Kamui." Sothis says.

Byleth nods. "Yes. This was only the beginning." The male professor turned to his sister who had a distressed look on his face. "Are you okay Beth?"

"You think he'll be okay? I know I told him to follow his heart but...I don't know if I put him in even more trouble or not." Beth explains. "I want the guy to be happy."

Byleth places his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I think you were very helpful. Cloud will find his answer. I'm sure of it." He gives his sister a reassuring smile.

Beth smiles back at her brother. "Thanks By. I know I ain't the one to go for comfort like you are, but I try." She grabs her beer bottle and raises it up. "A toast to us brother?" She says.

Byleth raises his beer bottle. "To us."

The Eisner Twins clank their bottles together and begin gulping the entire thing down.

**Author's Note: Whew. This was something right? For long time readers of my stories, y'all know how much Cloud, Bayonetta, Corrin, and Kamui have been through together. I was still pretty young when writing those stories and there are somethings I would've liked to changed (and I have for some, you can see that on A03) since I'm a little better with characterization. This was also kinda my way to express my feelings on some choices I made when I paired together Cloud and Kamui.**

**There's a lot to take away from here. Cloud being very conflicted with his feelings. What will happen? What decision will Cloud make? Oh, you'll find it soon enough. For now, that's it. Next Tea Time will be Ren and Bayonetta (with the Phantom Thieves).**

**Reviews are always welcomed of course.**


	30. Bayonetta and Ren

**Author's Note: Slight spoilers for Persona 5 Royal.**

**The Gates of Hell**

It is a quiet afternoon in the Gates of Hell bar. The song currently on the record player is Frank Sinatra's "Stay (Faraway, So Close!). Rodin is behind the counter reading a book, Jeanne is sitting at the counter drinking a martini.

The Phantom Thieves were all sitting together at a table. Ren with Futaba next to him, Ryuji with Ann beside him, Yusuke is sitting in between Haru and Makoto, and Akechi is sitting next to Sumire. Morgana was laying under the table. Ren had just finished informing his friends of Cloud leaving the mansion.

"Wait! Cloud is gone?! Forreal?! When did this happen?!" Ryuji says in shock.

"Mommy told me he left last night." Ren replies. He leans back in his chair. "He left to find the guy who attacked him. Said he had to deal with it alone."

"How has your mom been handling the situation?" Makoto asks.

Ren shakes his head. "Not well. I've never seen her so quiet. She's really hurt about Cloud leaving...same with Corrin."

"It was really scary last night. I just hope that Cloud comes back safely. He wasn't even fully recovered when he left. Can't be going into big fights without full heals or resting. That's just a big no no in role-playing games." Futaba comments.

"We will support your mother as much as we can Senpai." Sumire declared. "Your family is our family."

Ren smiles. "Thanks guys. Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention. I have some friends who want to come in here and have some tea with us. You guys don't mind do you?" The Phantom Thief leader asks.

The Phantom Thieves all shook their heads. "When will they be here?" Ann asks.

"They should be coming right aboooooooooout now." Futaba calls.

Right on cue, Byleth, Beth, and Sothis enter into the Gates of Hell. Everyone turns their attention to the three smashers. Ryuji's eyes widened when he saw Beth in particular with her choice of clothing and her large chest size. The hot headed teen couldn't resist pointing out the obvious.

"Dude! Look at the size of those honkers!" Ryuji announced. Ann, Makoto, and Haru all stood up from their chairs and gave Ryuji a slap on the back of the head, leaving a big red mark on it.

Akechi laughs. "Idiot." He mutters under his breath.

Byleth and Sothis approach the Phantom Thieves. "Greetings everyone. It is nice to meet you." The male professor bows.

The Phantom Thieves wave at Byleth. They then turned their attention to Sothis floating behind Byleth. Morgana jumps on the table. "Woah! You have a persona too?!" The cat exclaims.

Sothis tilts her head in confusion. "Persona? Is that what you call the Gods and Goddess of your world?" She asks.

"That is a question that's quite difficult to answer." Yusuke says.

"Well I'm sure you will tell us more about these Personas when we settle in."

Meanwhile, Beth is at the counter with Rodin. "Hey Rodin. How's it going?" The female professor smiles.

Rodin smiles at Beth. "Well, if it isn't one of my favorite customers." The blacksmith and female professor high five each other. "What can I get for you today?"

Beth taps on her finger on her chin. "Hmmmmm, let me just get a beer. Also, you think you can make some tea for me and my brother? We're gonna be talking with the kiddos over there."

Rodin raises an eyebrow. "I don't serve tea on the menu."

Beth reaches into her pocket and takes out one hundred Smash dollars. "You do now."

Rodin takes the one hundred dollars out of Beth's hand. "You're right. I do now. Tea coming right up." The Infinite One goes to make the tea.

Beth takes a seat next to Jeanne. She turns and waves to her. "Hey. I'm Beth."

Jeanne looks at the female professor. "Jeanne." The Umbran Witch takes a moment to observe Beth's attire. She smirks in amusement. "Very interesting choice of style there darling. Do you go into battle like that?"

Beth nods. "Yeah. I've gotten complaints about how impractical my battle armor is. I've ignored it."

"There's nothing wrong with looking sexy while slaying your enemies. Cereza and I do it all the time. Do you use your looks against your enemies?"

"Only when I'm training with my students. The only reason I was able to recruit one of my students to join the Golden Deer was because I look hot. You know how boys are."

Jeanne chuckles. "Was it really that simple? No real convincing?" She takes a drink of her martini.

"Sylvain is very easy to persuade. Just put a hot girl in front of him and he'll easily fold."

The two women share a laugh together. Meanwhile, Byleth and Sothis are sitting with the Phantom Thieves. Ann looks to the counter at Beth.

"Hey, now I recognize her! She was dancing with her students at the ball! Her dance moves were crazy! You don't usually see someone move their hips so well in heels!" The blonde mentions.

Ryuji smiles. "Yeah she was definitely getting it with her dance moves! She was the star of the party!"

"So you were the ones responsible for the music change correct?" Byleth asks.

Ryuji points to himself proudly. "That's right! I take full responsibility for the idea! The party was getting boring, so we had to turn things up! Phantom Thieves style!"

"I guess that's a good way into introducing who we are. My name is Ren, my codename is Joker. I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart." Ren salutes.

"I'm Ann." The blonde waves happily. "My codename is Panther."

"The name's Ryuji! In the Phantom Thieves, I'm known as Skull! Nice to meet ya!" He says happily.

"Yusuke Kitagawa. My codename is Fox and I have a deep passion for art." The blue haired teen bows.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Makoto Niijima." She waves. "My codename in the Phantom Thieves is Queen."

"My name is Haru Okumura." The fluffy haired girl bowed. "I am known as Noire in the Phantom Thieves. It's a real pleasure to meet you."

"Goro Akechi. I'm known as Crow and I'm also the most mature person in this stupid group." The detective snarks.

Sumire happily waves to Byleth and Sothis. "Hi! I'm Sumire Yoshizawa! My codename is Violet! Nice to meet you!"

Morgana stands up right. "I am Morgana. Some call me Mona. I ain't no ordinary house cat either so don't get any wrong ideas."

Byleth was mesmerized by Morgana. He pats the cat's head. Morgana purred happily from Byleth touch. "Good kitty." He turns to Sothis. "He sounds a lot like you Sothis."

"I hear no resemblance whatsoever." The Progenitor God says.

There was only one more person who hadn't introduced themselves. Futaba still wasn't the best when it came to talking to people. Just having to introduce herself made her anxiety rise. While everyone was taking turns introducing herself, Futaba's heart was racing and her breathing was becoming rapid. Byleth and Sothis turn their attention to the orange haired girl.

Futaba holds on to Ren's hand as she looks down at her feet. "M-My name is Futaba Sakura. I-I'm known as Oracle...hello…" She muttered shyly.

Byleth recognized the young girl. "Oh yeah. You were with Bernadetta at the ball. I remember you. I want to thank you for being such a good friend to Bernie. She's always felt like she's never had any friends, so it makes me happy to see that she has someone else to bond with." The male professor smiles.

Futaba blushes and rubs the back of her head. "It's no problem."

Rodin comes walking to the group with a tea set and places it on the table. "Here you go. Now I don't usually serve tea around here, but this is courtesy of Beth over there." The Infinite One points to the female professor.

Beth waves to the Phantom Thieves with a beer in her other hand. "You kids enjoy your tea! My treat! My brother and Sothis will talk to you guys. I'm staying with Jeanne."

"If you insist, sister." Byleth responds. He turns his attention back to the Phantom Thieves. "Would any of you like some tea?"

Haru raises her hand. "I'll have some please. I like sugar with mine."

"I would like some tea as well." Akechi responds.

Byleth begins making the tea for the teens. Sothis uses this time to question the Phantom Thieves. "So, what is the Phantom Thieves about? Are you just a bunch of vigilantes that steal from others?" She questions with a stern look on her face.

"We are thieves, but not in the way you probably think." Ren states. "We don't do robberies. The Phantom Thieves steal the hearts of malicious and corrupted individuals, changing them to make them confess their crimes. We help the weak and dethrone the mighty."

Akechi rolls his eyes at the leader. "Tch, you just got lucky." He mutters to himself.

Byleth hands Haru and Akechi their tea. He was intrigued to know more about this process of "stealing" hearts. "How is that even possible to achieve? By stealing someone's heart, you would have to rip it out from their body. How could they confess their crimes if they're already dead?" The professor tried to figure out.

Ryuji puts his hand up. "Woah there dude! We don't actually take people's hearts!" He clears up. "We're not murderers!"

Akechi clears his throat and takes a sip of his tea. "This is delicious."

"So how does this process of stealing hearts work?" Sothis asks.

"We enter inside a cognitive world referred to as the Metaverse. We then enter inside a Palace where our target lies." Yusuke starts.

"A Palace is created by the manifestation of strong negative and corrupt thoughts. These thoughts blend together with the Metaverse in a place called Mementos. Truly corrupted people have their Palaces inhabited by their Shadows." Morgana explains.

"Are these Shadows supposed to be manifestations of your targets?" Sothis asks.

Ryuji nods. "Yeah. They're no pushover either! These Shadows turn into some really strong monsters! A lot of them are butt ugly too!"

"In order to make our targets feel remorse, we steal their treasure. The treasures essentially being the hearts. Once stolen and taken out of the Palace, their world crumbles down and we succeed in stealing their heart." Makoto explains.

"Making malevolent people confess for their crimes and feel remorse. Without having to kill their physical forms as well? It sounds like a strange pacifist way of dealing with foes." Sothis comments. "Maybe such tactics could prove to be useful to us?" She wondered.

Akechi laughs and shakes his head. "Don't be foolish. It is not as simple as they make it out to be."

Byleth raises an eyebrow at the detective. "So there is a drawback to this method?"

"Of course there is. When a person's Shadow is destroyed, it can also lead to a potential mental shutdown. Our Shadows are made up of our desires, that includes our normal lives as human beings. A mental shutdown can affect that, which can lead to death."

Byleth and Sothis eyes widened in horror. "Death?!" They say in unison.

Haru nods solemnly. "It is true. My father suffered a mental shutdown and died moments after we changed his heart." The teenage girl glares at the detective with contempt. "Akechi-kun is responsible for that."

"I simply did what I was ordered to do by that bastard. That's all in the past now. Something we can simply forget about." Akechi takes a sip of his tea. "Besides, we both know your father was a scumbag anyway."

"That's not for you to decide…" Haru mumbles darkly.

Futaba pouts. "Yeah sure. Like I'm just going to forget that you took part in my mother's death." She snidely remarks.

Byleth and Sothis were surprised by Futaba's remark. The hermit has been reserved, shy, and quiet for the entirety of the tea time, they weren't suspecting her to bite back with a comment like that. However, this put the duo's interest in Akechi. Killing family members of his own teammates. What was the reason for it?

"Let's not fight you guys!" Sumire spoke. "Akechi-kun has made mistakes yes, but he's not an evil person! That's not him anymore!"

"Sumire please, don't lie in front of our guest. I am nothing but human trash. Fighting alongside you all will not change that." Akechi says coldly.

Ren turns to the detective. "Akechi! I told you to quit talking about yourself that way! I care about you! We all do! You're part of the team!" He scolds.

"Ren is right. Look, we know you're not perfect. Nobody is. But we're happy to have you alongside us. You're our friend now. You know hurt Ren was when we thought you were dead." Ann says.

"We're all a family here now bro. That includes you." Ryuji says.

Akechi folds his arms and turns away from the group. "Hmph."

Futaba sighs. "So stubborn."

"I assume things started off on the wrong foot with Akechi. Do you wish to elaborate more on that?" Sothis asks.

"No." The Phantom Thieves shook their heads.

Byleth nods. "I understand. There's no need to talk about things you're not very comfortable with. We still want to know about Personas."

"Yes please. Inform us." Sothis nods.

"I can answer that." Morgana starts. "Personas are formed by people in the Metaverse that have been wronged or taken advantage of. If that person decides to take revenge and rebel, they merge with their Shadow Selves. They form a contract and receive a special thief suit that represents what they see as rebels. With their new costumes, they can summon their Personas by taking off their masks."

"It's painful as hell though. You start getting this really aching headache. Then you form a contract, you gotta rip a mask off your face. Which let me tell you, hurts like hell!" Ryuji shudders, remembering his experience with his awakening. "Luckily, you only have to go through that once. Once you have that contract, you're out there with some crazy power!"

"I don't think I would've been able to handle something like that. Good thing my awakening didn't happen that way. No amount of bandages wouldn't be able to fix that." Futaba says.

"You are all quite an interesting bunch." Sothis says.

"We don't like any injustice going on in the world. We're not going to stand around and do nothing about it. We will help those in need." Ren declared.

"Your sense of justice is admirable." Byleth smiles. "Reminds me a lot of Robin Hood. You all have my support in what you do."

Ryuji puts on a big smile on his face. He gives Byleth a thumbs up. "Always nice to have a fan of the Phantom Thieves!"

Meanwhile, Beth and Jeanne are still at the counter conversing with each other. Beth had just finished drinking her third beer while Jeanne was on her second martini. The female professor was definitely tispy with how much she was giggling over nothing. Jeanne just smiled at her with amusement.

"You know, I'll have to start inviting you on shopping dates with Cereza and me." Jeanne suggests.

Beth places her hand on her chest. "Me? I don't know, I'm not really a woman who splurge on clothes. Mostly because I don't usually get the money for that stuff. I had to spend a lot of my gold on battle weapons and stuff. Feeling beautiful was never a main priority for me."

"You didn't have any girlfriends to go shopping with?"

Beth shrugs. "Nope. I didn't have any friends back then. I only had Byleth by my side. Honestly, that was all who I needed back then. Friends are overrated. I don't feel that way anymore, but I don't know if I'd be a great shopping friend."

"Nonsense darling. You stick around with Cereza and me and you'll fit right in. Especially since you're a teacher like me." Jeanne smirks.

Beth raises an eyebrow in intriguing. "You're a school teacher?"

"Yeah. Let that be a secret between us though." Jeanne takes a sip of her martini.

Bayonetta enters inside the Gates of Hell. Everyone in the bar falls silent as they turn their attention to the Umbran Witch. However, something was definitely different about the Bayonetta. She didn't walk into the bar with the usual elegance, style, and confidence that she was usually known for. Her expression was deflated, the way she walked was very slow and lifeless like a zombie. She didn't even have any quips to say.

This was very concerning for Jeanne. It was rare for her Umbran sister to be sad. It always meant something serious had happened to her.

"Cereza?" Jeanne calls.

Bayonetta does not respond. She takes a seat between Jeanne and Beth. She raises her hand at Rodin. "Rodin. A glass of wine please." The Umbran Witch says in a low tone. Rodin simply nods and goes to make the drink.

"Bayonetta. She has finally arrived." Sothis says. "However, there is something...off about her. She's not exuding that strong and confident attitude I usually see her walk around with."

"I don't think Mommy would be in the mood to talk." Ren states.

Byleth turns to Ren. "Bayonetta is your mother?" He questions.

Ren nods. "Yeah. She adopted me not too long ago. I did have a family back in my world but...let's just say my relationship with them wasn't great. Now I have a new mom, and she's been a great one at that."

Jeanne places her hand on Bayonetta's shoulder. "Cereza. What's wrong? I know that look in your eyes so don't lie to me. Talk to me sister."

Bayonetta sighs. Rodin hands Bayonetta her glass of wine. "Thank you." The Umbran Witch replies. She takes a drink of wine and places the glass on the counter. "Cloud is gone." She solemnly says.

Beth's eyes widened at the mention of the blond swordsman name. "What?! Where did he go?!"

"To face his demon. Alone. He also decided to break it off with Corrin and me as well."

"What? Why?" Jeanne asks.

"He didn't want us to get involved. He said that's what his heart told him. Someone told him to follow his heart and that's what he felt was the right choice." Bayonetta shrugged.

Beth could feel a wave of remorse welling from within her. She was the one who gave Cloud that advice. She didn't think that it would lead to him leaving. What does the female mercenary say? Does she just say that she gave him that advice? That probably would probably leave into an instant bar fight.

It frustrated Beth. She slaps her head. "God, I'm so stupid!" She growls.

Bayonetta looks at Beth. "What are you talking about? Also, I don't believe we've met before."

Beth sighs and shakes her head. "No, we haven't. But I'm the one who gave Cloud that stupid advice." She confesses.

"What?"

"Look. My brother, Sothis, and I had an interview with Cloud days ago. He told us about your relationship. He told me that he honestly felt like he rushed himself into the relationship. He was confused. I just told him to follow his heart. I didn't think that...he would leave." Beth puts her hand on her head. "If you have anyone to blame, it's definitely me."

"Cloud told you that?" Bayonetta asks. Beth slowly nods. This just only made the Umbran Witch angry. Not at Beth, but at herself. She tightens her fist. "It was my fault…" Bayonetta shakes her head. "I was the one who suggested a three way relationship. What the hell was I thinking suggesting such a thing?! Especially after he just broke up with Kamui. I'm such a fucking idiot…"

"Cereza! Don't talk down to yourself!" Jeanne yells. "None of this is your fault. It isn't Beth's fault either. Cloud made this decision himself. Whatever demon he's facing, it was his decision to face it himself. He will come back. Cloud is strong."

"It's not that I don't trust that he is not coming back Jeanne. I just feel like I've pushed things on to him when I shouldn't have. Like I've ruined our relationship." Bayonetta says solemnly. The Umbran Witch turns to Beth. "Thank you for telling me. I hold no contempt for you. Beth was it?"

The female mercenary nods her head. "Yeah." She points to Byleth and Sothis. "That's my twin brother and that's our guardian. My brother wanted to have tea time. Get to know more about you."

Bayonetta lightly smiles. "Tea. That sounds nice."

"They're really nice people Mommy. They make great tea too." Ren smiles.

"Yeah." The rest of the Phantom Thieves agreed.

"If my son and his friends say you're nice, then I will take their word for it. Let's talk."

Byleth bows. "Thank you so much Bayonetta." He says politely.

"I'm excited to know more about you. We have plenty of time so please, take as much time as you please." Sothis says.

**Author's Note: We're there folks, the final stretch of this long journey. The last and final Tea Time will be for Corrin and Kamui. I don't have much else to say except, it's gonna be a doozy.**


	31. Corrin and Kamui

**Author's Note: Spoilers for Fire Emblem Three Houses and Fates (Sort of)**

_Byleth hated how he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings and didn't remain cautious of Monica. Hilda had warned him months ago that something was off about the girl they saved with Flayn. Someone who had been held captive for a year could not have been so cheerful after the trauma that she had gone through. Yet, Byleth only made a small note to himself about her seeing as how she didn't seem to be anyone dangerous despite the oddity. _

_How foolish of him. He was given the information up front and then it blew up in his face months later. Witnessing Monica take a dagger and stab his father in the back made him hate himself for not doing anything sooner._

_But Divine Pulse. Yes! Divine Pulse can save Jeralt. Byleth had saved the students in the past with it. He saved his students again today when battles with the Divine Beast went sour. This was just another case. This time, he would correct his mistake and kill Monica before she had a chance to kill Jeralt. _

_If Beth was near him when he followed after Jeralt, they might have prevented the tragedy together. That wasn't the case. Beth decided to check up on the students to make sure that there weren't any fatal injuries. Byleth stayed closed to their father, but reacted too slow. _

_Byleth transformed the Sword of the Creator into a whip with the intention of hacking off Monica's head. He was stopped by a mysterious old man deflecting the attack with relative ease. Monica had already stabbed Jeralt in that time it took for the mystery man to protect his comrade._

"_Huh? What are you doing here?" Monica turned her head confused after finishing the task of stabbing Jeralt in the back. Her eyes widened seeing Byleth attempt to attack her and was shocked that her superior was behind her._

"_You must survive," the man speaks. "Merely because there is still a role that I require you to fulfill."_

"_I could have done this by myself!" Monica shouted. However, she allowed the man to warp the two away before Byleth could attack them again. _

"_Damn it!" Byleth screamed to himself as the two attackers vanished without a trace. "Come on! Another Divine Pulse!"_

_The familiar pulse didn't occur no matter what the professor did. It was Sothis' voice that reminded him of something he didn't want to hear._

"_You have no more Divine Pulses…" Sothis muttered. _

_Byleth's eyes widened in horror at the news. No more Divine Pulse meant that this was permanent. The male professor started to freak out. "DADDY!" He screamed._

_Byleth tosses his sword to the side and rushes toward Jeralt, catching him before he falls to the ground. He needed to do something fast. The stab wound was deep, but it wasn't anything that the healers couldn't handle! He needed to get Marianne here and ask Lorenz for assistance. But those thoughts vanished seeing how pale his father became in the span of a few seconds. _

"_Sorry…" Jeralt managed to say weakly. "It looks like...I'm going to leave you now…"_

_Byleth shook his head. "No! Don't say that! Don't talk. You're only going to make the injury worse!" _

_Beth heard her brother scream and dropped what she was doing. She rushed over to the scene. Her expression fell._

"_DAD!" she screamed as she too rushed over to Jeralt's fallen body. "Byleth, what happened?!"_

_Byleth wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words. He should order her to get his students to hurry up and heal Jeralt. They needed to get back to the monastery and have Manuela take care of him. They needed to hurry up and not freeze up like a bunch of helpless children…_

"_Dad, don't you dare close your eyes!" Beth shouted. "Byleth and I will get you through this!"_

_Jeralt laughed softly as a response. He tried his best to keep his eyes open, but the inevitable was going to happen. He was going to die and leave his children behind. Soon, he will be reunited with Sitri. _

_What Jeralt didn't expect was for something wet to fall on his cheek. At first, he thought it was the rain. When he opened his eyes slowly again, he saw his children crying for him. Beth was always the tough one and to see her break down in tears hurt him. Seeing Byleth shed tears for the first time in his life though…It made him smile._

"_To think...for the first time I saw you cry...your tears will be for me…" Jeralt found it harder to breathe. He was getting sleepy…_

"_Daddy, please, stay awake...you're going to be okay…" Byleth mumbled. His voice cracked, unable to stop his emotions from taking control. _

"_Don't leave us! We already lost Mom! We don't want to lose you too!" Beth pleaded_

_Jeralt smiles weakly. If he could raise his hands, he would try and wipe the tears away. "It's sad...and yet...I'm happy for it…" He turns to his daughter. "Beth...Take good care of your brother. That's an order…" He coughs._

_Jeralt closed his eyes one more time. The voices of his children were muffled to him now. Surely, the voices were loud enough to get the attention of their students._

"_Thank you…" _

_Those were the Blade Breaker's last words as he passed in his children's arms. Beth failed to register that her father just passed on._

"_Dad, no! Please wake up! D-Don't leave us!" She screamed, shaking Jeralt's shoulders. "Byleth, turn back the clock! Fix this!"_

_Byleth didn't respond to his sister's request, he just closed his eyes and continued to cry helplessly. _

"_Byleth...why aren't you doing it?! You've done it so many times! Please!" Beth pleaded with her brother. Upon looking at her brother's face for the first time, along with silence from Sothis, Beth realized the situation. She starts shaking her head. "No...this is a nightmare...this can't be happening…" She muttered. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Beth angrily punches the ground beside her as tears continued to fall down her face_

_Byleth remained silent. He failed to stop more tears from falling down. This was his fault. He let the killers get away and all he could do was act like a helpless child. He holds Jeralt in his arms and hugs him tightly, sobbing._

_The Golden Deers had finally caught up to their professors, seeing them in their broken state. All the student's hearts dropped when they saw Captain Jeralt in Byleth's arms. _

"_Oh no…" Claude mutters._

_Claude and the other students arrived too late to do anything. It didn't take a genius to see what just transpired while they were taking care of the students who were attacked by the Demonic Beasts. _

_The students started to show their grief. Marianne immediately turned away and rushed to Hilda's arms. Hilda rubbed Marianne's back to comfort her, but she was also feeling equally as hurt seeing her professors in pain. The pink haired student looked beside to see Leonie on her knees crying her eyes out. She knew that this probably hurt her just as bad. Lorenz, Lysithea, Ignatz, and Raphael hung their heads low sadly. _

_Felix throws his sword down to the ground in frustration and curses at himself. Sylvain puts his hand on Felix's shoulder to try and comfort him. Bernadetta started to cry. She didn't know Jeralt very well, but she knew how much he meant to Byleth. With how kind and patient Byleth has been with her, it pained her heart to see him hurt. Balthus, Constance, and Hapi lowered their heads in sadness._

_Yuri walks up and places his hand on Claude's shoulder, surprising him. "...We can't allow them to stay like this...but…"_

_Yuri didn't need to finish his sentence. They couldn't allow the twins to get soaked by the rain, but they had no right to step in and interfere. The twins had just lost their father in front of their eyes and now they were both parentless. They were allowed to grieve, but they would be the ones that decided what to do next. There was nothing the Golden Deer students could do but watch their professors grieve over their lost father._

* * *

Byleth shoots up in his bed sweating and breathing rapidly. He looks around himself to see that he was in his room at the Smash Mansion. He places his hand on his head, feeling the sweat dripping down. He wipes off the sweat and shakes his head.

He sighs. "Father…" Byleth muttered solemnly.

"Hey." Beth calls.

Byleth looks beside him to his sister who was sitting on the side of bed, looking at him with a concerned expression. The female professor was in black bra top with black lace panties. Byleth was only in his grey boxers.

"Had that same nightmare about Dad again?" Beth sighed. "I was right there with you. I hated reliving that again…"

Byleth lowered his head. "It hurts so much Beth." The male professor places his hand on his chest. "I miss them. Mother and Father. To have them both die in our arms… I don't know how we were able to continue. If only I were stronger...If only I…" Byleth's voice cracked. His body started to shake and he could feel his eyes starting to well up.

Beth rushes to her brother's side and sits beside him. "Hey. What did I tell you about blaming yourself, By? You tried to stop it…"

"But I didn't save him! He'd still be alive if I wasn't so reckless and stupid! He'd still be alive if I wasn't so weak!" Byleth punches his leg.

Beth wasn't going to stand having her brother degrade himself. She places both her hands on Byleth's shoulder. "Hey! Look at me!" She yells. Byleth looks up to his sister with tears starting to fall from his face. "Stop talking about yourself like that! You tried to save him, but time had other plans. You had to protect your students too. They're grateful to have you here. You did everything you could, okay?"

"B-But...Father...Mother…" Byleth lowers his head and closes his eyes, continuing to whimper.

Beth places her forehead on Byleth's forehead. "By, listen to me. Dad told me to take care of you. I promised him that I would. You're the only family I have left. You mean the entire world to me. I promised Dad that I would protect you, and I will. We're in this together."

Byleth opens his eyes and looks up to his sister. "Beth…" He pulls his sister into a tight hug. "Promise that you won't leave me...Please." He begged.

Beth smiles and pats Byleth on the head. "Course I'm not gonna leave you dummy. I was born first, and as the older sister it's my job to look after my little brother. We're gonna grow old and still kick some ass. You better invite me to that wedding of yours. I'll be the best man if I have to. For you, Yuri, Claude, and Bernadetta. Just make sure you don't ask me to babysit your kid with Bernadetta when that eventually happens." She jokes.

Byleth lightly chuckles. "Don't worry I won't. You wouldn't exactly be my first option as a babysit."

"Hey!" Beth took offense. She pulls away from Byleth flicks on the forehead. "Asshole."

Byleth smiles as he rubs his forehead. That was what he needed. "Thank you for cheering me up sister."

Beth smiles back at her brother and shrugs. "No big deal. Anything for my brother."

Sothis appears in front of the twins, yawning and stretching her body. "Good morning you two." The Progenitor God rubs her eye. "Is everything okay? The atmosphere feels...sad." She asks with concern.

Byleth and Beth look at each other, then look back at Sothis. The twins pick up Sothis and bring her up to the bed, pulling the Progenitor God into a hug.

This confused Sothis. "Alright, what's going on? Why are you too hugging me? What did I do to warrant a hug?"

"For being our guardian, duh." Beth says. "You're part of the family too you know? Despite living in my brother's head at first. You're still an annoying and nagging little goblin, but thank you for always guiding us through the craziest of times."

"Yes Sothis. You've done so much for us. Even though our connection was through unconventional means, I see you as part of our family. Thank you...for everything Sothis." Byleth smiled.

Sothis still didn't quite understand where this was coming from, but she greatly appreciated the words from the Eisner twins. She embarrassingly blushes. "Y-Yes well...I'm happy to be with you despite how reckless you two are. I will watch over you two for eternity. For your father and mother." She smiles.

The three just sat there in the group hug for a couple more seconds. It was moments like these that Byleth enjoyed the most. He wanted to stay in this group hug a little longer, but he knew he couldn't. They had to prepare for their tea time today.

* * *

**Garden Area**

Byleth and Beth are having tea with each other waiting for their next guests, guests they have been anticipating for awhile. After hearing them mentioned multiple times from other fighters about the crazy events involving them. They get to finally find out more about the twins, Corrin and Kamui.

Sothis appears between Byleth and Beth. "The day has finally come. We get to learn more about those twins we keep hearing about. I've been curious about how these two could bring about such disasters by just existing."

"They haven't really been talked about in a good light among most of the fighters we've spoken to so far. I don't believe they are as bad as people make them out to be. Maybe they are good and misunderstood. We shall see." Byleth states.

"After hearing about them from Cloud, these two sound like a mess. I'm not too thrilled meeting these twins, but I'll be respectful." Beth says.

"We may have to tread a little more carefully when in terms of choosing topics we wish to discuss. Corrin may still be hurt about Cloud leaving. So be weary of the words you say." Byleth warns.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm uneasy of what kind of dark secrets lie within Corrin and Kamui."

"I'm going to stay visible during this conversation as well. Speaking of which, I see one of them is approaching." Sothis announces.

The twin professors turn to see Corrin approaching them. The King of Valla bows to the twins. "You're the new fighters Byleth and Beth. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He smiles. Corrin notices Sothis between the twins. "My apologies, I didn't notice you there. Who are you if you do not mind me asking?"

"I am Sothis. I am the guardian of these two. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Please have a seat. Byleth brewed the tea himself."

"Thank you." Corrin sits down across Byleth and Beth. He picks up his tea cup and drinks his tea. He smiles and slowly nods his head. "Wow this is very good! It was very delicious Byleth! Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. I made sure not to make it too hot for you." Byleth says.

"Say, where's your sister? We invited both of you to join us." Beth asks.

Corrin tilts her head in confusion. "My sister was supposed to join us? I didn't know. I actually haven't really seen her around much. Or spoken with her."

"Strange. Don't you two share a room together like the other twins?" Sothis question.

Corrin shakes his head. "No. She requested Master Hand to have her own room. I still can't understand why...it makes me sad. Could it be that I may have done something wrong?" The King of Valla scratches his head and frowns.

Right on cue, Kamui comes into the garden and sees Corrin, Byleth, Beth, and Sothis together. Beth turns to see Kamui and waves. "There you are. We were waiting for you." She says

Kamui sees Corrin sitting across from the mercenaries and the Progenitor God. She sighs, feeling a sense of dread. "It seems I came at a bad time. I didn't know my brother would be here." Kamui says.

Byleth shakes his head. "No no, you came at the right time. The invitation was for both of you. We were just waiting for you to join us."

"Yes please. Come sit with your brother so that we can start this tea time proper." Sothis says.

Kamui really didn't want to bother with this tea time, especially with Corrin being with her. However, she knew that it wouldn't be a good look on her if she just left right now. They went out of their way to give her an invitation. As much as she didn't want to be near Corrin, she had to be respectful.

Kamui nods. "Alright. I'll join you." She says in a deflated tone. She takes a seat next to Corrin. She didn't make eye contact with her brother. Kamui just picked up her tea and sipped it. She nods. "Good tea."

"Morning sister. Have things been well?" Corrin asks. Kamui didn't respond or turn to Corrin. Just continued to pretend that he didn't exist. Corrin frowns and sighs.

Byleth, Beth, and Sothis felt awkward seeing how Kamui was treating Corrin. No one was saying anything. The sound of the wind was the only thing occupying the Smashers. Byleth understood they weren't going to make any progress by just sitting in silence, so he had to say something.

"So...Corrin." The male professor starts. "What is your occupation? You're royalty, correct?"

Corrin looks up at Byleth and nods. "Y-Yes. I am the king of my own kingdom. Valla."

Sothis is surprised at this. "You're a king? At such a young age? You have a lot of responsibilities placed on to you. What is it like in your kingdom? How have you approached such responsibilities?"

Corrin rubs the back of his head. "Well...I don't know. I actually haven't begun my role as king yet. Kamui and I got invited to Smash before I got inaugurated as king. So uh...I can't really answer that question." He answers.

"I see. So, what were you and Kamui doing prior to this?" Byleth asks.

Corrin lowers his head. "W-Well...I don't know if I feel too comfortable talking about-"

"We were caught in the middle of a war between our family members." Kamui interrupts. Corrin looks to his sister, caught off guard by her response. "Hoshido and Nohr. One homes the family that we were blood related to, while the other are the ones who raised us."

Beth tilts her head. "Wait a minute. I'm confused. If you're all just one big family, why are you fighting?" She tried to understand.

"We were kidnapped as infants. Living in the majority of our lives in Nohr isolation, separated from each other. It was only until we grew up that we met our birth mother. She was murdered. It led to a war between the two countries, and we were in the middle of it all with our acquaintance Azura. We refused to choose a side." Kamui explains.

"That's terrible to hear. My condolences to you both. I'm sorry those things happened." Sothis says.

"Kamui, I didn't want them to know that. That was very personal and we don't even know them that well yet." Corrin says.

Kamui folds her arms. "Oh, so now you have a problem with people knowing our personal business?" She sneers. "Everyone knows what's going on between us! Especially the whole cheating scandal with that witch and Cloud! Now you have a problem. Tch, give me a break." The dragon girl turns away from Corrin.

Corrin turns to Byleth, Beth, and Sothis. "Do you...know about...that?"

Byleth nods. "Yes. Kamui addressed it to us a while ago. Cloud also told us as well." He confirms.

Corrin frowns and sighs. "I see. Look, I know what happened was wrong. A lot of people wouldn't forgive like I did. Cereza and Cloud are the people I'm the closest with in the mansion. They didn't do what they did out of malicious intent."

Kamui shakes her head in annoyance. "_Idiot."_

"I was willing to forgive them and form a polyamory with Cereza and Cloud. Well...it's not a polyamory anymore…"

Kamui raises an eyebrow and turns to Corrin. "What are you talking about?"

"Cloud broke up with Cereza and me. He then left the Smash Mansion to deal with something from his past. We don't know where he is…" Corrin says solemn, looking down at his feet.

Kamui shrugs. "Whatever. Good riddance in my eyes. I hope he never comes back." She says coldly.

Beth had taken offense to Kamui's comment. "Okay. What the actual fuck? Look I can understand not liking the guy after what happened, but how could you say that?! You can see that your brother is clearly hurt about his closest friend leaving! Cloud had told us personally that he regrets what he did."

"And you believed his lies?" Kamui shakes her head. "You're foolish."

"Kamui!" Corrin yells.

Beth did not like that insult being thrown at her. She tightens her fist, getting ready to get up from her seat. Byleth stops her, grabbing her wrist.

"Kamui, Cloud is not a bad person. He does care about you and feels sorry about everything that happened between you two. All he wants to do is have closure with you." Byleth tried to explain.

Kamui shakes her head. "Cheaters don't deserve a chance to explain themselves. Frankly, I don't give a damn how he feels. If he truly did care, he wouldn't have done what he did. Why should I even waste my time listening to what he has to say now?"

"You are one stubborn mortal." Sothis bluntly says. "How can you be so cruel and so cold to your sibling? You fail to listen to reason. You are very rude. That will not get you nowhere in life child." She scolds.

Kamui rolls her eyes. "Please. I don't need a little girl telling me what to do."

"You better watch your tongue…" Sothis threatens.

Byleth places his hand on Sothis' shoulder. There was telling what the Progenitor God would do while she's angry. "Calm down Sothis. Please."

"Why are you like this Kamui?! Why are you being this way towards me and everyone?!" Corrin cries. "Cloud is not a bad person! He's been trying to patch things up with you, but you're being so stubborn! Are you still mad that I'm with Cereza?! What is it Kamui?! Answer me!"

"You're embarrassing yourself Corrin." Kamui says coldly. Corrin looks at his sister with hurt in his eyes. He looks down to the ground, tears beginning to well up his eyes. It was frustrating the King of Valla. Why couldn't his sister just listen? Why does she continue to act the way she did? What happened to his relationship with Kamui?

Kamui stands up from her seat. "I think I've had enough of this. You wanna continue believing the words of a cheater? Go ahead, but I'm not." The dragon princess started to walk away.

Beth had seen enough. She stands up from her seat and slams her fist on her desk. "You hate cheaters, but incest is completely okay in your book right?" She yells.

Kamui stops in her tracks. This statement caught everyone by surprise, Corrin especially.

"What…" Was all Corrin could muster up to say.

"Beth, don't." Byleth pleaded, holding on to his sister's wrist.

Beth shakes her head. "No Byleth. I've had just about enough of listening to this girl. I'm bringing it up." She removes her hand from Byleth's grip. "We know about your incestous feelings for Corrin. You disgusting bitch."

Kamui turns around and glares at Beth. She clenches her jaw and tightens her fist, making her way back to the table. "What did you just say to me?!" Kamui flips the table out of the way and gets up in Beth's face.

"I didn't stutter. You're jealous of Bayonetta dating Corrin because you have incestous feelings for Corrin. You wanna talk about morality, but you want to fuck your brother. You're sick. How dare you try to put yourself on a moral high ground when you're at the bottom of the barrel?! Then you want to go ahead and treat your brother like garbage?!"

"Shut up!" Kamui growls. "You have no right to talk to me that way! I was the one protecting Corrin for the majority of our lives! All the verbal and physical abuse I endured from my bastard father, it was so that he wouldn't receive them! I kept him from being raped! I was the one who killed for him! I had to do most of the thinking! Because he was too useless to do anything himself! I've been there for him for his entire life so I deserve him!" The dragon princess points to herself.

Beth widens her eyes in shock. "You deserve him?! Listen to yourself! What is wrong with you?! Look, I'm sorry for the things you had to go through. That doesn't mean you cross that line with your brother! You know it's wrong, and you're a petty little girl for being jealous that your brother found someone that made him happy. Grow the fuck up!"

Corrin starts to grow weary when he senses Kamui's dragon blood starting to boil. One last thing was going to set his sister off. Byleth and Sothis notice Kamui's demeanour as well. They weren't very sure what was going to happen, but it couldn't have been good.

"Shut up...Shut up...Shut up…" Kamui muttered, her fist shaking violently and her teeth starting to grow sharp.

Beth shakes her head. "You're a complete child. Just face it. Corrin will never love you in that way. Never. Never! So get that through your thick skull and let him be happy!"

"I...Said...Shut...UP! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kamui sends out a burst of energy, pushing back everyone around. Dark aura began to form around her. Her dragon tail grew out, claws started to show, her scales started to show on her face, and her dragon wings sprouted. She glares at Beth.

"Kamui no!" Corrin yells, extending his arm to his sister. He looks to the male professor. "Byleth! You have to-"

It was too late. Kamui charges at Beth, grabbing her by the neck. Beth grabs onto Kamui's arm and headbutts her, making the dragon princess let go. Kamui rubs her head in pain. Beth coughs out some spit and wipes her mouth. She sneers at the half-dragon.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kamui growled.

Beth creaks her neck, she was not afraid of Kamui's transformation. Her composure was calm. "I'd like to see you try." She smirks. She gets into a fighting stance. "If I have to knock some sense into you, that's what I'm going to do."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kamui roared. She charges at Beth. Beth was prepared for the oncoming attack. However, Sothis appears in front of her, catching her by surprise.

"Sothis?" Beth calls.

Sothis extends her arm forward, creating a barrier and blocking Kamui's oncoming attack. She pushes Kamui away, knocking the silver haired girl down to the ground. Kamui was confused at this.

"As long as I am her guardian, you are not laying a finger on her." Sothis sternly says. "I will strike you down if I have to."

Kamui gets up off the ground. "Get out of my way! I'll kill you too if I have to!" She growls. She extends her arm to attempt to claw at Sothis, but Byleth steps and punches Kamui in the face. The half dragon gets knocked back down again.

Byleth glared down at Kamui angrily. "You're not going to do anything. Do you understand? You mess with my family, then we've got a problem."

Kamui wipes off the blood from her mouth and sneers. She gets up from off the ground. Byleth, Beth, and Sothis stood their ground, preparing for another potential attack from Kamui.

Kamui turns away from the group. "I'm getting out of here. I don't need this." The dragon princess flies away from the Smash Mansion.

Beth folds her arms and sneers. "Hmph. Coward." She mutters.

Byleth turns to see Corrin falling on his knees. He quickly rushes to the young king and kneels down to himself. "Corrin?" He calls. The male professor could see Corrin was crying.

"K-Kamui...W-Why...I-Is it my fault that…" Corrin whimpered. He scrapes the ground with his hands. Corrin throws his arms around Byleth unexpectedly. "I just...want her to be happy…"

Byleth pats Corrin on the back. "It's alright Corrin. It's not your fault…" The male professor cooed.

Beth and Sothis walk up to the Byleth and Corrin. They felt sorry for the young king. The two bend down and also hug Corrin.

Corrin just continued to cry on Byleth's shoulder. It pained Corrin that his relationship with Kamui had fallen down so deep. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if his relationship could ever be rebuilt. All he wanted to do was to help her, but it was clear that Kamui had disowned him as a brother.

"We'll be here with you until you've calmed down. Just let it all out big guy." Beth cooed.

"T-Thank you…" Corrin sniffled.

"Of course. Anything for a friend." Byleth says.

"Do not be afraid to come to us if you ever need to talk. We will be there for you." Sothis says.

**Author's Note: And there you have it folks. We've finally reached the end of this long journey of tea times. I started this story way back in February and now here we are in September. It's been a long one indeed.**

**Of course, biggest special shoutout to GintaxAlvissforever for collaborating with me throughout the entire thing. I wouldn't have done a lot this without her, so she deserves a huge thanks. Don't give me all the credits, she deserves a lot it as well. Of course, thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing the story. This is now my most popular story and I'm happy to see that a lot of you enjoyed it.**

**This was definitely one of my favorite projects. I hope you all enjoyed my characterizations of Byleth, Beth, and Sothis. Writing these characters along with the rest of the Three Houses cast has been really great. Man, if you haven't seen or played Three Houses yet, go give it a shot. Fantastic game and in my opinion has the most engaging cast of Fire Emblem characters. Again, thank you all so much for sticking with me through this journey.**

**This story may be over, but this arc is FAR from done. There's a certain conflict with an Adrestian Princess that still needs to be address. Which will we soon find out.**

**Until then, thank you for reading and have a fantastic day. Take care of yourselves. **


End file.
